Edogawa Luffy
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Sekuel Love is Nakama. menceritakan kelanjutan dari Love is Nakama, setting fanfic... kira-kira 20 tahun sejak Luffy dieksekusi. semoga ada yang mau baca dan review ya hehehe makasih banyak. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** : One Piece milik Oda Eiichirou. Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

 **Warning** : OOC, AU/AR/AT mungkin, banyak typo, dll.

 **Genre** : ( **main genre** ) Friendship, Romance, Family; ( **minor genre** ) Adventure, Action, comedy (?).

 **EDOGAWA LUFFY**

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat... semakin mendekat, seorang pemuda berumuran sekitar 20 tahunan atau mungkin lebih berjalan memasuki penjara bawah air itu dengan santai. Melihat sosok pemuda itu, marinir yang berjaga disana dibuat mematung. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah marinir yang berbalik menatap ke arahnya, takut. Ya, takut. Pemuda itu menatap mereka bingung, tatapan mereka padanya layaknya orang yang melihat orang yang sudah mati hidup kembali. Sebagian dari mereka memasang sikap siaga seperti melihat musuh paling kuat sejagat raya.

"Hm.. permisi. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa ke ruangan Fleet Admiral?" tanya pemuda itu pada salah seorang marinir yang menjawabnya dengan menunjukkan arah dengan tangan gemetaran.

Pemuda itu menggumamkan terima kasih pada marinir itu sambil tersenyum lalu pergi ke arah yang dimaksud. Tak sampai selangkah pemuda itu berlalu dari marinir tadi, sebagian marinir lainnya mulai menyerangnya dengan menembakkan peluru ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menghindar, tak satupun peluru mengenainya. Ditengah-tengah kekacauan itu seorang pria bertubuh besar yang mirip banteng ikut menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba saja sepatu yang dikenakan pemuda itu mengeluarkan roda-roda yang membantunya berlari lebih cepat untuk menghampiri pria banteng itu, sebelum pria banteng itu menyerangnya terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu dengan kemampuan bela diri yang dikuasainya melumpuhkan pria banteng itu. Pemuda lalu menyuntikkan sesuatu kedalam tubuh pria banteng itu.

"Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Mereka ketakutan melihatku seperti melihat hantu lalu mereka menyerangku seakan ingin membunuhku. Apa ini semacam tradisi penyambutan marinir baru atau apa?" gumam pemuda itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" _Sebenarnya..."_

Pemuda itu teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya saat dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Yang ia selalu ingat adalah ayah dan ibunya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa tak peduli apapun itu, dia adalah anak mereka. Saat dia mendengar pernyataan ayah dan ibunya itu, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menangis. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengingat ayah dan ibunya, sejak ia masih sangat kecil, ayahnya selalu membuatnya mengikuti seluruh bela diri apapun itu. Dia juga belajar soal entah apapun itu yang sebenarnya tidak ia ingat nama-namanya meskipun setelah dia memasuki angkatan laut semua yang dipelajarinya itu sangatlah berguna. Oh, dia juga belajar tentang ilmu kesehatan dan kedokteran. Jangan salah, meskipun dia seorang pria, kemampuan memasaknya cukup bagus.

XXX

"Ah... dimana aku?"

Memalukan memang. Sebagai seorang marinir apalagi bagian intelijen seperti dirinya, kemampuannya dalam membaca peta benar-benar nol besar dan terlebih lagi dia termasuk dalam daftar orang yang buta arah. Apa kau percaya kalau kukatakan dia tetap bisa tersesat meskipun sudah bertanya soal arah pada orang lain? Sebaiknya kau mempercayainya karena hal itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi meskipun dia pernah hampir membuat Jepang dan Amerika kembali berperang karena ketika sedang latihan dengan kapal selam perang Jepang, dia tersesat ke perairan Amerika dan tidak sengaja menembakkan torpedo karena rasa penasarannya yang tidak pernah pada tempatnya, namun hal itu justru membuat hubungan kedua negara tersebut yang sempat merenggang akibat perang dunia II itu jadi menguat karena torpedo yang ditembakkannya mengenai kapal mata-mata yang jadi buronan FBI atau CIA.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan mengikuti instingnya sampai indera penciumannya bekerja saat mencium aroma yang membuat perutnya berbunyi dengan keras. Dia lalu mengikuti aroma yang mengundang itu. Bukan dapur, melainkan sebuah kapal. Ya, sebuah kapal. Dia kembali ke lantai paling atas dan berhadapan dengan sebuah kapal yang mengeluarkan aroma yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa mendapatkan makanan dari masakan apapun yang sedang kau masak itu?"

"Oh, sebentar. Aku sedang menyiapkannya... semuanya jadi 150.000 berri." Jawab seorang gadis lebih muda dari pemuda itu.

"Oh maaf, apa kau menerima uang yen? Maaf aku lupa menukarnya di _money changer_."

Melihat pemuda itu, wanita itu terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak. Pemuda itu dimata wanita itu tidak seperti marinir lainnya, dia terlihat seperti... familiar. Wanita itu mengamati pemuda dihadapannya, mulai dari wajahnya, wajah pemuda itu terasa familiar. Dia memiliki bekas luka di kelopak mata sebelah kirinya, matanya berwarna coklat. Hidungnya mancung, ya tapi tidak sepanjang Usopp, nakama ibunya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti selalu tersenyum, entah apa dia memang tersenyum terus atau apa wajahnya memang seperti itu. Puas memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu, wanita itu lalu memperhatikan keseluruhan penampilan pria itu. Pria itu mengenakan celana jins belel, kaos putih, dan rompi merah. Terdapat topi jerami tergantung dipunggungnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Untuk ukuran pria seusianya, dia terlihat bersih. Tidak seperti Sanji, pamannya yang... dia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Baiklah, hanya untuk hari ini saja." Jawab wanita itu akhirnya.

"Terima kasih."

Wanita berambut kemerahan* itu lalu membuatkan pemuda itu makanan yang dipesan oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lalu membayar makanan dengan uang yang dimilikinya. Wanita itu menerimanya sambil memperhatikan uang yang diberikan pemuda itu, lalu ia pun menaruhnya di kotak harta karun miliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mencari temanku, Olvia-san, apa kau mengetahuinya dimana aku bisa menemukannya? Kudengar ia dibawa ke Impel Down." Ujar wanita itu bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak tahu. Ini kali pertamaku disini." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Oh... kalau begitu, aku akan lanjut lagi. Mungkin dia sudah dibawa ke Marine Ford..." pamit wanita itu sambil menggumamkan kalimat terakhir itu.

Pemuda itu melihat kepergian wanita itu, memastikan dia baik-baik saja sebelum dia berbalik untuk mencari tempat tujuan utamanya disini.

XXX

"Ah... itu ada tangga. Mungkin lewat sana."

Pemuda itu terus berjalan menuruni tangga. Begitu sampai di lantai berikutnya, alarm berbunyi dan dari segala penjuru marinir yang berjaga disana langsung menyerangnya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah tali (?) yang ternyata merupakan ekor dari penjaga lantai. Hewan buas itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya dijadikan sebuah pedang. Pemuda itu juga kemudian dengan semua teknik yang ia kuasai mulai melawan seluruh marinir yang menyerangnya.

"Haaah... Ada apa dengan tempat ini?!" geram pemuda itu.

' _Hari yang melelahkan. Apa ini semacam latihan tempur atau apa? Sekarang aku benar-benar_ _lapar_.'

Pemuda yang telah turun hingga lima lantai itu lalu melihat sesosok yang terlihat seperti makanan dimatanya. Sebenarnya itu adalah seekor serigala. Pemuda itu lalu mengejar makanan yang dilihatnya seperti manusia purba yang melihat mangsa dihadapan mereka.

XXX

"Aaah... enaknya. Tapi ini dimana?"

"Oi... siapapun diluar sana, aku minta makananmu itu ya... aku lapar sekali."

Pemuda itu tersentak. Dibelakangnya, ada sebuah penjara tapi anehnya di lantai tempat penjara itu berada tak ada satupun marinir kecuali dirinya. Mungkin dia tersesat lagi saat mencoba menangkap makanan yang dilihatnya tadi. Pemuda itu lalu memberikan sebagian makanan yang ia dapatkan kepada penghuni penjara itu. Penghuni penjara itu sosok yang menyeramkan, dia seperti pembunuh bayaran yang pernah diburu ayahnya. Tapi pemuda itu tahu kalau penghuni penjara itu orang yang baik karena dia bisa melihat senyumnya dibalik rambut panjangnya yang tidak terawat.

"Paman, sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Shishishi... aku tidak tahu. Hei, kau... jadilah nakamaku." Jawab penghuni penjara itu dengan suara serak dan lemah.

"Tentu saja paman."

XXX

Pemuda itu memasang sikap siaga saat dia melihat lebih banyak marinir dihadapannya, dia baru saja akan melakukan trik seperti yang diajarkan oleh kembaran ayahnya itu namun marinir yang tadinya mengangkat senjata mereka kemudian serentak menurunkannya dan bersama marinir yang sepertinya pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari lainnya memberikan hormat pada pemuda itu.

"Oh... apa ini? Apa pesta penyambutan marinir barunya telah selesai?"

"Maafkan kami, Fleet Admiral. Kami tidak tahu kalau anda Fleet Admiral yang baru." Ucap salah satu marinir yang menyerangnya.

"Nah... tenang saja. Jadi apa kalian tahu dimana ruanganku?" jawab pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hahahaha... kau memiliki aura yang sama dengannya bahkan kau memiliki nama yang sama dengannya." Ujar Fujitora, "Fleet Admiral Edogawa Luffy."

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan skuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.


	2. Interlude Arc : Back for Good

**Disclaimer** : One Piece milik Oda Eiichirou, Detective Conan milik Goshou Aoyama

 **BACK FOR GOOD**

DRAP...CKREK...

Dalam sekejap suasana dalam kereta laut itu berubah menjadi tegang, sekelompok orang berpakaian marinir dan seragam yang tidak pernah dilihat mereka itu mengarahkan senjata mereka pada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri sambil berpegangan pada salah satu pegangan tangan di kereta itu. Pemuda berumur sekitar 20an tahun yang memakai topi jerami itu menguap dan menggeliat, terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia lalu melepaskan topi jeraminya dan membiarkannya tergantung di belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekitarnya, menyadari bahwa ia dikepung oleh sekelompok orang bersenjata.

"Hm..."

Tidak ada yang pernah menduganya dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat. Hanya udara kosong yang ada dihadapan mereka, tak ada lagi pemuda bertopi jerami di hadapan mereka. Mereka lalu menurunkan senjata mereka dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan keberadaan pemuda itu namun nihil, pemuda itu tak ada dimanapun sejauh mata memandang. Seseorang diantara mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari pemuda itu.

"Hei! Apa kau mencariku?"

"Sial!"

Pemuda itu sudah melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar stasiun, sementara sekelompok orang tadi masih di dalam kereta yang terus melaju entah kemana.

XXX

Pemuda itupun berjalan – jalan di kota tempat ia turun di stasiun tadi. Kota yang indah, pemuda itupun mengambil sebuah earphone kemudian mengutak-atiknya, dia menunggu sejenak namun tak ada respon. Ponsel satelit pemberian kakek profesor itu masih tetap bergeming, mungkin sinyal di kota tempatnya berada itu memang sulit sinyal. Sementara menunggu sambungan telepon dari sisi lainnya, ia pun berjalan-jalan menaiki Yagara. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi bintang ketika melihat Yagara, dia lalu menelusuri perairan disana.

"Kereenn... ini seperti naik gondola di Venesia. Yahooo!"

Pemuda itu kembali mengenakan topi jeraminya, dia mampir di sebuah stall penjual daging mizu-mizu. Dia membeli daging itu untuknya dan untuk Yagara tersebut. Setelah ia puas menelusuri perairan di seluruh kota tersebut, dia pun kembali ke penyewaan Yagara.

"Apa kau wisatawan asing?"

"Ya... bisa dibilang begitu."

"Oh Yagara itu sepertinya menyukaimu. Aku akan menghadiahkannya untukmu. Saat kau datang kesini lagi, kau bisa memakainya lagi."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Paman, apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah kapal?"

"Oh... kau bisa mendapatkannya di Dock 1."

"Terima kasih, Paman. Sampai jumpa, Rizu!"

Pemilik penyewaan yagara itu hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda bertopi jerami itu. Dia kemudian masuk kedalam bersama Rizu, dia mengambil sebuah poster buronan kemudian menaruhnya kembali menggumamkan sesuatu seperti dia benar-benar mirip dengannya bukan, Rizu. Rizu hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

XXX

"Pasti disini tempat yang ditunjukkan Paman tadi."

"Permisi."

Pemuda itu mencoba masuk kedalam Dock 1 namun lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan perlakuan tak menyenangkan hingga ia berpikir apa ada yang salah dengannya atau orang-orang disana memang tidak menyukainya. Pemuda itu berdiri ditengah-tengah para pembuat kapal yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja. Pemuda itu lalu membuka topi jeraminya, namun ketika dia membuka topi jeraminya, secara serempak mereka menurunkan apapun senjata mereka kemudian salah satu dari mereka seperti menahan airmata. Mereka terpaku melihat pemuda itu hingga seorang pria tua yang memiliki hamster di salah satu kantong bajunya menghampiri mereka dan terkejut, begitupun dengan pria berambut biru ala Ace Ventura dengan baju hawai dan celana dalam torpedo, bahkan pria yang mirip Ace Ventura itu meneteskan airmatanya melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berdiri mematung kebingungan.

"Apa kau pemilik tempat ini, Paman?"

"Ya. ada yang bisa kubantu, Mugiwara?"

"Mugi-... ah, aku kesini untuk menyewa kapal, Paman."

"Hei nak, disini bukan tempat penyewaan kapal." Sahut pria berotot yang mirip Rambo namun sudah tua.

"Kau bisa menaiki kapalku kalau kau mau." Ujar pria berambut biru itu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Berapa harga sewanya Paman?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu membayarnya, kapal itu sudah lama tidak digunakan jadi aku sangat senang kalau kau mau memakainya."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Ayo ikut aku."

XXX

"Paman, apa kau tahu dimana Marinford atau Impel Down?"

"*menaikkan kacamatanya* kenapa kau menanyakan tempat itu?"

"Karena tujuanku meminjam kapal untuk kesana, Paman."

"!"

XXX

"Apa ini kapalnya yang kau bilang itu, Paman?"

"Ya. Jangan khawatir, bahan bakar kapal ini hanya cola dan kapal ini akan menjadi suupeeer cool-a."

"Aku mau yang lain saja paman. Kapal ini terlalu berharga untuk kunaiki."

"Hmm... begini saja, aku akan mengantarkan kau kesana dengan kapal ini. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, Paman."

XXX

"Kapten, kapal itu..."

"Arahkan seluruh mariam ke arah kapal itu! Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kapten mereka sudah dieksekusi dua puluh tahun yang lalu, bajak laut Topi Jerami!"

"Nak, apa kau mau me-" tanya pria berambut biru pada pemuda itu namun terpotong ketika dilihatnya pemuda bertopi jerami itu sudah mengambil alih meriam dan menyerang balik kapal marinir di hadapan mereka.

Pria berambut biru itu tersenyum kemudian mengubah kemudinya menjadi channel 0 dan meneriakkan "Coup De Bourst!" dan kapal yang dinaiki keduanya pun melaju di udara. Pemuda itu pun terkagum-kagum pada kapal itu. dia lalu mengatakan kalau kapal itu suuupeeer keren.

GROOOWLLL

"Kau tidak bisa memakan jeruk itu, Mugiwara!"

"Eh? Kenapa Paman?"

"Navigator kami tidak akan menyukainya. Dia akan marah kalau ada yang mengambil jeruknya tanpa seizinnya. Kau tak akan mau melihatnya, bro."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu bagaimana ketika pohon jeruk ini panen, Paman?"

"Yuzu selalu datang untuk memanen jeruk-jeruk itu."

"Oh.. apa dia navigator Paman?"

"Bukan, dia anak navigator dan kapten kami. Navigator kami bernama Na-"

BLARR

"Oh, tidak! Marinir itu menyusul kita, Paman."

"Ya, karena kita sudah mendekati markas besar mereka."

"Putar balik, Paman. Aku ingin bertemu navigator Paman."

"Apa kau segitu inginnya jeruk itu?"

"Hehehe... ya. sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bibitnya...hehehe..."

XXX

"Fujitora-san, ada berita yang mengatakan kalau bajak laut Topi Jerami bergerak kembali dari Waterseven menuju Marinford." Lapor salah satu marinir.

"Hmm... biarkan saja dia kemari."

"Fujitora-san, kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami memutar balik kapalnya. kami belum tahu mau kemana mereka tapi kami terus mengejar mereka."

"Baiklah."

XXX

"Usopp-sama!"seru Piiman berlari menuju rumah Kaya.

"Ada apa Piiman?"

"Soka... Soka..."

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia bertengkar dengan Ninjin lagi?"

"Tidak. Tapi Soka berhadapan dengan marinir..."

"Kapten, Soka ditangkap marinir." lapor Tamanegi.

"Apa?! Kenapa?"

"Ayo... kapten!"

XXX

"Haah... latihan di dojo jadi membosankan kalau tidak ada Olvia-san dan Robin-sensei."

Dari belakang para murid dojo tersebut, mereka bisa merasakan aura mematikan yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Mereka pun berbalik dan...

"Waaa... Monster dojo sudah kembali."

"Siapa yang kalian bilang monster dojo?!"

"Hahahahaha... kau memang pantas mendapatkan julukan itu, Kuina. Monster dojo hahaha..."

"Diam kau, Namizou!"

"Oi! Namaku Zou bukan Namizou."

"Ya... tapi wajahmu itu seperti ibumu. Lola-obahan saja memanggilmu Namizou."

"Tch... dasar monster dojo."

"Ayo kita bertanding. Siapa yang kalah dia akan menjadi budak yang menang selama sebulan penuh. Deal?"

"Kau akan menyesal bertaruh denganku."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di desa Shimotsuki, Zoro dan Robin sedang berhadapan dengan marinir yang mencoba menangkap mereka.

XXX

"Oi Sanji... marinir-marinir itu mencarimu. Jangan sampai merusak restoran lagi."

"Tch... ada apa dengan mereka kali ini?"

"Temui saja kalau kau penasaran."

"Dark Leg Sanji."

XXX

"Chopper, bersembunyilah. Marinir datang kesini untuk menangkapmu."

"Marinir!?"

"Tenang saja, kalian. Chopper tidak akan tertangkap dengan mudah."

"Um.. Dokter Kureha, Chopper baru saja tertangkap dan mereka membawanya pergi."

XXX

"Yohohoho... apa kau akan membawaku?"

"Soul King. Kau ditangkap."

"Hanauta Sancho Yahazu Giri."

XXX

"Paman, apa kau sering mengalami hal ini?"

"Ya, karena aku seorang bajak laut."

"Meskipun kau tidak berbuat kesalahan?!"

"Ya. Marinir tidak akan pernah membiarkan bajak laut berkeliaran."

"Itu benar tapi itu karena mereka salah."

Lagi-lagi mereka dikepung oleh kapal angkatan laut. Pria berambut biru dan pemuda bertopi jerami itu lalu saling membelakangi. Pemuda itu kemudian menjetikkan jarinya dan boom! Keduanya menghilang seperti asap. Para marinir itupun mencari diseluruh kapal namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Ditengah – tengah kebingungan itu, mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh kemunculan pemuda bertopi jerami dan pria berambut biru itu.

"Perhatikan baik-baik pakaian dan senjata kalian dan tada!" ujar Pemuda itu.

"EEHH? Ada apa ini?!"

"Bye bye!"

Ketika mereka sadar mereka sedang berdiri di udara, mengenakan pakaian wanita dan senjata mereka berubah menjadi bunga. Mereka pun jatuh ke laut. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pria berambut biru itu hanya mengamati pemuda bertopi jerami itu namun jika kau melihat matanya, dibalik kaca mata hitamnya itu, matanya berubah menjadi bintang sejak pemuda itu menjalankan aksinya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Mugiwara?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat sulap, Paman?"

"Sulap?"

"Ya. Paman Kaitou yang mengajariku."

XXX

"Paman, terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Paman pergi saja, aku akan mengalihkan marinir – marinir itu." ujar Pemuda bertopi jerami itu.

Ketika mereka kembali memasuki perairan Water Seven, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menghilang dan sudah berpindah ke kapal marinir tepat di belakang mereka. Tanpa saling mengetahui nama masing – masing, keduanya berpisah dan pria berambut biru itu pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari marinir – marinir tersebut. Dan ketika dia melihat ke arah pohon jeruk itu, seluruh jeruk yang sudah matang sudah lenyap. Hanya ada note disana yang berbunyi "Aku meninggalkan uang untuk pengobatan paman. *ikon jeruk bertopi jerami*"

"!"

XXX

"Waaa! Ternyata benar, dia masih hidup." Ujar salah satu prajurit marinir.

"Halo. Apa kau pernah melihat sulap?"

"?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai, dia mengambil topi jeraminya kemudian memperlihatkan pada marinir tersebut. Para marinir itupun kehilangan fokus mereka, bahkan komandan mereka pun ikut melihat topi itu. Pemuda itu kemudian memegang topi jeraminya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam topi jerami itu lalu dikeluarkannya lagi namun kali ini dalam topi terdapat saputangan, dia memberikan sapu tangan itu pada marinir – marinir tersebut dan menyuruh mereka untuk menarik saputangan itu. Saputangan tersebut terus ditarik hingga akhirnya sesuatu ikut keluar dari dalam topi jerami tersebut. Seketika para marinir tersebut menjadi panik karena di ujung saputangan terdapat bom waktu yang di-set untuk meledak dalam waktu lima detik.

5

4

3

2

1

BOOM!

Tidak ada ledakan, namun semua penghuni kapal kecuali pemuda itu merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat. Bom waktu itu sebenarnya merupakan gas tidur, pemuda itu lalu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka pergi meninggalkan kapal marinir tersebut.

XXX

"Paman Chopper, kau tertangkap juga?"

"Olvia! Kenapa kau ada dikapal ini?"

"Aku tertangkap."

"Yohohoho... Chopper-san, ah Olvia-san, apa aku boleh tahu warna dalammu?"

"Oi!"

"Waa... Usopp!"

"Kalian tertangkap juga?"

"Marinir-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Para penjaga yang bertugas menjaga sel mereka pun berlarian ke arah dek kapal. Samar-samar mereka mendengar teriakan yang menyebutkan Mugiwara, dalam sekejap Usopp, Chopper, dan Brook menjadi tegang. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak mendengar nama itu? setahun... dua tahun... tidak! Sudah dua puluh tahun sejak kapten mereka dieksekusi, mereka sudah benar-benar bubar dan kini setelah dua puluh berlalu, mereka ditangkap marinir dan dimasukkan penjara, diluar sana 'Mugiwara' sedang bertarung melawan marinir.

"Luffy/Luffy-san!" lirih Usopp, Chopper, dan Brook sembari menahan tangis mereka.

"Kau memanggil- waaa!" sahut pemuda bertopi jerami itu.

"Waaa!"

"*dag dig dug* aduh... kaget aku. Aku pikir hanya di Harajuku saja ada yang memakai cosplay, ternyata disini juga ada."

"Cosplay?"

"Apa kau benar-benar Luffy?" tanya Usopp memastikan.

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, Paman Pinokio?"

"Paman Pinokio? Siapa? Aku?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi? Hidungmu panjang seperti Pinokio, itu pasti karena kau terus berbohong, kan Paman."

"Chopper, Brook, dia ini sudah pasti bukan Luffy."

"Hahahaha... hanya karena dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan berarti dia itu bukan Luffy, Usopp-san."

"Waaa... tengkorak yang bisa bicara. Menyeramkan!"

"Kau benar, Usopp-san, dia bukan Luffy-san."

"Hahaha... kalian berdua terlalu berlebihan,-"

"Wow... apa kalian sedang pesta halloween, tengkorak dan monster rusa yang memakai topi."

"Dia bukan Luffy!"

"Ah! Apa-apaan marinir itu, lancang sekali mereka memenjarakan nenek-nenek!"

"Nenek-nenek? Aku?!"

"Ah ketahuan! Sampai jumpa lagi, semuanya."

XXX

GROOWWLL

"Waaa... ada bau harum masakan."

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju harum makanan yang ia cium. Di pulau yang tidak ia ketahui, dia akhirnya berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran marinir – marinir itu. "Fake Luffy!" ketika pemuda itu berbalik, para tahanan yang ia bebaskan sebelumnya itu lalu berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda itu pun menyapa mereka dengan panggilan paman tukang bohong, tengkorak menyeramkan, nenek-nenek cantik, dan monster rusa, namun bukanlah ucapan terima kasih yang ia dapatkan melainkan tembakan (?), telur berapi (?), tebasan (?), dan pukulan. K.O! pemuda itu terlempar dan tersungkur memuntahkan darah, para pelaku utama itu kemudian meninggalkannya disana tanpa belas kasihan. Dia terlalu lapar dan lemas untuk menghindar ataupun melawan balik mereka, dia pun berbaring di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya yang semakin perih karena kelaparan. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit lalu mengikuti bau masakan yang tadi ia cium.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi..." lirih Pemuda bertopi jerami itu.

"Iya, sebentar." Sahut pemilik rumah.

CKREK

"Ah... maaf mengganggu, bi. Aku me- ke-kenapa bibi menangis?"

"..." pemilik rumah itu membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan airmatanya yang semakin deras.

"Waaa... Oh!"

Dalam panik, pemuda itu teringat saat ia masih kecil. Saat ia kecil, ia pernah menangis terisak-isak karena kelinci peliharaannya mati ketabrak sepeda roda tiga. Saat itu ayahnya memakaikannya topi jerami dan berkata, _"berhenti menangis Luffy. Kau anak yang kuat, Usabi pasti sangat sedih jika melihatmu menangisinya. Kau ini benar-benar seperti ibumu, selalu menangis karena hal seperti itu."_ Pemuda bertopi jerami itu lalu melepas topi jerami miliknya dan memakaikannya pada pemilik rumah tersebut sambil tersenyum ia mengatakan kepada pemilik rumah tersebut "tenang saja, tenang saja, jangan menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Tapi pemilik rumah tersebut semakin meneteskan airmatanya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang pipi pemuda tersebut. Tangan yang tadinya membekap mulutnya karena menahan tangis, memegang pundak pemuda itu sambil menggumamkan "Ryuusei".

Pemuda itu hanya memandang wajah pemilik rumah tersebut dengan tatapan khawatir dan panik, dia memang tidak pernah bisa menenangkan wanita yang menangis selain menyeka airmata mereka seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini kepada wanita yang terlihat kurang lebih berumur 40an tahun itu.

GROOOWWLLL

"Maaf bi, sebenarnya..."

"*tertawa kecil* Apa kau lapar?"

"Iya... sebenarnya itu tujuanku kemari." Jawab pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo masuk. Kebetulan aku sedang memasak bebek panggang dengan saus jeruk ala Bellemere-san."

"Terima kasih, bi. Maaf datang tidak diundang."

XXX

*Alarm berbunyi*

"Kepala sipir Magellan, orang itu mencoba membobol penjara lagi."

"Siapkan jebakan air laut hingga level 6. Tutup semua jalur melalui sel lain agar air tidak merendam mereka! Pastikan **dia** tidak bisa keluar dari Impel Down ini."

"Siap, laksanakan!"

"Kurohige...! tidak akan aku biarkan kau keluar seperti apa yang terjadi pada Shiki empat puluh tahun yang lalu."

XXX

"Jadi itu Kau?!"

Para kru cowok bajak laut Topi Jerami pun mengeroyok Franky secara serempak. Franky datang menemui nakamanya di restoran Baratie dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami hari itu, namun baru sampai di bagian para marinir mengejarnya karena dia menaiki Sunny, para kru pria Topi Jerami sudah mengeroyoknya.

"Kau harusnya melihatnya. Dia benar-benar suuupeeer!"

XXX

Di suatu tempat di Impel Down, salah satu sel di level tersembunyi. Penghuni level tersebut kedatangan tamu tak terduga, tahanan yang dipenuhi oleh rantai di sekujur tubuhnya dan rambut panjang menjuntai seperti sadako itu seperti memberikan tatapan tajam kepada tamu tersebut. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya sehingga rantai tersebut berbunyi. Tamu tersebut kemudian membuka sel tersebut dan meletakkan makanan di dekat penghuni sel tersebut.

"Angkatan Laut sudah mengeksekusinya, Akagami no Shanks!"

"Shanks... bagaimana dengan nakamaku?"

"Mereka tidak tersentuh. Apa kau dengar kalau bajak laut Topi Jerami kembali muncul?"

"!"

XXX

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Interlude Arc Final : Mirror

**Disclaimer** : One Piece milik Oda Eiichirou. Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

 **Warning** : OOC, AU/AR/AT mungkin, banyak typo, dll.

 **Genre** : ( **main genre** ) Friendship, Romance, Family; ( **minor genre** ) Adventure, Action, comedy (?).

 **MIRROR**

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, Mugiwara!"

"..."

De javu. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bertopi jerami yang sedang menikmati makanannya di restoran Baratie, lagi – lagi ia ditodong oleh marinir yang mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahnya. Dia terus menikmati makannya hingga habis, dia juga meminum minumannya dengan tenang. Para marinir tersebut mulai mendekatinya masih mengarahkan senjata mereka dan...

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan orang tuamu?"

Pemuda bertopi jerami itu sudah menduduki senjata – senjata para marinir yang mengepungnya. Salah satu dari mereka memperingatkan rekannya yang mengepung pemuda itu untuk berhati-hati karena kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

"Terlambat."

Pemuda itu sudah keluar dari restoran itu, sengaja memancing para marinir tersebut untuk keluar. Pertarungan satu lawan satu pun tak bisa dihindarkan oleh para marinir tersebut. "Jangan pernah menodongkan senjata pada orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya." Setelah itu dia kembali ke restoran untuk membayar makanannya dan menaiki salah satu kapal marinir tersebut dengan menyamar menjadi salah satu prajurit marinir.

XXX

"Fujitora-san, kami telah membawa Mugiwara no Luffy seperti yang kau perintahkan."

"Kalian boleh pergi."

"Baik, Fujitora-san."

"Apa kau yang bernama Edogawa Luffy?" tanya Fujitora pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ya. Edogawa Luffy, Angkatan Laut Bagian Intelijen, pindahan dari Angkatan Laut Jepang. Ini surat perintah dan surat keputusan saya dari satuan saya di Jepang." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat itu kepada Fujitora.

"Hmm... jadi kau menggantikan Akainu-san sebagai Fleet Admiral."

"Ya."

"Apa kau kenal raja bajak laut, Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Monkey D. Luffy? Raja bajak laut? Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi rasanya tidak asing... wanita yang memberikanku makan waktu itu juga terasa familiar..." gumam pemuda itu namun masih bisa terdengar Fujitora.

"Apa kau mau menemuinya?"

"Menemui siapa, Paman?"

"Mugiwara no Luffy yang asli."

"?!"

XXX

"Jadi disini aku bisa menemuinya..."

XXX

"Apa anda yakin dengan keputusan anda, pak?"

"Ini sudah keputusan Perdana Menteri."

"Kami benar-benar kehilangan komandan sepertinya, pak."

"Hahaha... aku juga. Tapi ini untuk kebaikannya juga, kau tahu..."

Pikirannya jauh melayang pada kasus yang ditangani ayah dari orang yang mereka bicarakan itu, detektif terkenal itu mengatakan kalau kasus yang ditangani itu bukan kasus biasa. Kasus itu melibatkan sebuah organisasi yang dirahasiakan kebenarannya. Pemerintah mungkin terlibat namun ia tak memiliki bukti yang cukup untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran itu. dia akan memintanya mengirimkan anaknya ke tempat yang ia curigai. Hanya **dia** yang bisa mengungkapkan kebenarannya dan mengubah **dunia itu**.

"Kita sudah terlalu dalam masuk kedalam labirin itu. Pandora box mungkin akan terbuka."

"..?"

XXX

"Ada apa dengan tempat ini?!"

Pemuda itu pun menggunakan trik yang sama untuk menipu penjaga penjara terkuat itu. Dia lalu berlari menuju lantai selanjutnya namun lagi lagi dan lagi di dihadang oleh penjaga penjara. Pemuda yang bernama Edogawa Luffy itu terus berlari menghindari jebakan, serangan, dan racun yang mengarah padanya. Tubuhnya yang lelah dan perutnya yang keroncongan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba saja hewan aneh yang memakai senjata datang menghampirinya dan menyerangnya.

"Arrgghh!"

Dalam sekejap para penghuni sel penjara di lantai itu pun pingsan dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. Penjaga penjara yang memantau monitor dan den den mushi itu juga sebagian hewan aneh yang menyerangnya pun pingsan seketika. Pemuda itu terus berlari menuju lantai berikutnya, "Ini seperti di dungeon saja. Apa aku berada dalam game RPG buatan kakek Agasha? Aah... ini sangat menyebalkan. Ada apa dengan para penjaga itu?" pemuda itu terus berlari dan melawan, berlari dan melawan, begitu seterusnya hingga ia sampai lantai yang dikelilingi api dan tungku dengan api menyala-nyala. "Jigoku!"

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita bersama tiga hewan yang menjadi favoritnya tetapi dihadapannya kali itu tiga hewan itu monster minotaurus yang ia lawan pada game RPG buatan profesor sebelah rumah ayahnya. Wanita itu sepertinya juga merupakan penjaga penjara, dia memegang cambuk yang siap dilayangkan kapan saja.

Wanita berambut panjang gelombang itu menyerang pemuda itu menggunakan cambuknya namun cambuk itu ditangkapnya. Jurus maut spesial penakluk wanita : pegang pinggangnya, tatap matanya dengan lembut (pastikan kau benar – benar menatap matanya secara langsung), letakkan tanganmu agak ke bawah pinggulnya, dekatkan dia ke tubuhmu, dan jika dia sudah terhipnotis dengan tatapan matamu maka berikan kejutan untuknya berupa sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau jurus maut spesial yang diajarkan Paman Kaitou itu benar-benar berhasil. Tapi kenapa hewan – hewan itu masih mengejarku."

Pemuda itu lalu berhenti berlari dan melawan hewan – hewan itu hingga ketiganya masuk ke dalam tungku api dibawah lantai tempat ia berlari. Dia terus berlari hingga lantai selanjutnya. Dia menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu besar di ujung lantai dengan api menyala itu, brrr! Tulang yang tadinya seakan meleleh karena panasnya lantai itu dalam sekejap membekukan seluruh tubuhnya. "Ada apa dengan tempat ini sebenarnya?!"

XXX

"Makanan..."

Pemuda bertopi jerami yang kelaparan itu menatap kawanan serigala kutub yang mendekat kepadanya, namun ketika melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda dihadapan mereka itu para serigala itu perlahan mundur teratur. Terdengar sayup – sayup suara yang mengatakan "Siapa orang itu? aku tidak pernah melihat serigala – serigala itu ketakutan seperti itu." seperti yang dikatakan para tahanan itu, serigala – serigala kutub itupun mundur teratur ketakutan. Pemuda bertopi jerami itu bagaikan predator sadis yang memangsa kawanan serigala itu mulai berlari mengejar kawanan serigala kutub yang melarikan diri darinya.

"Bulu – bulu itu sepertinya sangat hangat."

"Hiii!" batin kawanan serigala itu berlarian.

Para serigala itu berlarian ke arah sel tahanan berharap mereka bisa memasukinya untuk melindungi diri mereka namun pemuda bertopi jerami yang kelaparan itu semakin cepat dan menangkap salah satu dari mereka. Dalam pandangan serigala – serigala itu, pemuda itu seperti nenek sihir yang menyayat dan menguliti tubuh rekan mereka dengan sadisnya. Atas nama persahabatan, salah satu serigala yang belum tertangkap itu akhirnya mencoba menyerang pemuda itu namun nasibnya berakhir sama dengan rekannya yang mati ditangan pemuda itu.

"Oi! Ini untuk kalian saja. aku sudah kenyang." Ujar pemuda itu melemparkan sebagian daging serigala yang sudah ia masak ke dalam sel terdekat dari tempatnya makan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, dia sudah menjadikan kulit serigala itu menjadi mantel hangat yang sudah menutupi tubuh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lalu melihat ke kawanan serigala yang tersisa. Mereka bergetar ketakutan menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa kalian tahu jalan menuju lantai berikutnya, Ookami-san?"

Kawanan serigala itu pun menunjukkan jalan menuju lantai berikutnya. Pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada kawanan serigala itu sambil tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai berikutnya.

XXX

"Kepala sipir Magellan, orang itu berhasil kabur dari selnya."

"Apa kau bilang? Apa yang dilakukan penjaga penjara lainnya?"

"Mereka mencoba menghentikan penyusup yang mirip Mugiwara no Luffy."

"APA?! Kalian masih belum bisa menghentikannya?!"

"Maaf, Kepala sipir Magellan."

"Biar aku yang akan menghadapi mereka."

XXX

"Mugiwara..!"

Kali ini dihadapan pemuda itu, masih di lantai membeku itu berdiri sesosok pria besar yang mirip penjahat kelas kakap. Wajahnya mengingatkannya pada bajak laut yang diburunya saat ia masih di Tokyo. Bajak laut yang menyandera dan sudah membunuh banyak orang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tipe bajak laut yang paling dibencinya. Pria berbadan besar dan berambut panjang serta janggut yang hitam itu, giginya hitam dan kuning seperti bajak laut antagonis yang ia lihat di film bajak laut favoritnya, Pirate of Carribean.

"Apa kau bajak laut orang besar?"

"Ya, dan aku akan merebut gelar raja bajak laut darimu, Mugiwara. Navigatormu, aku akan mencarinya dan membunuhnya, lalu akan kuambil peta menuju one piece. Zehahaha!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, orang besar?"

"Zehahahaha... semua orang tahu kalau kau tidak pernah bisa berpura-pura, Mugiwara. Mungkin aku akan mencicipi tubuhnya sebelum aku membunuhnya, zehahaha..."

Ditangan pria besar itu terdapat poster buronan seorang wanita dengan pose seperti model, pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas foto yang ada di poster buronan itu dan seketika itu juga matanya membulat sempurna. Wanita yang di poster buronan itu adalah wanita yang sama yang memberikannya makanan di pulau yang tidak ia ketahui itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu lalu menyerang pria berbadan besar itu. dia meninju wajah pria itu hingga pria itu terpental. Pria berbadan besar itu lalu berdiri dan menyeka darah diujung bibir dan hidungnya. Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya namun belum sempat ia mengerahkan segala kekuatan kegelapannya itu, pemuda itu sudah menyerangnya kembali. Pemuda itu menghajarnya habis – habisan namun bagaikan melawan bos lantai di game RPG yang ia mainkan. Pria berbadan besar itu hanya terluka kecil menerima serangan demi serangan.

"Zehahaha... apa hanya itu kemampuanmu?"

"Aku hanya menyerangmu secara membabi buta. Itu seperti pemanasan."

"Zehahaha...!"

"Kali ini aku benar – benar akan serius. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh sehelai rambut wanita itu."

"Zehahahaha... manusia karet sepertimu menggunakan pedang... jangan meremehkanku, Mugiwara!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang manusia karet, pria besar!"

Dalam sekejap lantai beku itu dipenuhi seperti asap hitam yang memenuhi seluruh lantai. Pria berbadan besar itu dengan kekuatannya menghisap seluruh isi lantai bahkan lantai – lantai diatas mereka. _"Luffy, ingat! Kau akan menjadi kuat karena kau memiliki sesuatu/seseorang untuk kau lindungi."_ Pria itu lalu menyerang pemuda dengan jurus terkuatnya yang pernah ia pakai untuk menangkap Hiken no Ace. Pemuda itu memfokuskan segalanya kepada satu serangan itu, dia memegang kedua pedangnya dengan erat dan memperhatikan sambil menganalisa kekuatan yang menyerupai bola raksasa itu. Pria berbadan besar itu melepaskan serangannya ke arah pemuda bertopi jerami itu dan...

BLARR

"Kau bukanlah tandinganku, pria besar."

"Tidak mungkin aku kalah dengan manusia karet sepertimu yang menggunakan pedang kayu."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan manusia karet!"

"Zehahaha..."

Dinding penjara bawah laut itupun mulai retak, keretakan itu mulai menyebar hinga menimbulkan suara kretek kretek. Menyadari tujuannya datang kesana, pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai berikutnya untuk menemukan seseorang yang dikatakan oleh pria yang memakai topi beruang itu.

XXX

Terlambat sudah. Karena retakan yang terjadi dan tekanan dari air laut, seluruh penjara Impel Down pun hancur menyebabkan penghuni Impel Down terseret air laut dan tenggelam. Pemuda itu lalu memakai tangki oksigen portable yang diberikan kakek Agasha, profesor yang tinggal di sebelah rumah ayahnya. Kalung yang ia kenakan mulai bergerak ke arah salah satu sel yang ikut tenggelam bersama sel – sel lainnya. Dia tidak melihat pria besar itu lagi. Ketika dia ingin mencari pria besar itu, kalungnya terus bergerak menuju satu sel penjara itu membuatnya hampir tercekik. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti pergerakan kalungnya itu. Tanpa ia ketahui, kalung itu berisi dua vivre card.

Monster laut yang berkeliaran di sekitar luar Impel Down itu mulai menyerang pemuda itu karena tak ada lagi halangan untuk mereka. Pemuda itu tak punya banyak waktu lagi sebelum batas tangki oksigen dan tubuhnya mencapai batasnya. Pemuda itu lalu menatap monster laut yang menyerangnya, monster itu pun terhenti. Pemuda itu kembali menyelam menuju sel yang diarahkan oleh kalungnya, secara tak terduga monster laut yang tadi menyerangnya seolah ingin membantunya, berenang menuju sel yang dituju pemuda itu dan membukakan sel itu untuk pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu lalu mengikatkan suspender elastis pemberian ayahnya itu pada badan monster laut dan menyambungkannya pada tubuhnya dan tubuh tahanan yang ditunjukkan kalungnya itu, dia lalu menarik suspender tersebut sambil menekan tombolnya. Monster laut itu lalu membawa keduanya ke permukaan. Pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan pelampung portable yang dibuatkan oleh kakek Agasha. Dia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada monster laut itu.

XXX

"Hari yang melelahkan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa semua orang terus menerus menyerangku? oh kecuali Paman berambut biru, Bibi baik hati, dan Paman marinir yang buta itu. Aku lelah dan lapar. Dan siapa orang ini, kenapa kalungku bergerak menuju orang ini?" Perlahan kesadaran pemuda itu mulai menghilang dan ia pun tertidur kelelahan dan kelaparan.

XXX

"Hah? Dimana aku? Waaa!"

Pemuda itu pun terkejut ketika melihat ada wajah besar yang memperhatikannya sangat dekat. Pemuda itu lalu menatap horror orang – orang dihadapannya. Para okama itu memperhatikannya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia mencoba tenang namun trauma masa kecilnya tidak menghilang, membuat tubuhnya gemetaran.

"A-ano... *glek* dimana orang yang bersamaku, Paman eh maksudku Bibi, Oh.. um... Paman Bibi."

"MESHI!*"

"Ah... dia sudah bangun rupanya, Mugi-boy."

"Mugi-boy?"

Setelah itu, Pemuda itu mengikuti okama berwajah besar itu kedalam kapalnya. Di salah satu kamar, orang yang sudah ia selamatkan itu makan secara membabi buta. Rambutnya yang panjang sudah dipotong dengan rapih. *grooowwlll* baru disadarinya kalau ia juga belum makan. Okama berwajah besar itu kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk makan. Dia pun memakan semua makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

Pemuda bertopi jerami dan tahanan yang ia selamatkan itu saling bertatapan dengan tajam meski tangan mereka sibuk mengambil semua makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Persaingan dua orang kelaparan itupun semakin menjadi ketika keduanya naik keatas meja sambil memakan daging di kedua tangan mereka, mereka saling melemparkan kalimat seperti kenapa kau terus merebut makananku atau itu yang ingin kukatakan.

GROOOWWWLLL

"Jangan berebut kalian berdua, masih banyak makanan di kapal ini. Kalau kalian berebut makanan lagi, akan kuubah kalian menjadi wanita."

XXX

"Terima kasih, Iva-chan. Sudah mengizinkanku untuk menumpang kapalmu dan memberikanku makanan."

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, Mugi-boy. Dia yang telah menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tidak perlu terima kasihmu."

"Aku juga tidak ingin berterima kasih padamu."

XXX

"Ada apa Usopp?"

"Aku hanya masih kepikiran sama orang yang mirip Luffy itu."

"Seperti apa dia? apa sebegitu miripnya sama Luffy?"

"Ya. Dia juga memakai topi jerami seperti punya Luffy."

"Apa seperti itu?"

"Ya, seperti it-"

"Oi kalian... lama tak jumpa!"

"Lama tak jumpa!"

"Nami, lama tak ju-"

BRUAKK

XXX

"Siapa dia, bu?"

"Ayahmu."

"Bukankah ayah sudah meninggal bu, dieksekusi."

"Itu juga yang ingin kuketahui, Yuzu."

"Jadi kau adalah ayahku, raja bajak laut."

"Shishishi... ya begitulah."

DUAK

"Aduh... kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, Nami."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'shishishi... ya begitulah' hah? Apa kau meragukan anakmu sendiri."

"Ah! Ada yang lebih penting dari itu... Nami!"

"...?"

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari anakku yang menjadi bajak laut, Nami!"

BLETAKK

"Hahahaha... "

DUAK

"Kenapa kau menjitakku juga, bi?"

"Hahahaha..."

BLETAK BLETAK

XXX

Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan bertanya kepada keduanya, dimulai dari kapten bajak laut Topi Jerami yang dinyatakan meninggal saat eksekusi dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Raja bajak laut itu menatap nakamanya satu per satu sebelum dia melanjutkan ceritanya yang hanya sebaris kalimat "ya seperti itu". Alhasil itu membuatnya digebukin para kru lelaki. Sementara Kru pria memberikan kapten mereka pelajaran, Robin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menanyakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada pemuda bertopi jerami itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, kenapa kau bersama kapten kami um...?"

"Edogawa Luffy. Namaku Edogawa Luffy, bi."

"..." Nami tampak berpikir ketika mendengar nama pemuda itu.

"Pergilah dan temuilah orang tua kandungmu. Ingatlah Luffy, apapun yang terjadi kau adalah anak kami dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Hanya ada satu kebenaran. Kau akan mengetahui kebenaran itu jika kau pergi ke dunia itu." jawab Pemuda bertopi jerami itu.

Dia menyerahkan sebuah buku kepada Robin. Robin melihat sampul buku itu dan membulatkan matanya. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Usopp dan memperlihatkan buku yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu. Usopp tak dapat mempercayai matanya. Buku itu merupakan tulisan Tamanegi, anggota bajak lautnya yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan buku itu?"

"Ayahku yang memberikannya. Dia bilang petunjuk orang tua kandungku ada di dalam buku itu. hanya aku yang membuktikan kebenarannya."

"Minna... buku ini... berisi log dari perjalanan bajak laut Topi Jerami hingga saat ini." Ujar Robin setelah membaca buku itu.

"Eeh?!"

XXX

"Satu pertanyaan lagi... bagaimana kau menemukan kapten kami?" tanya Robin.

"Oh... itu karena kalungku ini." Jawab Pemuda itu menyerahkan kalungnya kepada Robin.

"Ada apa Robin?"

"Tidak. Kalung ini... dia..."

Pemuda itu memandang Robin penuh tanya. Robin sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dia memperlihatkan kalung itu kepada nakamanya terutama kapten navigator mereka. Robin lalu menanyakan kepada Nami apa dia masih menyimpan vivre card milik Ryuusei. Nami mengangguk dan mengambil vivre card itu dari topi jerami milik Luffy sebelum dia memberikan kembali topi jerami itu kepada pemilik sebenarnya yang dibalas shishishi terima kasih Nami sudah menjaganya. Mereka memperhatikan vivre card itu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika vivre card itu mengarah ke arah pemuda bertopi jerami itu. mereka melihat vivre card itu dan pemuda itu berulang kali namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Ryuusei..."

Nami pun menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Itu seperti keajaiban, anak yang selama ini ia pikir sudah hilang dan tak akan kembali. Membawa kembali suaminya sekaligus kaptennya pulang. Yuzu dan Zou hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Itu kali pertama mereka melihat ekspresi ibu mereka seperti itu. Pemuda bertopi jerami itu hanya bingung dipeluk seperti itu namun ia membalas pelukan dari Nami. Dia mengatakan pada Nami kalo tidak tahu mengapa tetapi sesuatu pada diri Nami mengingatkannya pada ibunya, hal itu membuat Nami semakin meneteskan air matanya. Pemuda itu lalu melepaskan pelukan Nami dan menyeka airmata Nami seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

XXX

Drrt drrt drrt

"Ah... akhirnya teleponku berdering." Ujar Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Edogawa Luffy itu.

"Aniki..!"

"Raichi, ada apa?"

"Ibu kak... ibu sakit. Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi apa kau bisa pulang kesini? Aku rasa ibu merindukanmu, Luffy-aniki."

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung kesana. Raichi, jaga ibu sampai aku kembali ya. aku akan kembali kesana secepatnya."

"Baik, kak."

"Maaf, Paman, Bibi, aku harus kembali ke Tokyo. Ibuku sakit."

"Ryuusei, tunggu dulu..." cegah Nami memegang lengan pemuda itu.

"Kami akan ikut denganmu, benar kan kapten?" ujar Nami sembari meminta persetujuan pada Luffy.

"Yosha... ayo kita berpetualang!" seru Luffy yang mendapatkan jitakan dan tendangan dari nakamanya.

XXX

 **BERSAMBUNG**

*maaf kalo tulisannya salah...


	4. His Past Arc : Adventure of Lifetime

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece dan Detective Conan bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

 **ADVENTURE OF LIFETIME**

"Jangan menghalangiku!" seru duo Luffy itu kompak.

Sejak insiden hancurnya Impel Down itu para marinir atas perintah Sengoku memburu bajak laut Topi Jerami yang diduga sebagai dalang dari insiden itu.

"Ossan, jangan mengikuti kata-kataku. Kau sebelah sana dan aku sebelah sini. Jangan menghalangiku!" ujar marinir Luffy berdiri di sebelah kanan kepala Sunny.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang itu. Apa kau ini benar – benar Ryuusei?" sahut Luffy yang berdiri di sebelah kiri kepala Sunny.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali namaku Edogawa Luffy. Kau ini bodoh ya, oji-chan." Balas marinir Luffy masih terus melawan para marinir yang terus berdatangan.

XXX

"Oh... Coby, ada apa?"

"Garp-san, kau pasti tidak akan mempercayaiku. Luffy-san dan cucumu masih hidup, Garp-san."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Iya, Garp-san, Luffy-san dan Ryuusei masih hidup."

"Ayo kita sapa mereka, Coby, Helmeppo."

XXX

"Ace!" seru Sabo.

"Iva-chan... Ivankov bilang Luffy masih hidup. Lalu dia juga bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip Luffy, itu pasti Ryuusei."

"Apa kau serius, Sabo?"

"Iya. Ayo Ace, kita harus menemuinya."

"Ayo, Sabo. Tunggu apa lagi!"

XXX

"Aku teringat kasus Duval dan Sanji..." gumam Usopp melihat 'ayah dan anak' itu terus bertengkar sejak mereka meninggalkan Baratie.

"Luffy!"

"Aye mam..." "Tapi Nami, dia duluan yang... *bletak*"

"Tapi... ada pemandangan yang tidak kalah langka, lihat...!" ujar Usopp menunjuk Zou dan Kuina yang bertanding siapa yang paling banyak mengalahkan marinir – marinir itu. 123.456 pertandingan namun tak satupun Kuina menang dari Zou, karena itu dia menantang kembali rivalnya itu.

Karena pertandingan Zou dan Kuina serta pertengkaran kecil antara duo Luffy itu, mereka sudah mengalahkan lima puluh kapal marinir dan dua kapal perang marinir. Zou dan Kuina mulai menaiki kapal marinir yang mengejar itu kemudian 'membantai' penghuni kapal itu, begitupun dengan duo Luffy. Mereka menyerang kapal – kapal marinir itu tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

"Ha ha ha... strategi perang Usopp-sama berhasil juga."

"Eh? Strategi perang. Sugeee... keren. Jadi kau sengaja menyuruh Zou, Kuina, Ryuusei, dan Luffy menyerang mereka, Usopp?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dikenal sebagai Usopp si ahli strategi."

"Biarkan saja mereka. Zoro, Sanji-kun, Usopp, Chopper, tarik layar kita akan menggunakan itu."

XXX

"Wa... wa... kereeen..."

Mata Luffy berubah menjadi blink blink saat dilihatnya marinir Luffy berseluncur sambil menembaki para marinir. Bagaikan topeng monyet Sarimin, Luffy melompat – lompat kemudian dia menggunakan gomu gomu no rocket miliknya meluncur menuju marinir Luffy. Tentu saja itu membuat reflektifitas marinir Luffy aktif dan membuat Luffy terpental ke laut. Luffy yang tenggelam itu kemudian diselamatkan oleh marinir Luffy.

"Ossan, harus berapa kali aku harus menyelamatkanmu dalam sehari." Ujar marinir Luffy kesal.

"Tapi...*batuk* kau yang menendangku ke laut,-"

"Itu karena kau meluncur ke arahku, jadi secara reflek... aku... maaf ossan tapi jangan pernah lagi seperti itu, aku pikir kau mau menciumku."

"Eh? Aku tidak mau menciummu! Aku ini laki – laki! Aku mau menaiki apa yang kau naiki itu."

Saat mereka melihat kedepan, semua kapal marinir itu sudah terbelah dua dan seperti terseret angin topan, para marinir – marinir itu pun terlempar ke laut dengan luka fatal. Dilihatnya Zou dan Kuina sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Thousand Sunny pun mendarat di depan keempatnya. Marinir Luffy lalu melempar Luffy ke kapal kemudian menaiki Sunny Go diikuti oleh Zou dan Kuina.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?" tanya Saulo pada Zou dan Kuina.

"Bukannya itu sudah jelas. Pemenangnya adalah Edogawa Luffy." Jawab Olvia.

"Aku?"

"Lihat, aku rasa itu karena ada dia makanya monster laut itu tidak menyerang kita saat kita berada di Zona tanpa angin. Mereka malah membantu kita. Benar kan Paman Chopper, kau juga mendengarnya?"

"Ya. Mereka mengatakan, kalau Ryuusei adalah penyelamat mereka."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi itu adalah hal yang bagus kan?"

Mereka hanya sweat dropped mendengarnya. 'Tidak diragukan lagi kalau mereka ayah dan anak' pikir kru lelaki bajak laut Topi Jerami minus Luffy kompak.

"Ah, namaku bukan Ryuusei. Namaku Luffy, Edogawa Luffy."

XXX

"Oi... Ryuusei, ayo cepat makan! Nami menyuruh Sanji untuk tidak memberikan kami makan kalau kau belum bergabung!" seru Luffy dari ruang makan.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Edogawa Luffy. Aku bukan Ryuusei."

"Kalau kubilang kau Ryuusei, maka kau Ryuusei."

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Ini perintah kapten!"

"Oh ya... kalau kau kapten maka aku fleet admiral. Pangkatku jauh lebih tinggi darimu."

"Aku raja bajak laut!"

"Aku fleet admiral!"

"Kalian...!"

BLETAK BLETAK

"Aduh Nami, sakit..!"

"Tapi bu... dia duluan yang-" ucapannya terhenti dan pemuda itu kemudian membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, "Ah... maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan melewati Luffy dan Nami tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi menuju kursi kosong di antara Olvia dan Yuzu. Nami hanya tertunduk sedih, dia sangat senang saat pemuda itu memanggilnya ibu tapi dia menjadi sedih karena pemuda itu belum mengakuinya sebagai ibunya. Hal ini tentu saja tidak terlewatkan oleh Luffy. Luffy lalu menaruh topinya pada kepala Nami membuat Nami melihatnya, Nami lalu mengembalikan topi jerami itu pada Luffy kemudian duduk ditempatnya sebelumnya, begitupun dengan Luffy. Acara makan malam itu tidak seperti makan malam sebelumnya tanpa adanya pencuri makanan, kali ini mereka menghadapi dua orang pencuri makanan yang saling bersaing dan mereka pun bersenang - senang.

XXX

"Ryu- Luffy... seperti apa ibumu itu?"

"...kaachan adalah ibu terhebat dan terbaik yang pernah kupunya..."

Pemuda itu terus membicarakan tentang ibunya dengan semangat membara. Sinar matanya yang tadi redup kembali bersinar terang. Nami terus mendengarkan celotehannya itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu pemuda itu menceritakan tentang ayahnya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Luffy, Yuzu, dan Zou melihat mereka sambil memakan camilan makan malam mereka di kursi santai, untuk Luffy dia memakannya di tempat duduk di tiang Sunny (maaf lupa namanya) bersama Chopper, Usopp, dan Brook. Saulo lalu menghampiri Zou dan mengatakan apa dia tidak berlatih seperti Kuina, mendengar itu Zou langsung ke crow nest dan berteriak memanggil Kuina hanya untuk terkena tendangan karena melihat Kuina tanpa atasan. "Salah sendiri kenapa kau ganti baju disana!" "Hah? Terserah aku mau ganti baju dimana." "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan dada ratamu itu-" adu pedang keduanya pun kembali dimulai. Zoro yang sedang berlatih di crow nest pun melempar keduanya ke dek.

"Ah aku sangat merindukan mereka." Gumam marinir Luffy.

"Aku juga..." gumam Nami teringat Bellemere dan Nojiko.

"Eh? Tapi... kau belum bertemu dengan mereka, bagaimana bisa kau merindukan ayah dan ibuku?" sahut marinir Luffy dengan nada sedikit terkejut namun matanya menjadi bintang blink blink.

"*sweatdropped* maksudku bukan ayah dan ibumu, tapi ibu dan kakakku. Kau tahu... kami bukan keluarga kandung tapi bagiku mereka lebih berharga dan berarti dibanding keluarga kandung." Jawab Nami sambil tersenyum.

"Kita sama. *tersenyum lebar*"

"AH! AAAHHH!"

"Apa? apa? ada apa?"

"*glek* jeruk..."

"Jeruk?"

"Makan..."

"Jeruk? Makan?"

"Lapar..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Ry- Luffy?"

"Maafkan aku, obachan. Aku sudah memakan semua jerukmu. Franky-ossan bilang kalau kau akan marah kalau aku memakannya, meskipun aku meninggalkan uang untuk jeruk yang kucuri, tapi aku baru ingat kalau ibuku sangat membencinya jika aku mencuri dan menipu." Mohon marinir Luffy

"Oh... memang benar kalau aku tidak suka ada **orang lain** yang memakan jerukku tanpa izin, aku akan marah tapi... baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang berdirilah, Ryus- Luffy." Aku Nami menekankan 'orang lain' melirik ke arah Luffy yang membalasnya dengan shishishi

"Oh Franky... mungkin kita harus membicarakan bisnis kita."

"Apa yang kau maksud ini?"

"Ha? Apa itu?"

Nami pun mendekati pohon jeruknya dan melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Franky. Di salah satu pohon jeruknya terdapat note yang bertuliskan "Aku meninggalkan uang untuk pengobatan Paman. *ikon jeruk bertopi jerami*" Nami lalu mengambil note dan uang yang dimaksud, uang tersebut disimpan pada daun, mungkin maksudnya untuk menyamarkannya dengan daun. Itu adalah uang asing, setidaknya Nami tidak pernah melihat uang dengan mata uang seperti itu. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, mungkin dia benar-benar bermaksud untuk pengobatan Franky. Nami lalu turun kembali dan menemui pemuda itu yang masih berdiri di dekat kepala Sunny menunggu Nami. Dia lalu mengembalikan uang itu pada pemuda itu. "Nani?! Badai pasti akan datang sebentar lagi. Nami memberikan uangnya. Nami loh Nami memberikan uangnya, uangnya."

"Berisik!" – Nami melempar sandalnya ke Luffy dan Usopp

"Gyaa... Luffy kecebur ke laut." – Chopper

"Usopp-san... jatuh ke laut."- Brook

Melihat kedua nakamanya terjatuh ke laut, Brook dan Chopper pun menceburkan diri mereka untuk menyelamatkan Usopp dan Luffy namun keduanya ikut tenggelam. Marinir Luffy, Nami, Yuzu, dan Sanji pun menyelamatkan mereka berempat. Setelah keempatnya diselamatkan dan berada di dek, Nami baru menyadari kalau sandalnya terjatuh ke laut karena dia gunakan untuk menimpuk Luffy dan Usopp.

"Waa... Luffy, Usopp, ini semua karena kalian... ayo cepat menyelam lagi dan ambil sandalku." – Nami

"Nami... apa sandalmu itu lebih berharga dari nyawa kami..." – Usopp

"*ohok* kau mencekikku Nami *ohok* aku tidak bisa bernafas *ohok**ohok*" – Luffy

"Gyaa... Nami, apa kau mau membunuh mereka berdua?" – Chopper

"Nami-san... hentikan, Luffy-san bisa kehabbisan nafas dan mati..." – Brook

"Tenang saja, Nami-san, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." – Sanji

"Nami...*ohok* lepaskan... aku bisa mati..." – Luffy

"Hahahaha..."

Mereka semua pun melihat ke arah pemuda itu yang tertawa lepas. Itu kali pertama mereka mendengar pemuda itu tertawa lepas seperti itu sejak mereka meninggalkan Baratie dan mungkin sejak dia datang ke dunia mereka. Nami pun melepaskan tangannya dari Luffy, Sanji akan kembali menyelam untuk mengambil sandal Nami namun Nami mencegahnya dengan mengatakan kalau dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, dia sudah mendapatkan hal yang lebih berharga dari sepasang sandalnya itu. Luffy ikut tertawa bersama pemuda itu. Brook mengambil biolanya dan menyanyikan bink no sake.

"Ah... aku tahu lagu ini." – marinir Luffy.

XXX

"Waaa..."

Pemuda itu terkagum – kagum dengan lautan Grand Line. Bajak laut Topi Jerami mulai panik saat pemuda itu tiba – tiba melompat ke laut hanya untuk menaiki ikan emas raksasa atau monster laut yang mereka temui. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Luffy mengikuti jejak kembarannya itu meski dia harus tenggelam dan mendapatkan jitakan dari Nami dan Sanji. Pemuda itu juga menaiki punggung lumba – lumba raksasa dan monyet laut raksasa. "Yuhuu!" "Ahahaha." Pemuda itu benar – benar bersenang – senang saat mengarungi lautan Grand Line itu.

"Waaa... ini seperti speedboat."

Pemuda itu kemudian mengendarai waver itu dengan lancarnya membuat Luffy meneriakinya dengan kata – kata seperti yang ia teriaki pada Nami sewaktu di Skypea dulu. Dia lalu kembali ke Sunny, dia kemudian meminta Usopp untuk membuatkan banana boat. Setelah itu dia mengikatkan banana boat buatan Usopp itu pada waver-nya, dia kemudian menyuruh Luffy untuk menaiki banana boat itu dan berpegangan dengan erat. Setelah itu dia kembali menaiki wavernya dan mengendarai wavernya sambil terus melihat ke arah Luffy untuk memastikan bahwa Luffy baik – baik saja.

"Ossan... lihat ada ombak. Apa kau bisa surfing, ossan?"

"Surfing? Apa itu?"

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kapal. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke Sunny. Pemuda itu kemudian berlari ke kamar pria dan mengambil papan seluncur portabelnya. Dia lalu kembali ke basement kapal tempat kolam renang, kemudian dia pun berenang ke arah ombak itu. "Ayo ossan." Panggilnya pada Luffy, Luffy kemudian duduk di belakang pemuda, ketika mereka sudah sampai pada ombak, pemuda itu pun berdiri begitupun dengan Luffy.

"Oooh...!" seru Luffy dengan blink blink pada matanya.

"Mereka terlihat bersenang – senang." Komentar Nami dari Sunny Go melihat ke arah Luffy dan marinir Luffy.

"Aku masih belum percaya kalau aku masih punya ayah dan kakak, bu." Balas Yuzu disamping Nami.

"Itu karena Ryuusei menghilang sebelum kalian dilahirkan dan ayahmu dieksekusi di hari kalian dilahirkan. Apa kau membenci mereka, Yuzu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

XXX

"Luffy!"

Duo devil fruit brothers itu langsung menerjang marinir Luffy, tanpa menyadari bahwa itu bukan Luffy adik mereka. Keduanya memeluk Luffy dan mengusap kepalanya, Sabo bahkan berkomentar seperti kau tidak pernah berubah ya Luffy, kau seperti tak menua. Sementara marinir Luffy merasa kesulitan bernafas dan kebingungan dengan dua orang tua yang menerjangnya itu, dia lalu melihat ke arah bajak laut Topi Jerami yang sweat dropped melihat kelakuan orang tua itu dan Luffy yang... yang bagaimana ya mendeskripsikannya, terlihat seperti... entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu.

"Um... ossan, aku rasa kau salah orang. Namaku memang Luffy tapi... aku tidak mengenal kalian berdua."

Sabo dan Ace pun membeku ketika mendengar kata 'ossan' dan kalimat 'aku tidak mengenal kalian berdua', melihat kedua kakaknya membeku seperti itu membuat Luffy tertawa terbahak – bahak. Kedua kakaknya itu seperti terkena jurus Aokiji.

"Aku tahu perasaan kalian, Ace, Sabo..." ujar Usopp menepuk pundak Ace dan Sabo.

"Adik kalian di sebelah sana, Ace, Sabo." Jawab Sanji menunjuk kaptennya yang masih tertawa memegang perutnya.

Sabo dan Ace pun menendang wajah Luffy hingga raja bajak laut itu pun terpental. Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat tendangannya itu. Padahal dia manusia karet tetapi tetap saja dia merasakan sakit jika keluarga dan nakamanya memukulnya, ketiga kakak beradik tidak sedarah itu lalu menangis bareng karena mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau adik bodoh mereka benar – benar masih hidup dan Luffy juga tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua kakaknya. Jinbei yang ikut bersama mereka berdua ikut bahagia melihat kapten dan nakamanya itu berkumpul lagi, dia lalu melihat ke arah marinir Luffy. Pemuda itu dan Luffy memang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, seperti kembar saja tapi beda generasi.

"Apa kau... orang yang disebut-sebut 'Mugiwara' yang mengimbangi kekuatan Kurohige dan menyebabkan Impel Down hancur?"

"Hm..." marinir Luffy memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat kejadian seperti itu dan...

"AAH!"

"EEEHHH?!"

"Orang itu...! aku pasti akan menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya lagi, awas saja kalau aku menemukannya." – marinir Luffy

"Kurohige... dia mengimbangi kekuatan Kurohige..." - Usopp

"Bahkan Luffy-san dan Ace-san pernah kalah dengannya tapi dia..." - Brook

"Sebenarnya sekuat apa dia..." – Chopper

"Oh kau juga memiliki poster buronan." Ujar Jinbei memperlihatkan poster buronan dengan nama Mugiwara no Luffy dengan foto marinir Luffy yang tersenyum menyeringai dibalik topi jeraminya, harga yang ditawarkan adalah sembilan triliun berri. Mungkin marinir mengganggap kalau pemuda itu benar – benar Luffy sang raja bajak laut.

"APA?!" – bajak laut Topi Jerami feat Sabo dan Ace.

"Kenapa?!" – marinir Luffy.

"Karena mereka berpikir kalau kau adalah Luffy-kun." - Jinbei

"Tapi aku adalah seorang marinir. Mereka duluan yang menyerangku sejak aku datang kesini."

"Shishishi... kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja dan jadi bajak laut sepertiku." - Luffy

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi bajak laut! Karena aku membencinya!"

"Kau... membenci bajak laut?" - Nami

"Ya! Tapi kalian adalah pengecualian..."

Pemuda itupun pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ingin menenangkan dirinya. Terlalu banyak informasi yang ia dapat sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di belahan dunia itu. Ada apa dengannya? Pemuda itu bertanya – tanya. Dia tidak pernah terus menerus bersikap _uncool_ seperti itu, tapi bersama mereka, para bajak laut itu membuatnya seperti... membuatnya merasa... seperti di rumah, rasanya tempat itu adalah tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada. Itu membuatnya nyaman dan dia menyukai itu. dia yang membenci bajak laut, mendapati dirinya menyukai mereka dan ingin melindungi mereka. Ada apa dengannya? Dia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

XXX

"Oi Sanji, masak ini ya!" - Luffy

DUAK

"Mau kalian apakan temanku?!" – marinir Luffy

"Teman?"

"Iya. Dia adalah Rizu. Yagara milikku. Hadiah Paman penyewa yagara di Water Seven."

"Dia bilang dia terbawa arus Aqua Laguna sampai kesini, dia melihat Luffy dan berenang ke kapal ini tetapi Luffy mau memasaknya, dia jadi takut." Ujar Chopper menerjemahkan apa yang yagara itu katakan.

"Oh."

"Dia bilang dia sudah memaafkan Luffy karena sudah mau memakannya, dia senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membelikannya daging Mizu Mizu."

"Hahaha... jadi itu kenapa kau menyukaiku, Rizu."

"Ihii... Uhii..." (bunyi tawa Rizu)

"Kenapa kau memberikannya nama Rizu?"

"Karena dia berwarna hijau dan menyukai daging mizu mizu. Kau tahu kan... hijau itu dalam bahasa jepang berarti midori, jadi ya begitu hahaha..."

XXX

"Oi... kita sudah sampai di Water Seven!" seru Usopp dari crow nest.

"Rizu. Aku harus pergi menemui kedua orang tuaku, kau disini ya bersama nakama Franky-ossan."

"Uhiihiihii..."

"Saat aku kembali nanti, ayo kita makan daging mizu mizu lagi, Rizu."

"Uhiihiihii..."

XXX

"Oh... ternyata benar kau masih hidup ya..." ujar Kokoro menenggak minumannya.

"Shishishi... iya... aku memang tidak pernah dieksekusi." jawab Luffy yang membuat mereka semua minus marinir Luffy mengengok ke arahnya.

"Apa itu? aku baru pertama ini mendengarnya, Luffy." ujar Nami penuh penekanan.

"Jadi... Luffy... bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" cecar bajak laut Topi Jerami.

"Oi Franky... apa kau yakin mau menggunakan 'itu'?" tanya Iceburg memastikan.

"Ya. itu adalah kereta laut pertama kita yang kita buat bersama Tom-san. kita berdua sudah berusaha memperbaikinya dan memodifikasinya selama dua puluh tahun ini. aku akan menggunakannya untuk mengantar Mugiwara."

XXX

"Oi semu-"

JDUARRR

"Oh... mau pergi kemana kau Luffy?"

"Aah... Kakek!"

"Semuanya cepat naik... kita harus melarikan diri."

"Ossan, kenapa kau melarikan diri darinya?"

"Kau juga harus melarikan diri darinya Ryuusei."

SYUUU GAAARR

BAM!

Luffy dan nakama serta Ace dan Sabo pun menaiki rocketman dan meninggalkan stasiun Water Seven.

BLETAK

"Waaa... kakek! Kokoro-baachan, hentikan kereta ini dan lempar kakek ke luar."

"*peluk erat* dasar anak bodoh! *menangis*"

"Ayah, kakek selalu datang bermain dengan kami saat kau tak ada. tapi ibu selalu menjitaknya dengan keras saat dia ketahuan melatih Yuzu di hutan, dia berkata kalau ayah juga seperti itu." ujar Zou mengingat latihan berat yang ia dapatkan sewaktu kecil dulu.

"Eeh? Kakek... kau masih saja seperti itu."

"Bwahahaha... ya, itu agar aku bisa memiliki cicit seorang angkatan laut tapi untungnya mereka tidak jadi bajak laut sepertimu hahaha..."

"Garp-san, sebenarnya... cicit pertamamu, Ryuusei, menjadi seorang fleet admiral."

"Begitu...hahaha...*wajah shock* kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang, Ryuusei menjadi Fleet Admiral." ujar Usopp menunjuk marinir Luffy.

sebuah tendangan pun mendarat di wajah Garp ketika dia mencoba memeluk marinir Luffy. Luffy, Ace, Sabo, dan bajak laut Topi jerami pun syok melihat pemandangan mereka itu. itu wajah - wajah yang sama ekspresinya ketika saksi mata melihat Luffy bicara dengan Shirohige. Garp dan marinir Luffy pun saling adu kekuatan di dalam kereta laut tersebut.

Rocketman tidak seperti saat Luffy, Nami, Chopper, dan Zoro gunakan ketika mereka mau menyelamatkan Robin dulu, sejak bajak laut Topi Jerami break. Franky menggunakan ilmu pertukangan dan teknologi yang ia dapatkan Vegapunk dan dua tahun berpisah dengan nakamanya itu meminta bantuan Iceburg untuk memperbaiki dan memodifikasi rocketman menjadi seperti kereta pada umumnya, hanya saja di setiap gerbong rocketman, Franky menyulapnya menjadi seperti gerbong pribadi yang mencerminkan nakamanya. tidak semua, tapi ada gerbong perpustakaan, kantin, gerbong medis, gerbong yang menyerupai rumah kaca, dan lainnya.

rocketman melaju dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan Water Seven menuju 'Dunia Baru' yang belum pernah mereka datangi. petualangan baru yang belum pernah alami, pertualangan seumur hidup yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan sepanjang hidup apalagi yang akan menanti mereka disana?

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	5. His Past Arc : A Town Where He Grown Up

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan skuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece dan Detective Conan bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

Underline : percakapan di telepon

 **A TOWN WHERE HE GROWN UP**

"***!"

Mata Luffy berubah menjadi bintang. Aliran darahnya memompa detak jantungnya dengan cepat dan hormon adrenalinnya bekerja jauh lebih aktif dari sebelumnya. Di hadapannya, tidak seperti pulau – pulau yang biasa mereka singgahi saat mereka mengarungi lautan Grand Line dan New World, dihadapannya kali ini adalah dunia yang benar – benar baru. Itu seperti mimpi, dia seperti berada di dunia lain.

Kereta laut itu terus melaju hingga sampai di stasiun kereta Beika. Ya, satu lagi kelebihan dari rocketman yang dimodifikasi Franky dan Iceburg adalah kereta itu selain menjalankan fungsinya sebagai kereta laut, dia juga dapat menjalankan fungsinya sebagai kereta biasa sehingga dia bisa berhenti di stasiun manapun. Dia juga memiliki fungsi _auto coating_ ketika berjalan dibawah laut. Franky dan Iceburg memang sedang menjalankan proyek besar kereta laut yang bisa dijadikan kereta pariwisata bawah laut untuk Pulau Gyojin. Dia juga mengerjakan proyek kereta laut untuk para Tenryuubuto. Selama dua puluh tahun ini, disamping menjadi tukang kapal, dia juga mengerjakan pembuatan kereta laut. Itu adalah hal menyenangkan untuk membuang waktunya sejak eksekusi Luffy.

"Waaa... aku tidak pernah melihat kereta laut sebanyak itu..." gumam Chopper takjub.

"Hahaha... itu bukan kereta laut, Paman Chopper." Respon marinir Luffy.

"Nenek Kokoro, kau bisa memarkirkan kereta itu di dramaga belakang stasiun ini. Disana biasanya tempat perhentian kereta laut."

XXX

"Hakase, bukankah itu Luffy?"

"Oh kau benar, Genta... tapi dengan siapa ya dia?"

"Eeeh?!"

"Ada apa Mitsuhiko?"

"Lihat orang itu... dia..."

"Eeh?!"

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Luffy."

"Ah... Paman Genta, Paman Mitsuhiko, Ayumi-san, Kakek!"

Marinir Luffy pun menghampiri mantan shounen tantei itu. Mereka bertiga lalu menarik marinir Luffy ke belakang mereka dan mereka pun memandang tajam ke arah Luffy. Marinir Luffy menatap ketiganya heran, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Agasha-hakase yang membalasnya dengan tawa kecil dan membisikkan padanya kalau mereka bertiga hanya ingin melindungimu dari orang mirip denganmu itu. marinir Luffy pun tertawa mendengar itu. ketiga orang itu bersama – sama ayahnya memang selalu memburu Kaitou Kid saat dia masih kecil, meskipun ayahnya sempat menang dan memenjarakan Kid tapi Kaitou Kid berhasil keluar penjara karena tak ada bukti yang memberatkannya. Sejak itu Kaitou Kid tetap beraksi seperti biasanya dan perburuan shounen tantei itu terus berlanjut.

"Paman, mereka itu bajak laut. Orang yang mirip denganku itu adalah raja bajak laut. Tenang saja dia itu bukan Kaitou Kid. Dia adalah manusia karet, Paman."

Lalu marinir Luffy pun berjalan ke arah Luffy dan menarik pipinya hingga melar, melihat itu keempatnya menjadi terkejut. Memang diluar nalar manusia, di dunia ini tidak akan ada manusia karet, manusia ikan, manusia api, rusa kutub yang berbicara dan bertingkah layaknya manusia, manusia yang bisa menumbuhkan bagian tubuhnya dengan banyak. Bahkan jika itu trik sulap, itu pasti membutuhkan keahlian seperti Kid untuk bisa seperti itu. dan... dengan pemikiran seperti itu, mantan Shounen Tantei itu semakin yakin dengan deduksi mereka kalau mereka adalah Kid yang menyamar.

"Oh... aku tahu, Kaitou Kid kan sangat membenci ikan, dia bisa pingsan kalau melihat ikan. Ayo kita lemparkan ikan tangkapan kita tadi ke mereka." Usul Mitsuhiko yang disetujui Genta dan Ayumi.

Namun ikan – ikan yang dilempar oleh Genta dan Ayumi berhasil diselamatkan oleh Sanji, Sanji lalu menyalakan rokoknya dan memandang mereka bertiga dengan tajam dan berkata kalau apa yang kalian lakukan? Membuang makanan seperti itu. Mereka bertiga lalu mundur kebelakang.

"Shishishishi..." tiba – tiba saja Luffy tertawa, "Orang yang dipanggil Ryuusei dengan sebutan kakek itu seperti Jinbei."

"Hah?" – Tim One Piece minus Luffy

"Hahaha... kau benar Luffy." Tawa Ace.

"Hei... dimana Zoro dan Kuina?" - Nami

"Aah... mereka pasti tersesat lagi..." – Usopp

"Bu, aku melihat ayah dan Kuina menaiki kereta itu tadi." Ujar Saulo pada Robin.

"Oi... Luffy, kemana tujuan kereta itu?" tanya Sanji.

"Itu kereta menuju Osaka."

"Osaka?"

"Iya, rumah Hattori-ojichan. Kami selalu makan takoyaki kalau kesana, oh kalo tidak salah kami juga makan Okonomiyaki disana. Makanannya sangat enak sekali disana."

"Takoyaki?"

Mendengar Takoyaki, mata Luffy pun berubah menjadi takoyaki yang membuat mereka sweat dropped berjamaah. Kalau bukan Nami yang mencegahnya, mungkin mereka sudah akan pergi menyusul Zoro dengan kereta Osaka selanjutnya. Profesor Agasha lalu menawarkan mereka untuk naik ke mobil menyusul Zoro karena kereta selanjutnya masih berangkat kurang lebih sejam lagi. Nami lalu menyuruh Franky, Zou, dan Usopp untuk mencari Zoro sementara mereka pergi ke tempat tinggal marinir Luffy.

XXX

"Buuu...*mengerucutkan bibir* kenapa kita tidak ke Osaka saja... kita harus menyelamatkan Tako- Zoro, Nami. Ini perintah kapten!"

"Kau sudah membubarkan bajak laut kita saat kau di-'eksekusi', apa kau lupa hm?"

Sepeninggal mantan shounen tantei dan tim pencari Zoro, Subaru datang menjemput marinir Luffy dan tim one piece menuju agensi Mouri. Sepanjang perjalanan Luffy terus menerus protes karena mereka tidak jadi makan Takoyaki ke Osaka. Subaru hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan raja bajak laut dan navigatornya itu.

"Aku dengar kau ditugaskan di tempat lain, Luffy."

"Iya, Subaru-jichan. tapi Raichi menelponku mengatakan kalau Kaa-san sakit."

"Oh... pantas saja Raichi memintaku untuk menghubungi Conan-kun."

"Paman, aku boleh membuka kacanya ya..."

"Haha... bukan kau saja meminta izin padaku seperti itu."

Marinir Luffy lalu membuka kaca jendela mobil dan menghirup udara itu, wajahnya penuh ketenangan tetapi tim one piece tidak bisa melihatnya. Nami lalu bertanya ada apa yang dijawab oleh Subaru kalau Luffy sangat menyukai bau tanah sebelum hujan. Setiap kali hujan turun, dia akan berlari keluar rumah dan menghirup udaranya. Dia bilang, setiap kali aku melihat awan yang menghasilkan hujan aku teringat ibu. Nami sedikit terkejut mendengar informasi baru itu. Subaru juga mengatakan kalau Luffy juga suka langit di sore hari. Dia sangat suka warnanya karena seperti jeruk favoritnya, Subaru tertawa dan mengatakan kalau Yusaku-san dan Yukiko-san bahkan sampai membeli kebun jeruk di pinggiran kota dekat pantai untuknya. Nami lalu bertanya tentang Yusaku dan Yukiko yang dijawab oleh marinir Luffy kalau mereka adalah kakek dan neneknya. Marinir Luffy juga mengatakan bahwa dia juga memiliki kakek dan nenek lainnya, Kogoro dan Eri, dia juga memiliki teman yang ia panggil Ryu-ojiichan.

Sabo yang mendengar nama Ryu (Dragon) lalu menanyakan tentang teman yang bernama Ryu itu pada marinir Luffy. Dia kemudian menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya pada Sabo, dia bercerita kalau dia bertemu dengannya saat dia masih kecil. Kakek itu seperti menanyakan sesuatu pada orang di sekitarnya tetapi tidak ada yang menghiraukannya karena wajahnya yang seram dengan tato aneh di wajahnya itu. Pernah saat dia berjalan di area pusat perbelanjaan tempat ibuku biasa belanja, Yumi-obachan hampir menangkapnya karena tingkahnya yang aneh dan menyebabkan keresahan pada warga sekitar. Ibuku lalu mendekati mereka dan berkata pada Yumi-obachan kalau kakek itu bukan orang jahat. Ibu lalu bertanya pada kakek apa dia orang asing tapi Ryu-ojiichan hanya diam menatap ibuku. Saat itu perutnya berbunyi dan ibuku memberikannya buah naga, Ryu-ojiichan lagi-lagi menatap buah itu kemudian dia bertanya pada ibuku buah setan jenis apa itu. ibu pun tertawa mendengarnya, ibu mengatakan kalau itu bukan buah setan tapi buah naga. Ibu lalu mengajak Ryu-ojiichan ke rumah kami. Kakek bilang tiba – tiba saja dia ada disana, dia tidak tahu tempat itu jadi dia tidak bisa pulang. Ketika ibu mengatakan itu kepada Kogoro-jiichan kalau dia ingin mengajak Ryu-ojiichan tinggal bersama kami, kakek menolaknya. Lalu Amuro-ojisan menawarkan Ryu-ojiichan untuk tinggal bersamanya tapi Ryu-ojiichan menolaknya. Ryu-ojiichan mengatakan kalau dia akan mencari tempat tinggal di kota itu dan kemudian pergi. Tidak lama setelahnya aku mendengar kalau dia menjadi pemimpin Yakuza.

"Terus dimana dia sekarang?"

"Disana. Di bangunan itu. Subaru-ojichan, tolong berhenti sebentar. Aku ingin menyapa Ryu-ojiichan."

"Aku ikut!"

"Ryu-ojiichan!"

Orang yang diceritakan marinir Luffy itu tampak baru saja keluar dari markasnya, mendengar namanya dipanggil pria itu kemudian menghampiri marinir Luffy dan Sabo. Wajahnya langsung berubah seketika, begitupun dengan Sabo. Sabo pun menangis karena orang yang diceritakan oleh marinir Luffy memang benar Dragon, ketua Pasukan Revolusioner. Marinir Luffy hanya melihat keduanya secara bergantian.

XXX

"Jadi ini tempat Ryuusei dibesarkan..." gumam Nami melihat bangunan di depannya itu.

"Luffy tinggal bersama Agasha-hakase dan Shiho sampai Mouri-san dan Kudou-kun menikah, baru setelahnya dia pindah dan tinggal bersama mereka disini. Mouri-san maksudku Kogoro-san sendiri tinggal bersama Kisaki-san di apartemen Kisaki-san." Jelas Subaru.

Marinir Luffy sudah pergi duluan ke lantai tiga tempat tinggalnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Ran. Subaru kemudian mengantarkan tim Nami ke tempat tinggal marinir Luffy. Chopper sudah ikut marinir Luffy untuk memeriksa Ran. Subaru kemudian berpamitan, Tim Nami mengucapkan terima kasih pada Subaru sebelum memasuki tempat tinggal marinir Luffy.

"Okaa-san."

"Luffy-kun, mengapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau berada di Grand Line..."

"Raichi menelponku kalau kaa-san sakit. Kaa-san, dia ini Paman Chopper. Dia dokter terbaik di tempatku bertugas, kau pasti bisa cepat sembuh."

"Ah... kau ini, emangnya aku bakal senang kalau dipuji seperti itu..." rutuk Chopper namun bertingkah senang dalam wujud manusianya.

Ran hanya tertawa melihat Chopper. Marinir Luffy kemudian memindahkan Raichi ke kamarnya, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengatakan pada Raichi kalau dia sudah bekerja keras. Adiknya itu pasti sudah lelah karena harus menjaga ibunya seharian, dia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah. Raichi memang mirip dengan ibunya dari segi karakter meskipun wajahnya merupakan duplikat ayahnya. Raichi juga suka misteri dan berkeinginan menjadi detektif seperti ayahnya namun levelnya masih selevel Kogoro-ojiichan. Sanji meminta izin pada marinir Luffy untuk menggunakan dapurnya yang dibolehkan oleh marinir Luffy. Sementara Sanji memasak untuk mereka semua, Ran yang sedang diperiksa Chopper itupun tertidur. Mungkin itu efek obat yang sebelumnya ia minum.

"Chopper, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luffy yang duduk di sebelah Chopper.

"Ya, Luffy. Dia hanya kelelahan, aku akan membuatkan obat untuknya. Kau tolong jaga dia dulu ya Luffy, kalau ada apa-apa beritahu saja aku."

"Baiklah, Chopper."

Lima menit kemudian...

"Luffy, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Nami! Ah...aku sedang menjaganya."

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya. Kau pasti bosan kan, aku tidak mau Ran-san bernasib sama sepertiku dulu. Kau hanya akan mengganggunya saja disini. Sanji sedang membuat camilan-"

Luffy langsung berlari keluar menuju dapur mendengar camilan. Nami hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah Luffy tanpa menyadari sepasang mata terus memandangi keduanya sedari tadi.

"Kau pasti Nami-san, orang tua kandung Luffy-kun."

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

XXX

"AAAHHH!" teriak Raichi dan pingsan.

Marinir Luffy mengusap wajahnya saat dilihatnya adiknya itu pingsan ketika melihat Brook. Dia lupa kalau sama seperti ibunya, adiknya itu benar – benar penakut level akut. Adiknya itu bahkan pernah mengompol saat mereka memasuki wahana rumah hantu di Tropical Land karena dia sangat takut. Dia harus menenangkan adiknya itu agar berhenti menangis dengan menggendongnya di belakang dan membelikannya es krim dan permen kapas.

Ran langsung berlari ke luar kamar bersama Nami saat mendengar teriakan Raichi namun yang dilihatnya itu tengkorak yang bisa bicara, tangan yang memanjang yang mencuri tiap makanan di meja makan, cyborg, rusa kutub yang kembali menjadi rusa kutub yang berbicara, Ran mengucek matanya namun apa yang dilihatnya tidak berubah. Ran pun mengabaikan penglihatannya itu kemudian hendak kembali ke kamar, namun...

"Yohohoho... Ran-san, bisakah aku melihat celana dalammu?"

"Kyaaa!"

DUAK

Kontan saja Brook mendapatkan jitakan dari marinir Luffy dan Nami. Sementara Nami dibantu Yuzu membawa masuk Ran kembali ke kamarnya, marinir Luffy menarik kerah Brook, "Kau mau membunuh ibuku hah?!" "Maaf..." Chopper baru akan memasuki kamar Ran dan memeriksa Raichi namun dicegah oleh marinir Luffy. Marinir Luffy pun memasuki kamar Ran. Dia kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nami dan Yuzu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kaa-san."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luffy-kun, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau ini bilang apa sih bu, aku kan anakmu. Sudah sewajarnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ran-san, Ryuusei ah maksudku Luffy, aku dan Yuzu akan keluar dulu."

"Baiklah, Terima kasih, Yuzu, Nami-bachan."

Ran membulatkan matanya, dia melihat ke arah Nami yang dibalas dengan senyuman. Ran lalu melihat marinir Luffy yang membalasnya dengan senyuman. Nami dan Yuzu pun keluar dari kamar itu dan bergabung dengan nakamanya. Raichi yang sudah sadar, ikut keluar bersama Nami dan Yuzu.

XXX

Nami mengenalkan dirinya dan nakamanya kepada Raichi. Dia juga meminta maaf dan menjelaskan tentang 'kondisi' nakamanya yang pemakan buah setan itu pada Raichi. Tidak mengherankan bagi Nami saat Raichi mendapati dirinya terkagum – kagum dengan para pengguna buah setan itu. matanya berubah berbinar – binar dan senyum setengah menyeringai setengah sombong itu menempel di wajahnya. Dia mungkin terlihat seperti bajak laut yang menemukan harta karun berharga, tetapi bagi Raichi itu seperti menemukan sebuah misteri yang sulit dipecahkan. Jiwa detektif yang diturunkan ayahnya pun bangkit dan dia mendapati dirinya dengan cepat akrab dengan para pengguna buah setan itu juga dengan tim one piece lain.

"Kudou!"

"Zoro!"

"Oh... Hattori-ojichan, Kazuha-obachan, ayah-"

"Ran!"

"Ayah baru saja datang."

XXX

"Ryuusei. Apa itu nama aslimu, Luffy-kun?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih bu, apanya yang nama asliku, namaku Edogawa Luffy."

Ran hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Terkadang Ran sering berpikir kalau pemuda disebelahnya itu benar – benar seperti Shinichi karena keras kepalanya itu. Tiba – tiba Ran teringat kenangannya saat Shinichi dalam wujud Conan yang baru kelas dua sekolah dasar dan Luffy masih berumur tiga tahun. Agasha-hakase memasukkan Luffy ke play group. Betapa syoknya para guru play goup Luffy saat Luffy memanggil Shinichi dengan sebutan "Tou-san" dan dirinya dengan sebutan "Kaa-san", tentu saja itu sangat memalukan namun setiap kali dia mengingat kejadian itu tak pernah sekalipun dia tidak tersenyum sendiri menahan tawa karena tatapan aneh yang diberikan guru – guru Luffy pada Shinichi dalam wujud Conan.

Sekarang Luffy sudah menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan. Pemuda disebelahnya itu hanya tersenyum memandangnya, meskipun terlihat betapa khawatirnya ia dari tatapan matanya itu membuat Ran tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku suka nama Ryuusei. Nama itu lebih cocok untukmu, Luffy-kun."

"...tapi aku suka nama pemberian ibu. Edogawa Luffy."

Benar – benar keras kepala. Ya, tentu saja dia juga tahu perasaan anak pertamanya itu karena itu juga yang ia rasakan saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Conan yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik itu ternyata Shinichi, sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Meskipun dia saat itu ragu apakah Conan benar – benar Shinichi atau bukan tapi ternyata apa yang ia yakini benar adanya dan siapa sangka kalau mereka benar – benar menikah.

Ran lalu bertanya kepada marinir Luffy tentang orang – orang yang ia lihat tadi. Luffy lalu menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya di Grand Line, peristiwa yang ia alami seharian itu. dia juga menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya pada Nami dan nakamanya. Ran hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehannya, anak sulungnya itu terlihat antusias dan dia tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya.

XXX

"Oyaji... aku suka dengan tempat Ryuusei." Celetuk Zou pada Luffy.

"Ibu... kau tahu tidak, ayah kalah melawan Paman Heiji." Lapor Kuina pada Robin yang dibalas dengan "Urusai!" dari Zoro.

"Itu karena kemampuan pedang Paman Hattori selevel dengan juara dunia kejuaraan kendo, meskipun Paman Hattori tidak pernah menang melawan Paman Okita hahaha..." ujar Raichi tertawa yang dibalas dengan "Urusai!" dari Heiji dengan logat osakanya yang khas.

Mereka pun tertawa melihat tingkah Heiji dan Zoro yang serupa itu. Keduanya juga berkilah kalau mereka saat itu teralihkan jadi tidak fokus pada pertandingan mereka yang membuat mereka semakin ditertawakan.

"Hakase."

"Shinichi, bagaimana keadaan Ran-kun*?"

"Ran? Ah... benar juga, aku harus melihat Ran."

XXX

"Ran."

"Okaeri, Shinichi, Ryuusei."

"Tadaima." – Conan aka Shinichi dan Luffy.

"Ayah, Aniki..."

"Oi Raichi, berat. Berat... emang kau pikir kau ini umur berapa?" – marinir Luffy

"Jeez kaa-san... kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu juga..."

"Ryuusei? Jadi itu namamu yang sebenarnya, Luffy?" – Conan

"Tidak dengan kau juga, tou-san."

"Ryuusei? Hah... bukankah nama aniki itu Luffy, kaa-chan, tou-chan."

"Kalo menurutmu gimana, Raichi, kau suka nama Luffy atau Ryuusei?"

"Hmm... aku tidak perduli, yang mana aja tetap aniki."

"Hei Luffy, mereka terlihat seperti kita saat kecil ya?" ujar Ace pada Luffy ketika melihat marinir Luffy dan Raichi.

"Shishishi... tapi Ace, kau tidak pernah sebaik itu padaku saat kita kecil."

XXX

"Maaf Ran, aku harus pergi dulu, ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan."

Conan aka Shinichi pun mencium Ran sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rukonya itu. Para saksi mata itu hanya menunjukkan wajah shock ***** kecuali marinir Luffy dan Raichi yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu. Dragon, Garp, Sabo, dan Ace sudah meninggalkan tempat itu dan kini mereka tinggal di kediaman Dragon. Franky dan Jinbei ikut pulang bersama dengan Agasha.

"Sonoko, ada apa?"

"Oh Ran, apa kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ya, aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Sonoko. Sonoko... halo...?"

"Ran!"

"Sonoko, ada apa?"

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sembuh, Ran. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke peluncuran taman hiburan milik perusahaan kami yang baru. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut kan Ran?"

"Hmm... tapi apa aku boleh minta tiket lebih untuk mereka, Sonoko? Sebenarnya masih ada lagi yang lain. Oh, aku akan membelinya, nanti akan aku transfer."

"Siapa mereka, Ran?"

"Mereka adalah nakama Luffy-aniki, Sonoko-san."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan mereka tiket juga. Ayo Ran, kita harus bergegas. Aku dengar akan ada Kid di peluncuran malam nanti."

XXX

"Dragon-san... bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di tempat ini?" tanya Sabo.

Mereka berada di markas revolusioner cabang Tokyo, meskipun bagi warga sekitar tempat yang ditinggali Dragon itu lebih mirip tempat usaha yang digawangi Yakuza, namun tidak bagi pemilik usaha di distrik perbelanjaan Beika tempat Ran biasa belanja bahan makanan untuk sehari – hari, mereka merasa beruntung sejak ada Dragon dua puluh tahun lalu karena mereka terbebas dari kriminal. Bahkan para Yakuza dan Geng Motor yang pernah meresahkan masyarakat berhasil ditangkap berkat Dragon. Rumor yang beredar kalau Dragon sebenarnya mata – mata pemerintahan jepang dan sedang menjalan suatu misi rahasia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di distrik perbelanjaan ini."

"Apa kau mau pulang bersama kami, Dragon-san. Koala pasti senang jika tahu kau masih hidup."

"Ya, sudah pasti. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan disana, apa yang terjadi sejak aku terlempar kesini Sabo?"

"Sabo menikahi Koala." Timpal Ace.

"Ace! Itu juga tapi... pasukan revolusioner tetap berpegang teguh pada tujuanmu semula, Dragon-san. Tapi kami tak pernah benar – benar berperang pada Pemerintah Dunia."

XXX

"Siapa yang sangka kalau akan melakukan itu."

"*tersenyum*"

XXX

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tenang saja."

"Nobunaga-san, bagaimana kalau kita minta Edogawa-san untuk membantu kita."

"Tidak. Kita harus-"

"Anda tidak boleh masuk...!"

"Bwahahahaha... jadi seperti ini cara kerja marinir di wilayah ini. Keahlianku adalah menangkap bajak laut."

"Kau... Monkey D. Garp, pensiunan marinir Grand Line?"

"Dimana bajak laut yang harus dihancurkan?"

XXX

 **BERSAMBUNG**

*maaf ya kalo salah, seinget author Agasha memanggil Ran dengan sebutan Ran-kun hehehe

 ***** ekspresi mereka seperti di episode filler bendera mereka dicuri itu, one piece episode berapa gitu sebelum thriller bark


	6. His Past Arc : A Day With Kaitou Kid

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece dan Detective Conan bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

 **A DAY WITH KAITOU KID**

"Wooo...hoooo... Sugeee! Ran, apa kita akan menaiki itu?"

"Tidak, Luffy-san. Kita akan menaiki pesawat yang besar di sebelah sana, itu adalah pesawat pribadi Suzuki Corp. Milik Sonoko."

"...pesawat?"

"Iya, Luffy-ossan. Benda misteri yang bisa melayang di udara itu disebut pesawat." – marinir Luffy

"Wow..."

XXX

"Terima kasih, Edogawa-san, anda sudah mau datang ke penginapan kami. Jadi ceritanya..."

Kasus yang ditangani oleh Conan kali ini adalah tentang misteri black hole. Penjaga penginapan itu mengatakan pada Conan bahwa sekitar seminggu lalu para penduduk sekitar melihat benda melayang di udara. Tak lama setelahnya di sekitar mereka berubah gelap dan muncul seperti kabut berwarna hitam pekat. Ketika kabut itu hilang, yang tersisa hanya lahan kosong. Itu seperti black hole. Polisi perfektur setempat sudah menanganinya tapi kesimpulan didapat nihil. Tidak lama setelahnya di daerah ini ada gempa bumi dahsyat yang menghancurkan sebagian besar penginapan kami.

"Dimana tempat kau melihat black hole itu, bisa tunjukkan padaku?"

"Mari saya antarkan, Edogawa-san."

XXX

"Hakase, ayo cepat kita berangkat."

"Jeez... Agasha-hakase, kau ini selalu saja ngaret. Nanti kita akan ketinggalan pesawat, ayolah."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

"Oh, Subaru-san, kau ikut dengan kami?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengantar kalian saja ke bandara. Hanya Shiho dan Akemi saja yang ikut."

"Oi Tonakai, Pinokio, dan Hentai-ojichan cepatlah kita akan ke Okinawa. Okinawa."

"Ai-chan, ah maksudku Shiho-san-"

"Ai-chan saja seperti biasanya saja, Yoshida."

"Hakase~~!"

XXX

 **Di dalam pesawat pribadi Suzuki Corp.,...**

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh berkeliaran dalam pesawat." - pramugari.

"Oke." – Luffy

"Sugeee... Nami, lihat semuanya terlihat kecil." - Luffy

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh melompat-lompat di kursi seperti itu." – pramugari

"Waaa... ini seperti mau ke Pulau Langit...shishishi..."

"Tuan..."

Pramugari itu terlihat seperti orang yang darahnya dihisap oleh lintah sampai habis bahkan kau bisa melihat ada airmata yang siap mengalir dengan deras disudut matanya karena dia terus berhadapan dengan raja bajak laut itu. Tentu saja Luffy menuruti semua perkataan pramugari itu untuk duduk di kursinya, tidak melompat – lompat, tapi kita semua tahu kalau Luffy tidak pernah diam di satu tempat lebih dari lima menit. Seperti saat ini ketika kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergoyang seperti ketika dia harus menjaga Nami saat sakit dulu, pramugari itu sudah terlalu lemas hingga kehilangan kata – kata untuk mengingatkan Luffy.

BRUAK

"Diam dan duduk manis atau..."

Marinir Luffy dan Nami pun menjitak raja bajak laut Topi Jerami itu, marinir Luffy juga memasangkan gelang kairouseki pada tangan dan kaki Luffy agar dia tidak banyak bergerak. Nami yang awalnya duduk bersama Ran dan Sonoko pindah ke kursi samping Luffy. Tidak jauh dari mereka Brook, Chopper, dan Usopp juga melakukan hal sama seperti Luffy. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat pergerakan itu, marinir Luffy sudah memasangkan gelang kairouseki pada pengguna buah setan seperti Chopper dan Brook, dia baru saja akan mengikat Usopp namun Usopp langsung duduk anteng di kursinya sambil menggumamkan Ryuusei menakutkan seperti Nami berulang – ulang.

GROOOWWLLL

Suara perut Luffy berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Ran pun tertawa mendengarnya, meskipun dia mengenal bajak laut itu belum sehari namun dia bisa tahu kalau mereka adalah orang – orang yang baik. Itu mengingatkannya pada Luffy kecil saat dia dan Shinichi mengajaknya mengunjungi orang tua Shinichi di luar negeri. Kelakuannya sama percis seperti raja bajak laut itu. Ayahnya juga menjitaknya dan mengikatnya di kursi agar tidak kemana-mana, tetapi siapa yang sangka kalau dia menjadi kunci Conan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi pada pesawat yang mereka tumpangi.

"Aku masih lapar..." keluh Luffy memegangi perutnya.

"Maaf, Luffy-san. Kita akan makan lagi jika sudah sampai di penginapan, tolong bersabarlah."

"Abaikan saja si idiot itu, Ran-chan, dia memang tidak pernah kenyang. Kalau menurutinya, bisa – bisa jatah makanan kalian akan habis." – Sanji

"Ini, Oyaji."

"Makasih Yuzu shishishi..."

"Semuanya jadi 75.000 belly, Oyaji."

"Eeeh?!"

"Itu baru anakku." - Nami

"Hahahaha... kau kena juga, Oyaji. Saat Yuzu sedang tidak punya uang, dia akan memakai trik itu untuk mendapatkan uang atau kau harus hidup terlilit dengan banyak hutang." – Zou

XXX

"Oi... Kudou!"

"Hattori, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menghadapi kasus yang sama denganmu."

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk, Kudou?"

"Belum. Ada banyak kejanggalan disini, kau tahu kan... seperti kasus-kasus urban legend yang pernah kita tangani dahulu... tetapi kasus kali ini, benar – benar terasa nyata, aku kesulitan menemukan pelakunya dan mengungkap triknya."

"Ya, sampai detik ini juga aku masih belum mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa tentang trik si pelaku. Padahal aku sudah berada disini selama seminggu."

"Seminggu?! Jadi kau tahu kejadian seminggu lalu, Hattori?"

"Ya, karena kasus itu aku disini."

XXX

"Sonoko-san!"

"Makoto, aku pikir kau tak bisa datang?"

"Ya, aku ada pertandingan disini jadi aku menginap di penginapan yang sama denganmu."

XXX

"Lauuuut... Yahuuu..." - Luffy

"Luffy...!" - Nami

"Fufufu... padahal hanya kemarin kita berada di laut tapi aku sudah merindukannya." - Robin

"Ya, itu karena kita bajak laut." - Zoro

"Ladies everywhere..." - Sanji

"Oh nona, boleh saya tahu warna celana dalam anda apa?" - Brook

"Kyaa... tengkorak mesum..."

"Imut sekali... lihat... rakun itu lucu sekali."

"Aku ini rusa, bukan rakun." - Chopper

"Kyaa..."

"Otou-san!"

"Oh... Luffy, Raichi, sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Sonoko-san mengajak kami ke launching taman hiburan milik Suzuki Corp. di Okinawa, tou-san."

"Okaa-san juga sudah sembuh total setelah minum obat dari Chopper-jichan, tou-san." Tambah Raichi.

"Oh aku belum melihat Ran,-"

"Oi Kudou, cepat kemari, disini ada saksi mata kejadian itu!"

XXX

"Luffy-aniki, ayo kita menyelam bersama. Aku akan mengajak Chopper-ojichan, Yuzu-neechan, dan Zou-oniichan. Aniki ajak Luffy-ojichan ya..."

"Ya, jangan lupa pemanasan dulu."

.

.

"Sepertinya Raichi sudah akrab dengan teman – teman Luffy..."

"*tersenyum* menurutmu juga begitu, Sonoko?"

"Dia terlihat bersenang – senang. Sudah lama aku tak melihat mereka seperti itu."

"Conan-kun!"

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

Marinir Luffy dan Raichi pun berlari ke arah Conan dan Ran lalu menarik keduanya untuk bergabung dengan Luffy dan Nami, Raichi juga menarik Zou dan Yuzu. Sepertinya dia sangat senang dengan kehadiran Yuzu dan Zou karena dia memanggilnya dengan Oneechan dan Oniichan. Dua keluarga beda fandom itu pun bertanding dengan speedboat. Dengan Nami yang mengendarai speedboat dari tim Luffy dan Conan dari tim Conan. Pertandingan dibagi kedalam empat tim yaitu tim Luffy yang terdiri dari Luffy dan Nami, tim Conan yang terdiri dari Conan dan Ran, tim Ryuusei yang terdiri dari marinir Luffy dan Yuzu, teakhir tim Raichi yang terdiri dari Raichi dan Zou. Dengan pengendara dari masing – masing tim yaitu Nami, Conan, marinir Luffy, dan Zou.

XXX

"Waaa... apa-apaan pasangan itu...! kereeen!" sorak pengunjung pantai saat melihat Zoro dan Robin ikut permainan memukul semangka.

Kembali ke beberapa saat lalu, seperti biasa Zoro sedang berjalan – jalan di pantai (baca: tersesat) ditemani Robin, oke bukan ditemani tapi diikuti Robin di belakang. Zoro yang merasa kesal pada Robin pun berhenti dan mengusirnya dan bersikeras kalau dia tidak tersesat namun dihadapannya beberapa pemuda mendekati Robin dan mengajaknya kencan yang ditolak Robin dengan mengatakan kalau dia sedang berjalan santai bersama suaminya (menunjuk ke arah Zoro), melihat wajah Zoro mereka pun lari terbirit – birit dan berteriak Yakuza. Zoro pun akhirnya menyerah, disaat itulah salah seorang pengunjung yang merupakan panitia game watermelon couple of the day itu menawarkan mereka untuk ikut game mereka, hadiahnya adalah uang lima belas juta yen. Tentu saja itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Nami, mendengar itu... Nami menyuruhnya untuk memenangkan game itu bersama Robin. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat pasangan arkeolog dan swordman SHP mengikuti permainan itu, itu karena Sanji dan Kuina mengikuti permainan itu.

"Pemenang pertandingan Pukul Semangka adalah pasangan Zoro – Robin dan pasangan Sanji si lolicon - Kuina. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada dua juara pertama, kedua pasangan ini akan bertanding sekali lagi di final pukul semangka suuupeeeer buatan cyborg Franky."

"Oi Kuina, kenapa kau mau berpasangan sama ero-cook."

"Tapi ayah... mereka bilang hadiahnya adalah pedang asli milik Ryoma. Aku tidak kenal sih siapa Ryoma itu tapi pedang itu, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Jadi aku tidak akan kalah dengamu, ayah."

"Ha! Kuina saja mengakui kalo aku lebih kuat darimu."

"Tch!"

XXX

"Hahaha...Yahuuu..." - Luffy

"Gyaaaa!" – pengunjung pantai

Secara insting, Conan langsung memutar balik speedboatnya menuju asal teriakan itu berasal. Diikuti Raichi yang mengambil alih speedboat itu dan mengikuti Conan dimana asal teriakan itu. sementara Nami memimpin di paling depan disusul oleh marinir Luffy yang semilimeter lagi berada disamping Nami. Keduanya seakan tidak mau kalah, mereka terus mempercepat speedboat mereka hingga trek terakhir.

"Oi Raichi, kenapa kau malah kesana! Ayo kembali!"

"Maaf, Zou-oniichan. Ada hal lebih penting dari itu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu... apa hal penting itu?"

"Memecahkan kasus."

"Hah?"

XXX

Di sisi lainnya, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, dan Saulo melawan Olvia, Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko dalam pertandingan voli pantai.

"Oi Brook, kau serius bertanding tidak sih?" omel Chopper dan Usopp.

"Tapi... yohohohoho... aku bersyukur masih hidup! Melihat Olvia-chan dan Ayumi-chan dalam bikini membuatku seperti Sanji-san yohhoho... mimisanku tidak berhenti, kalau begini aku bisa mati karena kehabisan darah. Ah... aku sudah mati..yohohoho..."

"Yatta! Sounen Tantei feat Olvia-chan menang."

"Oho... tidak semudah itu."

"Apa ini? Tim Mugiwara dan Tim Shounen Tantei yang tadinya diungguli Tim Shounen Tantei, kini berbalik diungguli Tim Mugiwara... apa... hanya satu orang yang melakukannya!"

Selanjutnya permainan voli pantai itu hanya dimainkan oleh dua kakak beradik itu yang dimenangkan oleh Tim Shounen Tantei.

XXX

"Oi Kudou, ini..."

"Ya, tidak salah lagi, Hattori, ini..."

"Ran, cepat panggil ambulans dan Megure-keibu."

"Raichi, suruh petugas pantai untuk tidak membiarkan pengunjung pantai pergi dari sini."

XXX

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka, Yuzu-chan?"

"Ran-baasan? Tidak. aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka... sejak bertemu Ryuusei dan ayah, ibu terlihat sangat bahagia. Tanpa aku pun mereka akan baik – baik saja, mungkin ibu akan lebih bahagia tanpaku."

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?"

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"Untuk tahu apakah ibumu akan sedih atau tidak jika kau tidak ada..."

"..."

XXX

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara tersebut, marinir Luffy langsung berlari meninggalkan Olvia di tengah pengumuman pertandingan couple yang sudah mereka menangkan. Dia sangat mengenalnya, suara itu adalah suara masternya, Kaitou Kid.

"WELCOME TO THE SHOW!"

Ditengah – tengah pantai itu sudah berdiri Kaitou Kid di panggung entah darimana dia membuatnya atau mencurinya. Kid yang hadir ditengah – tengah mereka pun menghilang berubah menjadi burung merpati seperti pada akhir movie 3 conan. Samar – samar marinir Luffy bisa melihat Kid mengedipkan matanya sambil memberikan tanda untuk diam padanya.

"Waaa!"

"Untuk para detektif dan khususnya mertuaku Inspektur Nakamori, hari ini aku datang bukan untuk mencuri. Hari ini aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian... magic." (Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper langsung berubah menjadi blink blink matanya saat dengar magic)

Kid lalu merogoh topinya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu atau lebih tepat seseorang. "Aah Yuzu!" teriak Luffy namun matanya masih berubah blink blink ketika Kid mengeluarkan Yuzu dari topinya. Bukan hanya Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper saja yang terkagum – kagum dengan aksi Kid, marinir Luffy juga seperti mereka.

Mata Sanji berubah menjadi bentuk hati ketika melihat pakaian yang Yuzu kenakan, ya... dia mengenakan baju kostum kelinci dan berakting layaknya seekor kelinci yang membuat para pengunjung pantai pria dan Sanji + Brook langsung terkena efek moe dari Yuzu. Mereka semua terkena sengatan listrik berjamaah kiriman Nami.

"Yuzu!" seru Luffy dan Nami.

"Gomu gomu no..."

"Thunderbolt..."

"Lihat dan perhatikan saja, Ossan!" cegah marinir Luffy.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ryuusei! Yuzu telah dipotong – potong."

"Lihat dan saksikan... Kid-seishou beraksi."

Di panggung, mendengar suara panik Luffy dan Nami, Kid melihat ke arah Yuzu dan mengerlingkan matanya seolah mengatakan lihatkan apa yang kukatakan. Yuzu tersenyum. Kid lalu memasukkan "potongan" Yuzu itu kedalam kotak dan menerbangkannya ke pantai menggunakan merpati – merpati miliknya.

"Yuzu!" seru Luffy, Nami, dan Zou.

Sanji langsung berlari ke pantai untuk mengambil kotak yang ditenggelamkan Kid. Bajak laut Topi Jerami dalam posisi siaga untuk melakukan pertarungan. Marinir Luffy tersenyum menyeringai menatap masternya di panggung.

"San...Ni...Ichi..."

BOOM

Kini semua mata tertuju pada bom asap yang menyerupai kembang api yang terus berbunyi menghasilkan bunga – bunga yang berguguran. Ditengah – tengah itu semua, muncul merpati yang sangat banyak berkumpul menyerupai bentuk wanita.

PRAK

Kid menepuk tangannya dan merpati – merpati itupun menghilang digantikan Yuzu yang perlahan turun ditengah – tengah penonton pertunjukkan Kaitou Kid. Nami lalu berlari menghampiri Yuzu dan memeluknya dengan erat, begitupun dengan Zou dan Luffy.

"Kid-seishou!"

Kid lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah marinir Luffy dan menghilang meninggalkan panggung yang perlahan – lahan memudar.

XXX

"Periksa semua pengunjung pantai jangan sampai terlewatkan! Kid bisa menyamar jadi siapa saja."

XXX

"Hattori, apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus seminggu lalu dan tiga hari lalu?"

"Kuso! Aku masih belum mengerti trik mereka. Bagaimana denganmu Kudou?"

"Tidak, masih belum."

XXX

"Ricchan."

"Baa-chan."

Marinir Luffy mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Yukiko. Nenek dari ayahnya itu memang tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan Luffy, kata neneknya Ryuusei itu lebih bagus karena berarti bintang jatuh. Tentu saja dia protes karena menurutnya panggilan itu seperti wanita dan dia seorang laki – laki jadi tidak pantas dipanggil Ricchan namun dia terkena jurus bor kepala berapi sehingga dia tak pernah lagi protes. Yukiko dan Sharon Vineyard saat itu sedang berlibur di Okinawa karena mereka ada syuting film terbaru, itu adalah debut pertama keduanya setelah lama vakum dari dunia hiburan. Mereka sedang syuting film live action log pose yang diangkat dari novel karya Tamanegi.

"EEH?! Kid-seishou jadi pemeran Luffy?"

"Awalnya begitu tapi ditolaknya."

"Lalu nenek berperan jadi apa?"

"Aku? Hohoho... aku menjadi Nami."

"Hmmm... kau terlalu tua untuk menjadi Nami-san, Baachan."

"Oh... coba sekali lagi kau bilang apa, Ryuusei, aku tidak mendengarnya."

BLETAK

"Aduh sakit."

"Jangan bilang kau jadi Robin, Sharon-baachan?"

"Oh tidak, aku jadi Hancock."

"Haah? Kau sama sekali tidak cocok, baachan, kau terlalu tu-"

"Sakiiit!"

XXX

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan..." gumam sesosok pria pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu.

Seketika seluruh bajak laut Topi Jerami memasang wajah syok seperti saat Nami menyuruh Luffy untuk melepas ikan yang mereka dapat di dasar laut menuju Dunia Baru, ketika mereka menyaksikan Yuzu menghampiri Sanji dan mencium pipinya. Tentu saja bukan karena itu yang membuat mereka syok, itu karena reaksi Sanji yang biasa saja dan disaat bersamaan Sanji yang dicium Yuzu terpental jauh terkena tendangan Sanji lainnya. Sanji yang menendang Sanji yang dicium Yuzu itu lalu tersungkur dan meratapi sambil menggumamkan seperti bahkan aku tak pernah mendapatkan ciuman dan pelukan dari Yuzu-chan, why you... fake me.

"Kid-san, kau baik – baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik – baik saja. Bagaimana kau menyadarinya Yuzu-chan?"

"Karena kau memiliki aura yang sama dengan Kid-san."

"Hahaha... aura? Seperti apa auraku kalau begitu ojou-sama?"

"*tersenyum* kau meremehkanku, Kid-san. Biar begini, aku menguasai ketiga haki."

"Haki?"

"Iya, haki. Um..."

"Oh... seperti yang dimiliki Luffy."

"Hah? Oh... iya, seperti punya- eeh?! Ryuusei juga punya haki?"

"Rishishishi... iya, aku menguasai semuanya meskipun aku baru tahu namanya saat aku bertugas di Grandline."

XXX

"Nakamori-keibu, lihat ini."

"Pencuri itu... sudah menipu kita, tinggalkan pertunjukkan Kid palsu itu langsung menuju Museum Laut Okinawa!"

.

.

"Kudou, kau dengar itu?"

"Ya, Hattori. Ayo kita kesana!"

.

.

"Ran, kau tahu tidak... kata pamanku, Kid akan mencuri di Museum Laut Okinawa. Ayo kita kesana."

"Museum Laut Okinawa?"

"Ya... setahun lalu para arkeolog dari Inggris menemukan bangkai kapal Queen Anne's Revenge, mereka memastikan kalau itu adalah kapal bajak laut milik Edward Teach aka Blackbeard, kapal itu ada di Museum Laut Okinawa. Bukan hanya itu peta harta karun dari La Bouche juga disembunyikan di kapal Teach. Aku yakin itu yang akan dicuri Kid."

"Sonoko-san, bolehkah kami juga ikut?" sela Nami yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi belly.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau juga mengincar harta karun itu, Nami-san?"

"Ya! kami adalah bajak laut, tentu saja kami akan memburu harta karun itu."

XXX

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	7. His Past Arc : Daytime Shooting Star

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece dan Detective Conan bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

 **DAYTIME SHOOTING STAR**

"Luffy, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata Conan serius.

Marinir Luffy hanya mengangguk melihat ekspresi ayahnya itu, ayahnya jarang sekali melakukan pembicaraan serius karena setiap kali ada kesempatan, selalu ada kasus yang menghalangi mereka. Tetapi meski begitu, dia tahu kalau ayahnya selalu memperhatikan mereka karena itu agar ayahnya tidak khawatir pada mereka, dia selalu berlatih agar jadi anak yang kuat dan pintar agar dia bisa melindungi keluarganya dan membantu mereka kapanpun dia diandalkan. Marinir Luffy pun mengikuti ayahnya keluar dari kamar ibunya. Keduanya turun ke lantai bawah, kantor agensi ayah dan kakeknya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, Luffy?"

"*tersentak* aku... tidak tahu, tou-san. Entah bagaimana saat aku bersama bajak laut Topi Jerami rasanya seperti... aku sudah kenal lama dengan mereka semua. Melihat mereka semua rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika berada diantara mereka seterusnya namun saat aku berpikir begitu, aku teringat keluargaku disini, itu membuatku jadi merasa... bersalah."

"Hmm... apa kau ingat pesan yang kukatakan padamu sebelum kau pindah, Luffy?"

"Ya..."

"Kemarilah, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

"Tou-san, ini..."

"Hanya ada satu kebenaran, Luffy. Ingatlah selalu itu. hanya ada satu kebenaran dan itu tidak akan pernah salah. Aku mempertaruhkan detektifku padamu kalau sampai aku salah... dan Luffy, aku benar – benar bersyukur padamu karena kalau bukan karenamu, aku mungkin tidak akan sampai seperti sekarang. Dan... sampai kapan pun Luffy, kau tetap anak kami. Jangan pernah lupakan itu!"

"...Iya...*menangis*"

XXX

"Ah, Nami-san, maaf apa kau bisa memanggilkan Conan-kun dan Luffy-kun kemari, makan malam sudah jadi. Maaf aku jadi merepotkan kalian..."

"Tidak, Ran-san. Justru kami yang merepotkanmu, padahal kau masih sakit tapi kau harus masak untuk kami. Kau tahu, Sanji-kun bisa memasak untuk kita jadi kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami-san. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku memasakkan makan malam untuk Luffy-kun... tidak, bukan Luffy-kun... namanya adalah Ryuusei, bukan? Nama sebenarnya Luffy-kun."

"Shishishi... terima kasih sudah menjaga dan membesarkan Ryuusei, Ran." Ucap Luffy membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada Ryuusei, karena kalau dia tidak ada, aku mungkin tidak akan seperti sekarang. Bertemu dengan kalian merupakan suatu hal yang menyenangkan, terima kasih karena memberikan kesempatan untukku bertemu dan menjaga Ryuusei."

"Ah... aku akan memanggil mereka dulu..." dengan itu Nami pun keluar menuju lantai dua untuk memanggil Conan dan marinir Luffy.

"Kau tahu... pertama kali aku bertemu Luffy-kun saat aku masih SMA dan Conan-kun masih SD tetapi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu dan Conan dengan ayah."

Bajak laut Topi Jerami minus Nami dan Luffy pun syok mendengarnya, masing – masing dari mereka berpikir kalau kebodohan Ryuusei benar – benar menurun dari Luffy.

"Shishishi... Ryuusei seperti Ace."

Di tempat Dragon...

"Hatchi... Hwachii...HATSYII...!"

"Kau kena flu, Ace?"

"Tidak, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku di belakang , Sabo."

XXX

"Apa kau ingat dulu Luffy, kau selalu bilang kau ingin menjadi bajak laut. Hakase bahkan sampai membuatkanmu kapal bajak laut mini."

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak suka bajak laut. Kenapa aku mau menjadi bajak laut?"

"Kau tidak mengingatnya ya..."

"Tidak, aku ti-"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya sejak aku menemukanmu, aku selalu menyelidikimu. Siapa sangka... Luffy, tidak.. Ryuusei, kau yang mengantarkanku pada kemenanganku melawan Organisasi Jubah Hitam dan menangkap Kid."

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, our daytime shooting star*."

"..."

XXX

"Maaf Ran-san, sepertinya mereka sedang asyik mengobrol jadi aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Nami-san. Um, makan malamnya..."

"..."

BRUAK

"Sakiiit Nami."

"Itu karena kau memakan semua makan malam kita, Luffy. kau tahu kalau membeli bahan makanan disini sangat mahal, kita tak punya uang untuk itu."

"Jadi itu yang kau permasalahkan!" – Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Franky

"*tertawa* kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu, Nami-san."

XXX

Mulai dari sini masuk ke flashback jadi maaf kalo reader nanti ada yang bingung.

XXX

Hari itu aku dan Genta, Ayumi, juga Mitsuhiko seperti biasa sepulang sekolah kami janjian di rumah Profesor Agasha. Sejak badanku mengecil menjadi seukuran anak kelas satu SD dan harus menutupi rahasiaku sebagai anak kelas dua SMA, Kudou Shinichi, detektif terkenal. Aku yang saat itu hanya anak sekolah dasar yang terpaksa tergabung ke dalam kelompok Shounen Tantei bersama Haibara. Oh ngomongin Haibara, dia adalah mantan anggota jubah hitam yang meminum racun yang sama denganku sehingga tubuhnya mengecil seperti aku dan bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama denganku.

"Hm..."

Ayumi terus menengadahkan kepalanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan itu membuat kami bertiga berhenti dan ikut menengadahkan kepala kami melihat apa yang dilihat Ayumi.

"UFO!"

"Tidak, itu bintang jatuh!"

Genta dan Mitsuhiko berdebat benda yang kami lihat itu apakah itu UFO atau bintang jatuh. Aku menyipitkan mataku, benda itu seperti kata Mitsuhiko seperti bintang jatuh tetapi mana ada bintang jatuh di siang hari. Aku menyalakan skateboard tenaga surya, mengejar benda misterius itu. melihatku mengejar benda itu, mereka bertiga ikut mengejar benda itu. jantungku berdegub kencang dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, adrenalinku bekerja dengan baik.

BEDEBUM

Benda itu jatuh di rumah Agasha-hakase. Hakase pun keluar rumah untuk melihat benda jatuh itu, begitupun dengan Haibara yang jelas sekali sama sekali tidak menyukai apapun itu yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko segera berlari mendekati benda itu.

"Waaa!"

Mereka bertiga terjatuh terduduk, aku segera menghampiri mereka. Itu bukan benda. Itu adalah seorang bayi laki – laki berumur sebelas bulan. Dia memakai topi jerami yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Apa dia itu bayi alien?" komentar Genta.

"Tetapi dia seperti manusia seperti kita." Sahut Ayumi.

"Apa dia itu kiriman dewa?" komentar Mitsuhiko.

"Tidak. dia manusia biasa, tetapi bagaimana bisa dan siapa yang melemparnya seperti itu..."

Itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu. aneh, aku seperti melihat balon yang menyelebunginya tetapi tidak ada lagi ketika dia terhempas ke rumah Hakase. Ayumi lalu mengambil bayi itu dan menggendongnya masuk ke rumah Hakase. Subaru-san, mungkin merasakan getaran hebat yang ditimbulkan oleh balon yang pecah karena bayi itu segera menghampiri kami. Kami lalu membawa bayi itu ke klinik terdekat untuk diperiksa.

XXX

"Jeez... kemana lagi perginya Conan-kun dan tou-san?"

"Maaf, sensei. Ayahku sepertinya sedang tidak ada."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mouri-san. Aku bisa mampir lagi kapan-kapan."

Siang itu Araide-sensei mampir ke rumahku untuk berkonsultasi pada ayah namun dasar ayah, pasti dia sedang berjudi di pacuan kuda lagi. Conan-kun juga tidak ada di rumah, sepertinya dia ke rumah Agasha-hakase lagi. Akhir – akhir ini dia sering sekali main disana, entah ada apa disana. Aku mempersilakan Araide-sensei untuk duduk namun sensei menolaknya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali lagi ketika ayah sudah datang.

"Halo... oh hakase, ada apa hakase?"

"Ah... baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

"Ada apa sensei? Kau terlihat panik."

"Agasha-hakase menelponku bilang kalau dia di klinikku tapi aku tidak ada, jadi dia pulang ke rumahnya. Dia bilang mereka menemukan bayi yang terhempas."

"Aku ikut, sensei. Conan-kun juga pasti ada disana."

XXX

Hari itu aku sedang membuat obat penawar APTX 4869 bersama hakase saat kami merasakan gempa yang sangat kuat. Setidaknya aku berhasil mengambil data penting dari percobaanku sebelum gempa itu. dari luar kami mendengar suara shounen tantei dan Kudou-kun ke arah rumah hakase. Kami pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi disaat yang bersamaan dengan orang itu, orang yang tinggal di rumah Kudou-kun.

"Hakase, cepat panggil polisi dan ambulans!"

"A... baiklah."

Hakase baru saja akan menelpon polisi dan ambulans seperti yang Kudou-kun minta tetapi orang itu mencegah kami menelpon polisi dan menyarankan kami untuk segera membawa bayi itu ke dokter. Kami pun menaiki mobil orang itu berangkat ke Araide-sensei untuk memeriksa bayi itu namun sesampainya disana, Araide-sensei tidak ada.

Aku mendengar hakase menelpon seseorang, sepertinya Araide-sensei, sebelum telepon terputus orang itu mengajak kami pulang. Kami pun kembali ke rumah Hakase. Sesampainya di rumah Hakase, Kudou-kun dan orang itu mendatangi kubangan tempat bayi itu mendarat. Kubangan itu cukup besar dan dalam untuk ukuran bayi itu.

"Hakase, apa kau sudah menelpon Araide-sensei?"

"Ya, dia bilang dia sedang bersama Ran-kun. Sebentar lagi sampai kesini..."

"Hei, kira – kira kita kasih nama siapa ya bayi ini?"

Aku mendengar Ayumi-chan mendiskusikan nama bayi laki – laki itu dengan Kojima-kun dan Tsuburaya-kun, "bagaimana kalau mugi-chan?" "kuro saja" "Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, yang benar dong kasih namanya" sementara mereka bertiga sibuk mendiskusikan nama untuk bayi yang kami temukan. Kudou-kun dan orang itu masih sibuk memeriksa bekas jatuhnya bayi itu. "Hirunaka Ryuusei." Aku mendengar Ayumi mengusulkan nama itu untuk bayi itu, "artinya daytime shooting star. Ryu-kun seperti bintang jatuh bukan saat kita melihatnya. Genta-kun bahkan sampai membuat permohonan minta nasi belut lima puluh porsi *tertawa geli*"

"Itu nama yang bagus, Ayumi-kun."

"Ya tapi bukankah harusnya hirunaka no ryuusei, ayumi-chan."

"Hirunaka Ryuusei juga sudah bagus kok, Ayumi, benar kan Conan?"

"Ya."

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan namanya adalah Hirunaka Ryuusei!" seru shounen tantei

XXX

"Hakase!"

"Agasha-hakase, dimana bayi itu?"

"Oh itu disana."

Sementara Tomoaki memeriksa bayi yang terjatuh dari langit, shounen tantei menceritakan kepada Ran kalau mereka bertiga dan Conan yang menemukannya dan memberikannya nama Hirunaka Ryuusei yang artinya bintang jatuh siang hari (daytime shooting star). Tomoaki meminta Ran untuk menggendong Ryuusei sementara dia menelpon entah siapapun itu sepertinya kenalan dokternya.

"Ran-san dan Araide-sensei seperti keluarga kecil ya..." celetuk Mitsuhiko yang membuat Ran dan Tomoaki bersemu merah.

"Ya. Ryuusei jadi seperti anak Ran-neechan dan Araide-sensei." Timpal Ayumi.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Karena RAN-neechan sudah PACARAN dengan SHINICHI-niichan!" balas Conan dengan mengeraskan nama Ran, pacaran, dan Shinichi dan menekankan kata pacaran.

Kali itu Ran sudah semerah tomat dan melihat reaksinya Ran itu membuat Conan tersenyum penuh kemenangan seperti ketika dia berhasil memecahkan kasus yang rumit. Hal itu membuat Haibara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menghela nafas lelah, disaat bersamaan dia bertatap mata dengan Subaru sebelum mereka memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ada trauma atau tidak pada tubuhnya, jadi sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah menghubungi rumah sakit kenalanku, jadi kita tidak usah takut akan ketahuan. Kalau aku boleh tahu kenapa kita harus merahasiakannya?"

"Kalau kami katakan bayi ini datang dari langit seperti bintang jatuh, apakah kau mempercayainya, Araide-san?"

"...Jatuh dari langit, maksudmu ada yang membuang bayi ini dari lantai tertinggi bangunan?"

"Tidak, sensei! Ryuusei benar – benar jatuh dari langit, ya seperti UFO! Mitsuhiko-kun, kau merekamnya kan?"

"Ah! Benar juga, sebentar..."

"EEH!"

"Ada apa, Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Aku tidak memencet tombol rekamnya."

"Jadi apa kau percaya, Araide-san? Saksinya hanya anak-anak ini dan Edogawa-kun."

"..."

"Wajar saja kalau kau tidak mempercayainya. Ini memang diluar nalar manusia. Tetapi kami melihat kejadian itu adalah fakta!"

Tomoaki pun tersentak, melihat sorot mata Conan itu membuatnya menelan kata – kata yang siap ia lontarkan. Tidak hanya Tomoaki, Ran pun begitu. Sekilas dia bisa melihat bayangan Shinichi pada Conan yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan menahan nafasnya. Tetapi memang tidak masuk akal, kalau seperti yang ia katakan tadi harusnya bayi seumur itu sudah meninggal dan tulang – tulangnya hancur namun dia tidak menemukan tanda – tanda patah tulang pada bayi sebelas bulan itu.

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana, sensei?"

"*tersenyum* dia baik – baik saja. tak ada trauma ataupun patah tulang. Dia benar – benar sehat."

Shounen Tantei menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Conan dan Subaru masih memikirkan apa yang menimpa bayi itu, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menemukan kasus yang seperti itu. Pertama, dia jelas – jelas melihat bayi itu terbang di langit, memang sangat sulit untuk melihatnya karena ketinggiannya sama dengan pesawat terbang yang baru akan mendarat atau mungkin lebih tinggi lagi tetapi itulah yang terjadi. Kedua, ada gelembung udara yang menyelimuti bayi itu yang cukup besar untuk ukuran bayi dan itu berbentuk tapak hewan. Ketiga, tepat sebelum bayi mendarat di halaman Hakase, gelembung udara itu pecah dan menyebabkan getaran yang menyerupai gempa bumi yang cukup dahsyat sampai sejauh seratus meter. Keempat, lubang yang dihasilkan akibat getaran yang menyerupai tapak hewan dan terakhir yang tidak kalah anehnya, bayi itu masih hidup dan tidak ada satupun patah tulang atau trauma akibat benturan itu.

"Hei, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Ryuusei. Dia masih bayi jadi dia harus ada yang merawatnya kan..."

"Aku akan merawatnya."

"Jangan!"

"Biar Hakase saja yang merawatnya. Coba kalian bayangkan kalau ada bayi di rumah Shinichi-niichan, dia itu detektif terkenal jadi akan mengundang pemberitaan. Apalagi kalo sampai Ran-neechan keluar masuk rumah dan terlihat bersama bayi. Itu bisa gawat!"

"Hmm..."

"Oh! Benar juga, bisa terjadi skandal."

"Ya kan?!"

"Nah, kalau di rumah Hakase, paling mereka hanya menganggapnya cucunya saja."

"Tapi Edogawa-kun, kan ada aku di rumah Hakase, kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, itu juga bisa membahayakan Hakase."

"Hahahahaha... Haibara kau ini lucu sekali, Hakase dengan kau... hahahaha..."

"Genta-kun, kau jangan menertawakan Ai-chan...pfft...hahaha..."

"Pfft...maaf Haibara-san, tapi itu mustahil. Agasha-hakase tidak akan seperti itu."

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menertawakanku!"

"Hahahaha..."

Tiba – tiba saja suara tangis bayi sebelas bulan itu terdengar. Ran yang sedang menggendongnya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya sambil memeriksanya mungkin dia buang air namun tidak, tangan bayi itu lalu menggapai – gapai dada Ran. "Ran-neechan, sepertinya dia mau minta susu." Celetuk Genta yang membuat Ran memerah karena malu. Tangisan Ryuusei semakin keras dan dia pun meronta-ronta, benar kata Genta kalau dia lapar dan haus. Mengabaikan rasa malunya, Ran menanyakan kepada Tomoaki apakah ia tahu susu formula yang cocok untuk bayi itu.

"Ini!"

"Conan-kun, itu bukan susu formula. Kenapa kau memberikannya susu fermentasi rasa jeruk itu?"

"Coba saja, Ran-neechan. Kalau deduksiku benar maka ia akan menyukainya."

"Conan-kun.. dia ini bukan kasus yang harus kau pecahkan."

"Percaya padaku, Ran-neechan. Coba saja berikan itu padanya."

Masih merasa kesal terhadap Conan, meskipun dia itu masih kecil tetapi tetap saja ditengah paniknya itu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bayi itu selain memberikan susu fermentasi rasa jeruk itu. seperti kata Conan, bayi sebelas bulan itu pun meminumnya sambil tersenyum menandakan kalau ia menyukainya. Ran melihat ke arah Conan dengan pandangan tak percaya, saat itu sikap Conan benar – benar mirip sekali dengan Shinichi. Ryuusei pun tertidur dalam pelukan Ran setelah dia habis minum susu fermentasi rasa jeruk. Sungguh bayi yang aneh. Baru kali itu dia menemukan bayi yang suka susu fermentasi, karena semua dokter di dunia pasti tidak akan menganjurkan bayi minum susu fermentasi.

XXX

Sejak hari itu Ryuusei tinggal bersama Agasha dan Haibara. Merasa kasihan dengan Agasha, Ran datang setiap hari sebelum berangkat sekolah bersama Conan dan sepulang sekolah jika dia punya waktu luang.

"Hakase."

"Ran-kun,"

"Biar aku bantu, Agasha-hakase."

"Terima kasih, Ran-kun."

Setelah itu Agasha-hakase terkapar di sofa ruang tamunya, sepertinya dia kelelahan mengurusi Ryuusei. Haibara, sejak Ryuusei hadir di rumah Hakase, memiliki mata panda dan sering tertidur di kelas karena keduanya sibuk bermain dengan Ryuusei bayi itu tertidur dan terbangun, begitu seterusnya. Tidak tega melihat tetangga kekasihnya itu akhirnya Ran berinisiatif untuk membawa Ryuusei ke rumahnya namun itu tidak berakhir lancar karena Kogoro melarangnya. Kisaki selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan pengacaranya jadi tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain menitipkannya di rumah Hakase. Hingga tanpa sadar sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, bayi sebelas bulan itu sudah menginjak usia satu tahun. Hakase pun memutuskan untuk menitipkannya di daycare tidak jauh dari SMA teitan dan SD Teitan.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

*daytime shooting star aka hirunaka no ryuusei, sebenarnya judul shoujou manga ciptaan Yamamori Mika yang jadi cikal bakal nama Ryuusei hehehe dan itu kenapa judul chapter ini daytime shooting star.


	8. His Past Arc : Pirate of The Carribean

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter yang terlibat kecuali OC bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

 **PIRATE OF THE CARRIBEAN**

" _Shishishi... Ryuusei, lihat ini!"_

" _Luffy..! jangan mengajarkannya yang tidak – tidak."_

Ryuusei pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya namun tidak ada. Dia kembali melihat sekelilingnya namun tetap tak ada.

"Oh Ryuusei-kun, kau sudah bangun?"

Ryuusei mengerjapkan matanya melihat kakek tua di hadapannya itu, kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian menelusuri rumah kakek tua itu namun yang dicarinya tetap tak ada. Dia pun terduduk dan menangis dengan keras. Kakek tua itu pun panik karena tidak biasanya dia menangis keras seperti itu.

"Uwaaa... hoaa... aaah..."

" _Lihat, dia jadi menangis karenamu."_

" _Mahwaf Nhawmwi... Aghu tahk hang mwhelhaghukhangya ahi."_

" _Ryuusei, *memakaikan topi jerami* ini adalah topimu, lihat ini seperti punyaku, ini simbol kalau kita berdua adalah ayah dan anak."_

" _*tersenyum lebar*"_

" _Jeez... apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kalian?"_

" _Tidak ada. Kau ada bersama kami disini saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ya kan Ryuusei? Nami adalah navigator terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan juga nakama kita shishishi..!"_

 _BLETAK_

" _Jangan dengarkan dia, Ryuusei. Dia memang ayahmu tapi aku ini juga ibumu."_

" _*menggapai - gapai**menangis*"_

" _Oh apa kau sudah lapar?"_

" _Yosh... Sanji! Makan!"_

" _Iya.. iya..."_

Sejenak tangis Ryuusei mereda kemudian dia melihat sekelilingnya dan mengerjapkan matanya lagi, tetap tak ada. Matanya kembali berkaca – kaca, kakek tua itu pun cepat – cepat mencari cara untuk mencegahnya menangis. Tanpa sengaja dia menghidupkan televisi yang masih memutarkan film bajak laut, dvd sewaan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Melihat film itu, Ryuusei pun berhenti menangis. Dia merosot turun dan duduk di depan tv. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah kakek tua itu dan tersenyum lebar.

XXX

"Ryuusei-kun~!" panggil Ayumi.

"Sssttt... jangan berisik, Genta-kun, Ayumi-kun, dia baru saja tidur."

Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko tentu saja mengabaikannya, meskipun mereka tidak berteriak memanggil Ryuusei seperti tadi tetapi mereka berlari kencang ke kamar tidur Agasha-hakase untuk melihat Ryuusei tetapi tidak ada, kemudian mereka mencari Ryuusei sambil menanggil batita itu. ryuusei tertidur di ruang tv Hakase saat menonton film bajak laut itu. Hakase lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Conan sementara Haibara menjauh dari keduanya untuk bergabung pada Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko.

"Apa itu benar, Hakase?"

"Iya. Dia menangis dengan kencang sekali, namun saat dia melihat bajak laut itu dia berhenti menangis dan tersenyum lebar seolah merasa lega. Kau ingat kan Shinichi, waktu Mouri mengajak kita semua ke Touto Akuarium tiga minggu lalu? Saat dia melihat laut juga dia seperti merasa lega, hei Shinichi... mungkinkah sebenarnya-"

"Kenapa kau bisik – bisik seperti itu Hakase?"

"Iya, lagi – lagi kau memanggil Conan-kun dengan panggilan Shinichi."

"Kalian, Ryuusei sudah bangun nih."

"Eh? Ayo.. kita main bareng Ryuusei."

Hakase mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Haibara lewat tatapan matanya yang dibalas dengan palingan wajah yang mengatakan cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan berhati-hatilah lain kali. Mendengar perkataan Hakase itu membuat Conan memikirkan tentang kasus rumit kedua setelah BO itu.

"Terima kasih, Hakase. Kau mungkin ada benarnya."

XXX

"Oh, jadi ini rumor bayinya, Ran?"

"Rumor?"

"Oh... itu salah satu siswi dari sekolah kami melihat Ran dan Araide-sensei ke dokter kandungan membawa bayi, karena itu di sekolah kami ada rumor bahwa Ran selingkuh dengan Araide-sensei dan memiliki anak. Yaa... tentu saja Ran dan Araide-sensei mengelaknya dan menjelaskannya secara detail namun yaa mereka tidak percaya, kemudian Sera membawa Subaru-san untuk menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya. Dan lalu rumornya berganti menjadi bayi itu sebenarnya anak Ran dan Shinichi."

"EEH?!"

"Sonoko..."

"Hahaha... maaf Conan-kun, kami malah memperburuk situasi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sera-neechan, aku malah senang."

"Apa kau senang kalau Ran digosipkan seperti itu?"

"Ah... bukan,"

"Tadi kau bilang senang."

"Bukan begitu, aku senang karena Ran punya anak denganku.*membekap multnya sendiri*"

"Hah? Punya anak denganmu?"

"Ah... bukan, maksudku Shinichi-niichan. Ya... Shinichi-niichan pasti senang mendapat rumor seperti itu... kau tahu Shinichi-niichan tak pernah memperdulikan rumor seperti itu. dia pasti bisa menghilangkannya sekali penjelasan. Ha ha ha..."

Tanpa disadarinya Ran terus menatap ke arahnya sejak dia mengeluarkan kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja. bukan kali itu saja Ran berpikir kalau Conan sebenarnya adalah Shinichi meskipun berkali-kali teorinya, sangkaannya itu selalu berakhir hanya sebatas teori saja karena bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu selalu menepisnya. Bukannya Conan tak menyadari tatapan Ran yang diarahkan padanya itu namun Sonoko memperburuk keadaannya.

"Ne Ran-neechan, bukannya kau ingin memasak makan malam untuk kami?"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa."

"Hakase, aku pinjam dulu ya dapurmu."

"Oh iya, silakan saja Ran-kun tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ada dapur disini hahaha..."

"Oh apa kau ingin memasak di tempat Kudou-kun, Mouri-san?"

"Oh! Hakase, kenapa kita tidak makan malam saja di rumah Shinichi-niichan, aku dengar dia akan datang malam ini. Kita juga bisa mengenalkan Ryuusei padanya, kalian tahu kan Shinichi-niichan adalah detektif hebat yang terkenal jadi mungkin dia lebih tahu kasus Ryuusei. Ya kan?"

Sera hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan Conan itu begitupun dengan Subaru yang tersenyum menanggapinya sementara Haibara menghela nafas panjang. Detektif itu benar – benar tidak bisa diharapkan.

XXX

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk berhati-hati. Kau tak pernah menggunakan akal sehatmu jika berhadapan dengan gadis itu."

"Itu tak penting. Hei Haibara, kau masih punya kan obat penawarnya?!"

"Agar kau bisa muncul dihadapannya seperti yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Ayo cepat berikan!"

"Tidak. Kau harus membereskan masalah yang kau timbulkan sendiri."

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, ayo cepat!"

XXX

"Sera-san, apa ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke rumah Shinichi?"

"Tidak. aku pernah kesini sebelumnya, benar kan Conan?"

"Hah? Oh... iya."

"Ada apa, Conan-kun? Kau tak menyukai makan malamnya?"

"Ah.. tidak, bukan... oh, Ryuusei, kau menyukai makan malamnya."

XXX

Ting Tong

"Biar aku yang membukanya."

"Shinichi-kun?"

"Yo.. Ran!"

"AAAHHH! Kaitou Kid!"

"Eh? Kid?"

"Conan-kun, kenapa kau yakin kalau dia itu Kid?"

"Karena a-"

"Sebentar ya Ran, aku harus bicara dengan Conan. Dia sepertinya marah karena aku tidak mengabarinya. Ya kan, Conan?"

"Oh... iya..."

"Shinichi-niisan, kenalkan ini Ryuusei. Kami mene-"

"Oke sebentar ya, aku harus bicara pada Conan dulu."

XXX

"Oi brat, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena kalau tidak, rahasiamu bisa terbongkar. Jadi serahkan saja padaku."

"Tch."

Kid yang menyamar menjadi Shinichi kemuudian meninggalkan Conan sendiri. Ya, harusnya memang Conan merasa beruntung karena Kid menolongnya dengan menyamar menjadi Shinichi namun bayangan Kid yang memegang pinggang Ran ketika mereka di _Airship_ milik pamannya Sonoko membuatnya cemas apalagi sejak Field Trip sekolahnya yang lalu mereka sudah berpacaran. Conan lalu kembali ke ruang tamu agar mereka tidak curiga. Benar dugaannya, Kid memanfaatkan penyamarannya untuk mengambil keuntungan dari sikap Ran terhadap dirinya. Dia tidak menyalahkan Ran tetapi melihat mereka tetap saja membuatnya kesal. Conan lalu diam – diam menjauh dari kerumunan itu menuju tempat rahasia di rumahnya yang hanya dia saja yang tahu tanpa disadarinya Ryuusei mengikutinya sejak batita itu melihatnya mengendap-endap menjauh.

XXX

Conan mengeluarkan ponsel yang ia gunakan untuk menelpon Ran sebagai Shinichi, dia tadi sudah _missed call_ Ran berkali – kali namun tak diangkat. Tch, lihat saja Kid. Aku akan membongkar identitasmu, begitulah pikir Conan. Conan lalu kembali men-dial nomor Ran terus menerus hingga Ran mengangkat teleponnya.

"OI RAN, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPON DARIKU?!"

"Aku tadi menelepon Conan kalau aku tidak jadi datang karena harus menyelesaikan kasus lain jadi... Halo... Halo... Ran?! Ran!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ran. Yang ada adalah sambungan teleponnya yang dimatikan. Padahal dia ingin mengobrol dengan Ran berjam – jam seperti biasanya tetapi... ini gara-gara Kid yang menyamar jadi dirinya. Aaah... rasanya dia ingin cepat kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"WAAA!"

Conan lalu berbalik hendak kembali ruang keluarga tempat mereka berkumpul namun dibelakangnya sudah ada Ryuusei yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Batita umur setahun dihadapannya itu hanya tertawa girang melihat Conan terkejut. Samar – samar Conan bisa mendengar suara Ran, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko yang memanggil – manggil Ryuusei. Conan lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Ryuusei untuk berisik agar mereka tidak menemukan mereka.

" _Aah! Ryuusei... kau mengagetkanku, apa kau juga mau makan shishishishi..."_

" _Hei Ryuusei, jangan berisik ya. Kalau ketahuan Nami dan Sanji kita tak bisa mendapatkan sisa makan malam."_

Conan lalu membelakangi bayi umur setahun itu dan bersembunyi disana hingga aman. Setelah dikiranya tak ada yang mencari mereka lagi, Conan lalu berbalik dan mendapati Ryuusei mau menangis. Conan yang panik lalu mengambil topi jerami dan memakaikan topi jeraminya kepada Ryuusei. Conan mengerjapkan matanya karena bayi dihadapannya itu langsung tertawa dan tidak jadi menangis. Itu seperti topi jerami itu adalah _charm_ yang membuat dia merasa tenang dan nyaman. Melihatnya membuat Conan teringat kalau dia sedang menyelidiki asal bayi umur setahun itu. Conan lalu mengusap kepala Ryuusei melalui topinya.

"Tenang saja Ryuusei, aku pasti akan mengungkapkan siapa sebenarnya kau dan darimana asalmu."

"*tersenyum lebar*"

"Ayo Ryuusei, mereka mungkin akan mengacak-acak rumahku jika kita berdua tidak segera kembali."

XXX

Drrt drrt

Ran melihat layar ponselnya. Tertera Shinichi. Ran lalu melihat layar ponselnya dan lelaki yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sera, Sonoko, dan Subaru itu. panggilan tersebut pun menjadi missed call. Ponsel kembali bergetar namun tetap Ran tidak mengangkatnya. Shinichi ada dihadapannya lalu siapa yang meneleponnya? Dia kemudian mendekati Shinichi bermaksud menanyakan kepadanya mengapa dia meneleponnya padahal dia ada dihadapannya dan dia tidak memegang ponselnya. Apakah ponselnya terjatuh? Atau hilang?

"Eh? Dimana Ryuusei?"

"Ada apa Ayumi-chan?"

"Ryuusei tidak ada, Ran-neesan."

"Conan juga tidak ada. Kemana dia?"

"Eh?"

Drrt... drrt... drrt...

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Shinichi memanggil. Ran melihat layar ponselnya cukup lama hingga menjadi missed call. Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan masih sama seperti tadi, Shinichi memanggil. Ran lalu memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"OI RAN, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPON DARIKU?!"

Itu adalah suara Shinichi. Tetapi Shinichi ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tadi menelepon Conan kalau aku tidak jadi datang karena harus menyelesaikan kasus lain jadi... Halo... Halo... Ran?! Ran!"

Itu benar – benar suara Shinichi. Lalu siapa yang ada dihadapannya ini? Apakah dia adalah Kid seperti yang Conan bilang? Hanya ada satu untuk memastikannya. Ran mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Shinichi, dia mendekati Shinichi dihadapannya dan mencubit pipinya dan menariknya dengan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga namun tak ada topeng yang terlepas. Ran lalu teringat cerita Shounen Tantei yang mengatakan kalau Kid takut ikan. Dia lalu ke dapur Shinichi dan mengambil ikan yang ia taruh di kulkas Shinichi. Dia memberikan ikan itu pada Shinichi dan benar saja. keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya dan dia menyuruhnya untuk menjauhkan ikan itu darinya.

"Oh... apa ini? Shinichi tidak takut dengan apapun, terutama ikan. Sejak kapan kau takut dengan ikan, Shi-ni-chi?"

"Hei... apa kita akan mencari Ryuusei dan Edogawa-kun?"

"Benar! Ryuusei dan Conan belum ketemu."

XXX

"Aaauuu... Aabuuu..." - Ryuusei

"Ryuusei, Conan-kun, kalian kemana saja? kami mencari kalian." - Ayumi

"Tadi dari kamar mandi aku melihat Ryuusei naik tangga sendirian." - Conan

"Eeh?!" – Shounen Tantei

"Sepertinya Ryuusei sudah mengantuk, ayo kita pulang saja." - Conan

"Ah... sudah jam segini." - Ayumi

XXX

"Tocha..."

Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Ryuusei saat Conan, Ran, dan Shounen Tantei mengunjunginya di rumah Agasha-hakase. Saat itu Conan, Haibara, dan Shounen Tantei sedang bermain dengan Ryuusei setelah batita itu bangun dari tidur siangnya. Ryuusei langsung memanggil Conan 'Tocha' yang diartikan 'Otou-san' oleh Shounen Tantei.

"Ka-kalau Conan-kun itu ayah berarti aku ibu, kan aku juga menemukanmu, Ryuu-chan."

"Bacha...Jicha...Kacha...Jiji..."

Ryuusei menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk Ayumi dengan sebutan 'Bacha' yang membuatnya syok lalu dia juga memanggil Haibara dengan sebutan 'Bacha', Genta dan Mitsuhiko dengan sebutan 'Jicha', Agasha-hakase dengan sebutan 'Jiji' dan Ran dengan panggilan 'Kacha'. Ayumi tentu saja protes bilang kalau dia masih terlalu kecil untuk dipanggil oba-chan, jadi dia meminta Ryuusei untuk memanggilnya onee-chan. Genta dan Mitsuhiko tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali, meskipun Mitsuhiko mungkin memiliki alasan lain mengapa dia tidak menolaknya. Conan dengan wajah syok yang merona bahkan tidak tahu harus merespon apa mendengar itu semua.

"Hmm... tapi kenapa Ran-neechan yang dipanggil 'Kacha' bukannya lebih baik Haibara?"

"*tersedak* hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Iya, Genta-kun/Genta. Kenapa Ai-chan /Haibara-san? Harusnya kan aku/Ayumi-chan."

"Bukan itu kan masalahnya, kalian berdua. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan, itu pilihan Ryuusei mau memanggil ayah dan ibu kepada siapa. Pasti ada alasan dibaliknya, dan aku akan memecahkannya."

"Dasar maniak kasus."

"Waktunya Kuis!"

"Ah... lagi?!"

Hari itu Ryuusei tersenyum lebar karena mendapatkan keluarga yang baru. Dia masih memimpikan orang – orang yang tidak dikenalnya, sekelompok bajak laut dengan lambang topi jerami, tetapi dia tidak pernah lagi menangis dan berhenti mencari orang – orang yang di dalam mimpinya. Sejak hari itu, Kelompok Conan dan Ran bergantian mengantar – jemput Ryuusei di _Daycare_. Ryuusei juga mulai membuka dirinya kepada keluarga barunya.

XXX

"Ricchan!"

"Eh? Tung- tunggu dulu Ricchan... apa kau lupa denganku?"

Ryuusei mengabaikan Yukiko, dia membalikkan badannya kembali masuk ke dalam _daycare_ -nya. Yukiko hanya menghela nafas panjang, dia merasa de javu mellihat kelakuan Ryuusei. Apa benar anak itu bukan cucunya yang sebenarnya? Dia terlalu mirip dengan sikap Shinichi di TK. Anak itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sambil menunggu Ryuusei bosan bermain, dia pun memperhatikannya sambil memikirkan apa yang Shinichi dalam wujud Conan katakan. Black organization belum terungkap, dia sudah mendapatkan kasus yang rumit lagi. Tapi setidaknya Yukiko merasa lega karena melihat anaknya baik – baik saja dan terlihat bersenang – senang.

"Kacha...!"

Ryuusei lalu berlari menghampiri Ran dan memeluknya. Yukiko melihatnya sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum, Ran pun menggendong Ryuusei kemudian memberi salam kepada Yukiko. Yukiko protes pada Ryuusei karena batita umur setahun itu mengabaikannya tetapi ketika Ran datang, dia langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Bukankah itu karena Kaa-san memanggilnya Ricchan."

"Kaa-san?"

"Ah! Baa-san... kau pasti salah dengar Ran-neechan, aku bilang Baa-san."

Ibu dan anak itu saling adu tatapan yang mengatakan awas-kau-nanti yang dibalas dengan maaf-aku-tidak-punya-pilihan-lain.

"Apa kau yakin kalau Ricchan itu bukan anakmu dengan Shin-chan, Ran-chan?"

Yukiko melirik ke arah Conan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan. Yukiko menahan senyum ketika melihat reaksi Ran yang memerah karena pertanyaannya itu.

"Tentu saja, bukan."

Melihat Tocha dan Kacha-nya memerah keseluruhan membuat Ryuusei khawatir. Dia lalu merosot turun kemudian menendang kaki Yukiko. Tentu saja itu tidak sakit untuk Yukiko, hanya saja melihat sikap Ryuusei yang menatapnya galak seolah mengatakan apa yang kau lakukan pada ayah dan ibuku itu membuat Yukiko tertawa. Dia kemudian berjongkok dan menjelaskan kepada Ryuusei kalau dia hanya menggoda mereka, Ryuusei kemudian melihat Tocha dan Kacha-nya lalu kembali ke Yukiko, Yukiko lalu menggendong Ryuusei dan mengajak kedua orang tua asuh itu pulang ke rumah.

XXX

"Hakase, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Selamat sore, Kudou-san, Mouri-san, Conan-kun." Sapa Subaru.

"Conan, Kau terlambat! ayo bantu kami."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami ingin membuatkan Ryuusei sesuatu. Kami sudah meminta izin Kudou-san tadi."

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tebak sendiri tuan detektif." Jawab Haibara.

"Ya! itu kuis hari ini untuk Conan dan hukuman karena terlambat."

"Eh." – Agasha-hakase dan Conan

"Laut?"

"Ya. sedikit lagi..."

"Bajak Laut."

"Bingo!" sahut Shounen Tantei.

XXX

" _Luffy, lagi – lagi kau mengajak Ryuusei di atas kepala Sunny. Bagaimana kalau dia nanti terjatuh ke laut?!"_

" _Shishishishi... Nami!? Tenang saja, lihatlah dia sangat senang disini, ya kan Ryuusei?"_

Ryuusei terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat di sekelilingnya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Ran yang menggendongnya, Ran pun tersenyum dan bertanya kepada Ryuusei apakah dia mau makan apa tidak. Menyadari bahwa yang menggendongnya adalah Kacha-nya, dia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Meskipun dia masih belum tahu mengapa dia memimpikan orang yang sama berkali – kali, seorang pria bertopi jerami dan seorang wanita berambut orange panjang, anehnya dia merasa nyaman bersama mereka. Mungkin itu juga mengapa dia merasa nyaman bersama Kacha dan Tocha-nya karena keduanya mengingatkannya pada kedua orang dalam mimpinya. Ran lalu mengajak Ryuusei masuk ke dalam rumah Agasha-hakase untuk makan namun Ryuusei tidak mau, dia memilih melihat Shounen Tantei dan Tocha-nya mengerjakan apapun itu. Ran pun pergi ke dapur dan memasakkan untuk mereka semua.

Sementara itu di Agensi Mouri, Kogoro pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan kelaparan. Setelah kalah dalam pacuan kuda, dia ikut main Mahyong dan kalah. Dia lalu pulang ke tempatnya tinggal namun tak ada orang. Poirot, cafe di bawah agensinya juga sedang tutup sehingga dia tidak bisa makan. Kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi ketika Ran tidak di rumah, ditengah galaunya Kogoro yang kelaparan dan tidak punya uang itu Eri datang ke rumahnya.

DUAK

"Sakiiit! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, Kogoro-ojichan?"

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponmu?!"

"Oh... *mengambil ponselnya* Ah... ponselku mati, Paman. Kenapa kau tak menelepon Ran-neechan."

"*menatap Conan penuh amarah* Ran juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya makanya aku meneleponmu."

"Bet Dai!" (Bad Guy)

"Agi O Me!" (Ugly Old Man)

"Hah? Siapa anak kecil ini?"

"Owowow... siapa anak kecil ini? Hei! Berhenti menggigit kakiku!"

"*mengangkat Ryuusei* tidak, Ryuusei. Dia adalah ayah Kacha, dia bukan orang jahat."

"Kacha... Tocha?"

"Ya. Orang di belakangnya itu ibu Kacha."

"Kacha... Kacha?"

"Ya. Sekarang kau harus minta maaf karena sudah menggigitnya."

"Cowy, Jiicha."

"Namanya Ryuusei, Kogoro-ojisan. Dia anak Conan dan Ran-neesan." Sahut Genta.

Bagaikan sugesti kata-kata Genta terakhir itu terus bergema di telinga Kogoro, dia tidak melihat wajah pucat Conan yang memerah. Kogoro terlalu shock, anak Ran dan Conan. Memang Ran sering mandi bareng dengan Conan, bahkan di reuninya dulu bocah itu mimisan saat mandi bareng putrinya itu. dan benar adanya kalau anaknya dan bocah berkacamata itu sangat dekat tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya kalau keduanya memiliki hubungan hingga keduanya bisa punya anak, apa?! Apa yang terlewat oleh?! Ya ampun... demi apapun itu, dia ada seorang detektif terkenal Mouri Kogoro, bagaimana bisa dia melewatkan hal itu? anaknya... putrinya... huhuhu... Ran, putri kebanggaannya itu...huhuhu... sama bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah... bocah itu memaksa anaknya itu melakukan itu dengannya hingga anaknya itu h-h-ha-ha... aaaargh... memikirkan semua kemungkinan itu membuatnya menjadi sakit kepala. Tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, tidak bisa memecahkan kasus yang sebenarnya bukan kasus itu membuat Kogoro terhuyung ke belakang.

BRAKK

Seperti halnya saat Conan mengganggunya tiap kali di TKP, Kogoro melemparnya ke belakang. Conan meringis kesakitan, bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apa-apa Kogoro sudah marah padanya apalagi kalau tahu dia sebenarnya Shinichi, dia bisa mati. Ran langsung menghampiri Conan dan menanyakan padanya apa dia baik-baik saja yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari Conan.

"Apa ini Conan balasanmu setelah aku izinkan untuk tinggal di rumahku?"

"Tenang dulu, Paman, itu bukan..."

"Ayah, ada apa ini?"

"Ayo Ran, kita pulang. Kau... kau boleh mengajak anakmu tapi Conan tidak boleh lagi tinggal bersama kita!"

"Anak?"

"Iya, anak! Conan... bocah itu sudah..."

"Hahahahaha..." tawa Yukiko.

"Jadi itu alasannya... hahaha... Eri, bagaimana bisa kau menikahi pria bodoh ini?"

"Itu aku juga mau tahu."

"Ayah...*mengeluarkan aura kekesalan* dasar Ayah bodoh! *mengeluarkan jurus karate andalannya*"

Ran pun mengomeli Kogoro habis-habisan tidak lupa menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Conan. Hari itu Ryuusei mendapatkan kakek dan nenek meskipun salah satu kakeknya itu orang bodoh.

XXX

Sejak kedatangan Ryuusei ke dalam hidup Conan, rasanya kunci menuju kotak pandora yang selama ini bersembunyi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sudah setahun lebih Ryuusei menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. Dia tak pernah lagi menangis kencang seperti awal – awal dia datang, kini umurnya sudah dua setengah tahun dan seperti yang diduga Conan, Ryuusei cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. Meskipun dia menjadi 'senior' di daycare tempatnya dititipkan namun dia tak pernah menindas anak – anak disana. Rasa ingin tahunya yang selalu tinggi dan tidak pada tempatnya itu membuatnya disukai oleh para penghuni daycare tempatnya dititipkan. Untuk ukuran anak seusianya, dia termasuk anak yang cerdas dan pintar. Nakamura-sensei, pemilik daycare mengatakan kepada Conan dan Ran kalau Ryuusei sudah bisa dimasukkan ke dalam playgroup. Agasha-hakase dan Subaru juga menyetujuinya, mereka mengatakan kalau perkembangan Ryuusei itu mengalahkan anak – anak seusianya. Disaat anak seusianya masih suka mengompol, bicara tidak jelas, bahkan membaca dan berhitung satu sampai lima secara berurut juga belum bisa, tetapi Ryuusei bisa melakukan semua itu. dia sudah lancar berbicara, dia bisa berhitung berurut dan menghitung peluang, dia juga bisa membaca. Dia tidak mengompol atau buang air sembarangan, dia selalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Sejak ada Ryuusei, Hakase bahkan sering kebanjiran job. Bukan lagi penemuan gagal atau alat – alat yang gampang rusak dengan level KW tetapi Hakase mulai bisa menciptakan sesuatu dengan level original. Perlahan keuangannya mulai membaik. Conan dan Haibara juga merasakan dampaknya, sedikit demi sedikit informasi tentang Black Organization makin menemui titik terang.

Bukan hanya itu, Kaitou Kid, yang selama ini seperti kejar – kejaran antara kucing dan anjing menemui titik terang. Conan kini sudah naik kelas tiga sekolah dasar dan Ran yang sudah mulai memasuki tahun pertama kuliah. Haibara masih meneliti tentang antidote APTX 4869.

"Tousan!"

"Ryuusei, apa kau habis mengajarkan mereka belajar lagi?"

"Tidak. kami sedang mengadakan meeting untuk perekrutan anggota bajak laut kami."

"Kau benar – benar suka bajak laut bukan?"

"Ya!"

"Oh aku sudah bilang ke Hakase kalau kau akan menginap denganku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. hari ini Ibumu akan datang."

"Waaa... aku sudah tidak sabar. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Kaasan. Dan... aku mau main mahyong dan bertaruh di pacuan kuda lagi dengan Jiichan."

XXX

BAAMM

"Ryuusei, tunggu sini ya, aku mau melihat ke arah bunyi ledakan tadi!"

"...o-ke..."

Conan langsung berlari ke arah perbelanjaan Distrik Beika, bunyi ledakan yang didengarnya itu sama percis dengan saat dia melihat Ryuusei. Kalau dugaannya benar maka bunyi ledakan itu, maka akan ada orang yang mengalami hal seperti Ryuusei dan bekas pendaratannya itu akan berbentuk tapak beruang. Ryuusei tentu saja tidak mengindahkan perintah Conan, bocah berumur tiga tahun itu ikut berlari mengikuti Conan namun dia berlari berlawanan arah. Ya, _sense of direction_ milik Ryuusei benar – benar parah. Beruntung bagi Ryuusei karena dia bertemu Ran yang sebenarnya juga tersesat, keduanya lalu berjalan menuju Beika Distrik 5 tempat tinggal Ran.

"Ugh... dimana ini?"

Benar dugaan Conan. Ledakan itu sama seperti ledakan yang terjadi di depan rumah Agasha-hakase, hanya saja Conan tidak menduga kalau ledakan itu mengenai sebuah ruko yang menjadi sarang Yakuza yang sudah lama menjadi buronan polisi karena kurang cukup bukti. Berkat ledakan itu, semua barang bukti yang diperlukan oleh polisi untuk memenjarakan mereka berterbangan, dan polisi yang sedang berpatroli dekat sana langsung menghubungi kantor pusat untuk mengamankan mereka berserta barang bukti. Saat Conan tiba disana, seorang pria sangar dengan tato di wajahnya dan berambut panjang itu sedang diintrograsi oleh polisi. Melihat bahasa tubuh orang itu, Conan sudah bisa menduganya kalau dia adalah orang yang mendarat disana. Orang yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ryuusei.

"Tuan, tolong berkerja sama dengan kami dan sebutkan apa hubungnmu dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka ataupun tempat ini. Maaf aku harus pergi."

"Kami tidak membiarkan anda pergi begitu saja."

"Dragon-san?!"

"Conan? Kau kenal orang ini?"

"Ya... dia saudara jaaaauuuuuh dari ibuku, Dragon-ojichan."

Deg deg deg

Resiko besar sekali. Bagaimana kalau deduksinya salah? Keringat dingin dan debaran jatung Conan mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke pelosok Jepang tetapi dia tidak bisa mundur, terlanjur sudah. Pria itu menatap ke arah Conan.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?"

Conan pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Polisi itu masih melihat keduanya dengan tatapan curiga namun Takagi-keiji menghampiri ketiganya. Polisi lalu menjelaskan semuanya dan Takagi menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan Conan dan Dragon.

XXX

"Terima kasih, nak, sudah menyelamatkanku tapi bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?"

"Dragon Fruit. Kau terus melihat ke arah buah itu dari tempat kau berdiri. Jadi aku memanggilmu Dragon. Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu memang namamu."

"Begitu? Haha... kau anak yang menarik. Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu."

XXX

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	9. His Past Arc Final: My Name Is Luffy

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter yang terlibat kecuali OC bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

 **MY NAME IS LUFFY**

"Kalau kau mencari Luffy, dia sudah pergi bersama Ryuusei dan Yuzu." Ujar Zoro.

"Haaaah... harusnya aku tahu dia akan seperti itu... ya sudahlah..." pasrah Nami.

"Hahaha... aku rasa aku tahu darimana Luffy-kun mendapatkan jiwa petualangnya itu. aku jadi ingat saat dia masih kecil dulu..." celetuk Agasha-hakase.

"Aku penasaran, mengapa Ryuusei dipanggil Luffy?"

"Mau kuceritakan sebuah cerita menarik nona cantik?"

"AAAHHH! Kau...?! Kaitou Kid?!"

"Diable Jamble Meteolove!" (Sanji menendang ke arah Kid menyerupai meteor)

"Wow... wow... apa kau yakin akan menendangku?"

Tendangan Sanji pun terhenti membuatnya terjatuh ke laut ketika dilihatnya Kid berubah menjadi Nami. Teringat akan pertempurannya melawan Bon-chan, Sanji pun me-restart pertarungannya. Layaknya torpedo, dia pun meluncur menuju Kid dan menendang sisi wajah bagian kanannya namun Nami di hadapannya terpental ke arah kapal mereka. Sanji menatap Nami horor. KREKK. Tanpa aba-aba, Luffy melepas topeng Kid. Semua karakter one piece minus Luffy melihat wajah Nami yang terlepas dan digantikan wajah Kid.

"...!"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia palsu, Luffy?"

"Karena Nami adalah nakamaku shishishishi..."

"Luffy-san, kau membuat mereka bingung. itu seperti kau dan Nami-san tidak pernah menikah." Ujar Brook menunjuk karakter dari detektif conan. Ya, selain karakter one piece, bila mendengar pernyataan Luffy akan menimbulkan salah paham.

"Nah, kami tahu dia orang seperti apa Brook-jichan." Conan mewakili karakter detektif conan.

"Tou-san! Conan!"

"Hakase, Haibara, aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Kalau sudah dapat kirim ke emailku ya. aku harus menyelidiki kasus yang sama bersama Hattori."

"Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip bukan... ayahku dan ossan."

XXX

"Oi Kudou! Apa kau mendapatkan petunjuk tentang kasus ini?"

"Hm... secara garis besarnya, tetapi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Hattori, kasus kali ini aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Aku akan memberikan data informasi yang diberikan Hakase dan Haibara padamu nanti. Aku harus ke suatu tempat."

"Hah? Apa ini... apa kau mengakui kalau aku lebih hebat darimu- oi Kudou!"

Belum sempat Heiji selesai bicara, Conan sudah menghilang pergi entah kemana. Ponsel Heiji pun berdering dan benar saja data informasi yang Conan bilang itu sudah dikirim ke ponselnya. Bukan itu saja, Conan juga mengirimkan pesan untuk Heiji bahwa dia sudah mengirimkan hasil deduksinya kepada Inspektur Okinawa. Heiji hanya tersenyum miris membaca pesan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, dengan semangat membara detektif dari barat itu bersama Raichi mencari bukti untuk membuktikan deduksi dari Conan.

XXX

"Aku tidak ingat berkonsultasi denganmu, Meitantei-san."

Pria dihadapannya itu hanya tersenyum ramah saat mengatakan itu pada Conan. Conan membalas senyumnya sambil terus mendekati pria keturunan kaisar jepang itu. Ingatan Conan tentang jubah hitam terus berputar di benaknya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Silakan duduk. Kau pasti lelah jauh – jauh datang kemari, Edogawa-san atau harus kupanggil Kudou Shinichi?"

"Kenapa aku tidak merasa heran kau bisa semua informasi tentangku, Moriyama-san."

Meletakkan kerangka ikan yang ada ditangannya pada meja kerjanya, pria yang dipanggil Moriyama itu lalu mempersilakan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa untuk tamu. Dia melihat ke arah Conan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, kemudian sekali lagi mempersilakan Conan untuk duduk di sofa yang sama. Conan duduk berhadapan dengan pria bernama Moriyama itu.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari, Holmes dari Heisei?"

"James Moriarty."

Pria itu menatap tepat di mata Conan, ada kilatan tanda terkejut didalamnya. Pria bernama Moriyama itu lalu tersenyum, dia mengambil buku berjudul James Moriarty di lemari bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja tamu.

"Ternyata benar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah anak yang jenius. Kau memiliki tingkat observasi yang mengagumkan."

"Itu karena aku suka Sherlock Holmes seperti yang kau tahu, Profesor Moriyama."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah penggemar Profesor Moriarty."

Pria dihadapannya itu sangat tenang, hal itu membuat Conan merasa kesulitan untuk membongkar rahasianya. Membuatnya teringat salah satu novel Holmes yang ia baca saat masih jadi Shinichi dulu. Conan memperhatikan gerak gerik pria dihadapannya itu. dia benar – benar flawless. Sangat tenang dan dia selalu tersenyum ramah. Conan merasa sangat bersemangat, dia merasa seperti Holmes sungguhan.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan seorang wanita mirip Akemi Miyano datang membawa minuman dan camilan. Kini... giliran Conan yang terkejut melihat wanita yang baru datang itu. hal itu tidak luput oleh Moriyama. Pria yang tidak beda jauh dari Conan itu tersenyum melihatnya. Entah apa makna dibalik senyumnya itu. hanya dia yang tahu.

"Shiori-san, aku rasa Edogawa-san tertarik denganmu." Goda Moriyama tersenyum dengan matanya.

"Hah? Tidak... bukan begitu, maaf atas kelancanganku. Kau mengingatkanku pada orang yang kukenal jadi ya... maaf, Shiori-san, aku tidak bermaksud."

"Tidak apa, Edogawa-san. Sensei memang suka menggoda tamunya. Silakan dinikmati, tenang saja aku tidak mencampurnya dengan sianida."

Moriyama tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan terakhir Shiori kemudian kembali bersikap tenang setelah Shiori keluar. Dia kemudian memimum minuman yang dibawakan oleh Shiori setelah mempersilakan Conan untuk minum.

"Silakan diminum, seperti yang dikatakan Shiori aku tidak menaruh Sianida di minumanmu."

"..."

XXX

"Jadi... darimana harus kumulai ceritanya?" buka Kid yang sudah duduk manis di kereta laut Rocketman.

"Mulai dari..." Kid memandang wajah - wajah serius di depannya.

BAM

"Waaa... dimana dia?"

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen the show ended here. See you next time... oh aku meninggalkan hadiah untuk kalian. Silakan dinikmati pertunjukan terakhirku..."

Dihadapan mereka sebuah buku tiba – tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya tulisan kuno menyembul keluar dari buku bergambar tiga dimensi itu, tulisan kuno itu mirip dengan poneglyph di dunia one piece hanya saja berbeda. Para arkeolog bajak laut Topi Jerami dengan semangat mendekati buku itu. Robin dan Olvia mulai mengamati tulisan itu dan mencoba membacakannya untuk mereka.

"Pada suatu hari..." baca marinir Luffy.

Robin dan Olvia membalikkan badan mereka menghadap pemuda marinir bertopi jerami yang kini berpakaian seragam marinir lengkap. Bajak laut Topi Jerami hanya bisa takjub pada pemuda yang mereka kenal sebagai Ryuusei itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membacanya?"

"Hah? Oh... itu karena ayah suka memecahkan kode. Ayahku seorang detektif terkenal, saat aku masih kecil aku sering ikut bepergian bersamanya. Darinya aku belajar untuk memecahkan berbagai macam kode sulit dan ayahku juga pernah diundang ke Mesir untuk memecahkan kode berupa tulisan kuno. Itu adalah kasus pencarian harta karun di Piramida dan Spinx. Itu pengalaman tak terlupakan untukku."

"Apa kau bisa membaca poneglyph yang ada di New World dan Grand Line?" tanya Robin.

"Oh... tulisan kuno di batu berbentuk kotak itu? tentu saja. kau pikir kau sedang berbicara pada siapa... aku Edogawa Luffy, anak detektif terkenal Edogawa Conan."

"Jadi apa yang tertulis pada buku itu?" tanya Zoro.

"Nah... aku tidak mau merusak kesenangan Robin-bachan dan Olvia-san."

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin diceritakan Kid?" tanya Sanji.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja pada Paman Kid disana?" tunjuk marinir Luffy pada Shinichi yang sedang bercengkrama pada Agasha-hakase.

"Itu Kid?" Sanji baru akan menendang Kid namun tunderbolt tempo milik Nami sudah lebih dulu mengenai magician itu.

"Jeez... baiklah... aku akan menceritakannya..."

XXX

Mulai dari sini memasuki flashback Edogawa Luffy dimulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kid.

XXX

Hari itu mungkin menjadi hari paling tak terduga untuk Kid karena dia hampir tertangkap oleh Inspektur Nakamori karena ulah anak kecil bertopi jerami. Seperti biasanya Kid mengirim note peringatan pada pemilik permata yang akan dicurinya, Jirokichi kembali menantang Kid dengan memperlihatkan permata langka yang ia miliki. Setelah mendapatkan peringatan dari Kid, Jirokichi menyusun rencana untuk menangkap Kid dan salah satu rencananya adalah melibatkan kembali Conan meskipun Pak Tua itu tidak menyukainya. Malam itu Jirokichi menampilkan permata langka sebagai umpan, jika dulu dibawa oleh kura – kura yang berhasil didapatkan Kid dengan menyamar menjadi Ran. Kali ini Jirokichi menggunakan kelemahan Kid, yaitu ikan yang membawa permata langka tersebut.

Hari itu Conan dan grup detektif cilik serta Kogoro Mouri dan Ran juga tak ketinggalan Sonoko dan Ryuusei yang ikut grup detektif cilik bersama Agasha-hakase. Ryuusei yang baru berumur satu tahun tujuh bulan itu mengenakan kaos putih dan rompi berwarna merah yang dipadupadankan dengan celana pendek jins warna biru kucel. Dia memakai topi jerami pemberian Conan ketika dia menangis di rumah Shinichi. Meskipun baru berumur satu tahun tujuh bulan, Ryuusei sudah lancar berbicara dan dia memiliki tingkat reflektivitas yang bagus. Dia juga memliki tingkat intelijensi diatas rata – rata anak – anak seusianya. Berada di akuarium Toto Land, membuat jiwa petualang Ryuusei keluar dari persembunyiannya. Bersama detektif cilik, Ryuusei pun menjelajahi akuarium itu sambil berlarian layaknya anak seusianya lainnya yang diikuti Agasha-hakase yang tergopoh-gopoh. Haibara kemudian mengambil alih dan menyuruh Hakase untuk istirahat.

"Agasha-hakase, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran khawatir.

"Nah... itu karena Hakase sudah tua, Ran-neechan. Biarkan saja dia."

"Conan-kun!"

"Hahaha... sudahlah Ran, apa yang dikatakan Conan kan memang benar." Tawa Sonoko.

Agasha-hakase hanya bisa meringis karena Conan dan Sonoko menggodanya. Dia lalu mengatakan pada Ran bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dan dia akan bergabung dengan Kogoro yang tertidur di bangku dekat pameran permata itu karena naik wahana yang mirip halilintar. Hakase meminta Ran untuk mengawasi anak – anak untukku. Melihat gelagat Agasha yang mencurigakan membuat Conan memilih tinggal bersamanya.

"Ini pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Conan-kun. Kau memilih menemaniku dari berjalan bersama mereka."

"Ya. aku ingin memastikan kalau Kid tidak akan mendapatkan permatanya, benar kan Hakase?"

XXX

Sementara itu Ryuusei dan detektif cilik melihat atraksi lumba – lumba dan juga anjing laut bersama Haibara, Ran, dan Sonoko yang sudah menyusul mereka. Ditengah – tengah atraksi berlangsung Ryuusei diam – diam berjalan turun menuju petugas atraksi. Dia kemudian berbicara pada petugas untuk mengijinkannya menaiki lumba – lumba itu. ptugas itu kemudian melihat ke arah pelatih lumba – lumba yang dijawab oleh anggukan. Petugas itupun menaikkan Ryuusei ke atas punggung lumba – lumba, atas aba – aba dari pelatih, lumba – lumba itupun mengelilingi kolam renang itu kemudian melompat ke udara. Ryuusei pun tertawa senang di atas punggung lumba – lumba itu sambil memegangi topi jeraminya. Melihat kejadian itu membuat detektif cilik, Haibara, Ran, dan Sonoko sedikit terkejut dan turun ke bawah untuk memastikan Ryuusei baik – baik saja namun mereka semua menjadi basah terkena cipratan air dan Niji si lumba – lumba.

"Hahaha... aaah... menyenangkan sekali. Sampai jumpa lagi Niji...!" ujar Ryuusei pada lumba – lumba yang dinaikinya yang dibalas dengan suara yang sepertinya menandakan bahwa Niji juga senang bermain dengan Ryuusei.

Ran langsung menghampiri Ryuusei dan menggendongnya. Melihat Ran, Ryuusei langsung sumringah. Dia kemudian memeluk leher Ran dan memanggilnya Kaacha. Ran hanya tersenyum dan menanyakan apa Ryuusei baik – baik saja yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ryuusei.

Mereka pun mencari toko souvenir untuk membeli baju sebagai ganti baju mereka yang basah. Ryuusei kemudian melihat miniatur kapal bajak laut lengkap dengan bendera bajak laut berlambang topi jerami seperti miliknya.

"Apa kau mau miniatur kapal bajak laut itu, Ryuusei?" - Sonoko

"Ya. tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya." - Ryuusei

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membelikannya untukmu?" – Sonoko

"Hmm..." Ryuusei melihat ke arah Ran meminta persetujuannya.

"Tidak usah Sonoko, biar aku saja yang membelinya."

"Jeez... tenang saja Ran, kau kan sedang menabung untuk kuliahmu. Biar aku membelikannya untuk Ryuusei."

Sebelum Sonoko dan Ran membayar miniatur kapal bajak laut itu, Ryuusei sudah memegang miniatur kapal bajak laut yang diincarnya itu. Bocah bertopi jerami itu kemudian menunjukkan kapal itu pada Ran dan Sonoko. Keduanya baru akan memarahi Ryuusei namun suara seorang pria yang mereka kenal membuat mereka berbalik. Disana berdiri Kudou Shinichi.

"Shinichi?"

"Yo."

"Tocha..!" seru Ryuusei menunjuk Shinichi kemudian menarik baju Ran.

"Kacha... Tocha beli ini." Ujar Ryuusei pada Ran.

Conan yang sedang berubah menjadi Shinichi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, padahal Ryuusei belum pernah bertemu dengan Shinichi tapi dia langsung tahu kalau Shinichi itu adalah dia. Haibara hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Pegawai yang berada dibalik kasir pun hanya tersenyum sambil berpikir 'aah enaknya pasangan muda itu. tapi mereka terlihat seperti masih SMA.' Namun pikirannya yang terakhir diabaikannya.

"Shinichi... kapan kau kembali?" tanya Ran masih dengan muka merah.

"Baru saja. aku dengar dari Conan kalau kalian sedang berburu Kid, dia harus dijemput ibunya jadi aku menggantikannya dan ketika aku sedang berjalan mencari toko baju karena bajuku basah, aku melihat Ryuusei memperhatikan kapal itu dan yah... sekalian saja hehe..."

"Oh Shinichi-niisan, bagaimana kau tahu tentang Ryuusei? Kalian kan belum pernah bertemu."

"Jiji... Tocha."

Ryuusei mencoba menjelaskan pada Genta dan Mitsuhiko kalau Shinichi adalah Conan, ayahnya, namun Ayumi mengatakan pada Ryuusei kalau Shinichi bukan Conan jadi dia bukan Tocha melainkan Jiji. Ryuusei pun merengut karena tidak ada yang percaya dengannya. Sonoko mengatakan pada Ryuusei kalau Shinichi memang Tocha-nya dan dia harus memanggil Ran dan Shinichi Tocha dan Kacha seterusnya. Ran tentu saja tahu kalau itu dilakukan Sonoko untuk menggodanya. Shinichi hanya tersenyum canggung mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Conan dan Agasha yang dicurigai sebagai Kid yang menyamar bertiga dengan Kogoro yang masih mabuk ketinggian menunggu di area peristirahatan tak jauh dari pameran permata. Kogoro yang semakin pucat mengatakan kalau dia akan ke mobil untuk istirahat dan minta dibangunin kalau ada apa – apa, Agasha tentu saja menawarkan untuk mengantarnya namun ditolak Kogoro. Hopeless. Kogoro terjatuh saat akan melangkah, Conan kemudian bersama Agasha mengantar Kogoro ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu Agasha dan Conan kembali ke mobil Agasha. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kid padanya dalam waktu singkat itu, Conan merasakan tubuhnya seperti akan berubah menjadi Shinichi. Dia mengirimkan pesan SOS pada Haibara namun salah kirim malah ke Subaru. Pria tinggi itu lalu mengantarkan baju milik Shinichi untuk Conan, sementara Conan ganti baju di mobil Subaru dan berubah jadi Shinichi. Subaru menyiramkan air pada Conan. Dia kemudian menunjuk ke arah Ran dan lainnya yang menuju toko souvenir.

XXX

"Berani-beraninya kau menyamar jadi kakakku!" hajar Sera.

"Eeeh?!" syok Yumi.

Haneda Shukichi palsu itu hanya tersenyum jahil pada Yumi yang masih terlihat seperti orang bingung. Kid lalu membuka penyamarannya di hadapan banyak orang, memperlihatkan permata langka yang dijadikan umpan untuk Kid itu. menggunakan bom asap, Kid pun berbaur ditengah kerumunan. Menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia berjalan dengan santai sambil mengantungi permata langka itu. Teringat olehnya kejadian saat pertama kali dia menjadi Phantom Kid, bulu kuduknya pun berdiri mengingat kejadian itu.

Disaat yang sama Shounen Tantei bersama Ryuusei sedang menyusuri akuarium Toto Land itu, karena bersamaan dengan musim panas, pihak pengelola Toto Land mengadakan festival musim panas khusus anak – anak kecil. Diawasi Ran dan Haibara, Shounen Tantei feat Ryuusei mengikuti festival musim panas dadakan itu. Sonoko pergi bersama Makoto ke segmen taman bermain sedangkan Shinichi kembali menghilang. Ya, efek perubahan Conan to Shinichi sudah habis sehingga dia harus menjadi Conan lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain bersama mereka, Ai-chan?" tanya Ran sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Ryuusei.

"Tidak. aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan anak kecil seperti ini... _lagipula sejak kecil hidupku aku habiskan di lab untuk membuat racun yang membuat pacarmu itu mengecil_." Jawab Haibara menggumamkan ucapan terakhirnya lirih.

"Oh... Eh? Kemana Ryuusei?" gumam Ran celingak celinguk mencari Ryuusei.

"EEEHHH?!" koor detektif cilik.

Mereka pun berpencar mencari Ryuusei. Sementara itu disaat yang lain mencarinya, Ryuusei, bocah topi jerami itu masih asyik bermain dari stan satu ke stan lainnya tanpa menyadari bahwa dia tersesat. Ditangannya sudah ada ikan emas seplastik, mainan pancing versi king size. Saat itu Ryuusei sedang berada di stan permainan challenge me*.

"Selamat adek kecil kau mendapatkan hadiah jackpot. Pirate vs Marine."

"Rishishishi... terima kasih necha."

"Sama-sama."

Ryuusei pun membawa semua hadiah yang ia dapatkan dari festival musim panas itu, bocah yang memakai topi jerami itu kemudian melihat ke belakang dan samping kanan kirinya namun tak ada siapa – siapa. Bocah berumur satu tahun tujuh bulan itu lalu memegang topi jeraminya dan menelan kembali air mata yang siap mengalir itu, dia berjalan menyusuri festival itu mencari paman, bibi, serta ibunya. Disaat itulah dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda seumuran ibunya atau mungkin lebih muda.

"Kid!" seru Ryuusei berbinar – binar.

Inspektur Nakamori mendengar nama Kid lalu menghampiri asal suara tersebut yang ternyata bocah bertopi jerami dan seorang anak SMA yang memiliki seragam seperti putrinya.

"Dimana dia? Kid?" tanya Nakamori pada Ryuusei.

"Itu." jawab Ryuusei menunjuk Kid.

"Hmm... kau... bukannya teman anakku, Bantou?"

"Kaitou, Inspektur Nakamori. Kurokiba Kaitou."

Nakamori lalu mencubit wajah Kaitou dengan keras namun tak ada topeng yang terlepas, Nakamori lalu memperhatikan Kaitou lekat – lekat kemudian melihat ke arah Ryuusei. Secara spontan Kaitou menunjukkan trik sulapnya membuat bocah bertopi jerami itu semakin berbinar – binar membuat Inspektur Nakamori menghilangkan kecurigaan pada Kaitou.

"Luffy... kau masih mengingatku rupanya."

"Hehe... ya."

"Sampai jumpa, Luffy."

"Kaitou Kid."

Kid pun menggunakan _glader_ miliknya pergi dari sana meninggalkan trik yang sama yang ia lakukan pada waktu lalu. Dia tersenyum kemudian merogoh kantungnya namun benda yang ia cari tidak ada.

"AAAAHHH! AKU BENCI IKAN!"

XXX

Flashback selesai.

XXX

"Kid-seishou** memanggilku Luffy pertama kali saat aku dan kedua orang tuaku melihat pertunjukan sulapnya. aku bilang padanya mengapa dia memanggilku Luffy padahal namaku Ryuusei, Hirunaka Ryuusei, lalu dia mengatakan bukankah itu namamu. Topimu diberi nama Luffy jadi aku pikir namamu Luffy. dia juga yang mengenalkanku pada komik bajak laut, itu sangat seru hingga membuatku ingin menjadi bajak laut saat aku kecil tapi ketika aku kelas dua SD, aku pernah tersesat dan salah masuk kapal. Ketika aku tahu kalau itu kapal bajak laut, aku sangat bersemangat namun dimataku para bajak laut itu membunuh para sandera mereka. Karena itu aku tidak suka lagi dengan bajak laut dan menjadi marinir agar bisa menangkap mereka." Sambung Ryuusei.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau minta dipanggil Luffy, Luffy-kun?" tanya Agasha.

"Rishishishi... karena terdengar lebih keren Edogawa Luffy dibanding Edogawa Ryuusei *tersenyum lebar*" jawab Ryuusei.

Luffy pun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Ryuusei. Nami hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala dan tersenyum. sementara yang lain berpikir yang sama, bahwa mereka benar – benar ayah dan anak.

XXX

"Hei Haibara, apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Ya. apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau menemuinya?"

"Untuk memastikan apa wanita itu benar – benar kakakku atau tidak?"

"Untuk membongkar kedoknya."

"Tapi kita sudah menghancurkan organisasi mereka..."

"Belum selesai. Aku tidak akan tenang selama dia masih berkeliaran... tapi kalau kau tidak mau, kau tak perlu melakukannya? Aku bisa meminta bantuan Subaru-san."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi umpan. Pastikan kau akan melindungiku."

"Tentu saja."

XXX

"*bersenandung*"

"Kau terlihat senang, Profesor Moriyama, apa ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi padamu?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswanya.

Profesor Moriyama hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan tesis dari mahasiswa dan menjawab, "Sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi." Mahasiswa itu lalu pamit pada Profesor Moriyama. Tak lama setelah mahasiswanya itu pergi, wanita yang dilihat Conan saat itu pun datang. Dia menaruh minuman dan camilan Pofesor Moriyama.

"Sejak bertemu dengan detektif muda itu, kau selalu bersenandung, Moriyama-san."

"*tersenyum* permainan yang seru sebentar lagi akan dimulai, Shiori. this life or death game."

 **BERSAMBUNG**

*mirip permainan seperti yang dimainin Kirito di Gun Gale Online (Sword Art Online)

*maap kalo penulisannya salah, author nulis sependengeran aja hehe waktu Souma manggil Shinomiya pas Stagiare.


	10. Closure Arc : Game of Shadows

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter yang terlibat kecuali OC bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

 **GAME OF SHADOWS**

"Welcome to Final Show!" gumam pria yang memiliki paras belasteran.

Diluar jendela ruangan tempat dia berdiri, terbentang lautan luas yang sebenarnya jaraknya beratus meter dari gedung tempatnya bekerja itu.

XXX

"Dragon, kau tahu kan ini bukan urusan kita." Kata Garp.

"Tidak, oyaji. Ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Pemerintahan Dunia. Aku tidak mau dunia yang damai ini dikotori oleh tangan – tangan Gorousei. Kau pasti tahu itu karena itu kau memutuskan menjadi marinir, untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang disembunyikan mereka." Jawab Dragon.

"Lalu apa kau akan tinggal disini untuk seterusnya?"

"Aku pasti pulang, begitupun dengan Ryuusei."

"Bahahahaha... hei, Dragon, kalau kau pulang kau harus membawakan donat dan senbei yang enak itu ke rumah."

XXX

"Ran, sepertinya aku masih harus berada disini. Maaf aku-" *cup*

Ran memotong ucapan Conan dengan kecupan mesra yang membuat suaminya itu _blushing_. Raichi kemudian bersama Sonoko dan Shounen Tantei pun kembali ke Tokyo bersama bajak laut Topi Jerami. Sementara Conan, Subaru, Haibara, dan Heiji tetap di Okinawa untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Conan meminta Luffy untuk menjaga keluarganya karena dia takut organisasi yang selama ini diincarnya akan menyadari keberadaannya dan mengancam nyawa keluarganya.

"Shishishi... serahkan saja padaku, Conan, kita kan nakama."

XXX

"Zehahahaha... siapa yang kutemukan disini? Mugiwara."

"AAAHHHH! Kurohige!"

Tanpa pikir panjang marinir Luffy pun mengejar Kurohige namun Kurohige melancarkan serangan ke arah Ran. Tak ada yang melihat serangan itu namun duo Luffy berhasil menangkis serangan Kurohige itu.

"Zehahaha... menarik. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Mugiwara?"

Satu per satu kelompok bajak laut Blackbeard pun bermunculan. Marinir Luffy dan Luffy menengok ke arah Rock Sunny lalu mengatakan :

"Oi Omaera*... bersiaplah untuk bertarung." - Luffy

"Ossan, diam dan biarkan aku menghadapinya. Dia masih punya hutang yang harus dibayarnya karena menyerangku dan sekarang dia melawan keluarga dan nakamaku." – Marinir Luffy

Bajak laut Topi Jerami pun memasang pose menyerang sementara anak – anak mereka seperti Olvia, Saulo, Kuina, Zou, dan Yuzu bertugas untuk melindungi Ran, Raichi, Sonoko, Agasha, dan Shounen Tantei. Sementara itu duo Luffy masih sibuk berselisih dalam hal bertarung melawan Kurohige.

"Zehahahahaha... aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu, Monkey D. Ryuusei."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Monkey D. Ryuusei. Namaku Edogawa Luffy. Fleet Admiral yang bertugas di Marinford."

"Zehahahahahaha... menarik sekali. Pantas saja kau tidak terpengaruh dengan jurusku waktu itu, jadi itu kau yang kulawan saat di Impel Down. Apa kau tahu kalau kau adalah anak raja bajak laut makanya kau mengganti namamu."

BAM

"Jangan menghina aniki, kakek tua!" Raichi menendang gelang kairouseki tepat mengenai wajah Kurohige.

Tendangan maut itupun sukses merontokkan gigi Kurohige yang memang tidak banyak, gelang itu juga membuat lecet di wajahnya yang membuat Kurohige memalingkan wajah ke arah pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu.

"Ini pertarungan antara kau dan aku. Berani menyerang adikku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Tangan yang memegang Kurohige itu menghitam sehingga membuat Kurohige tidak bisa mengeluarkan buah setannya. Bajak laut janggut hitam itu hanya tertawa dengan keras membuat bulu kuduk Sonoko dan Ayumi berdiri. Olvia dan Saulo mengamankan Sonoko, Agasha, dan Shounen Tantei serta Ran dan Raichi ke dalam Rock Sunny. Salah satu dari anak buah Kurohige, Si Sniper yang author lupa siapa namanya, menembakkan peluru haki ke arah Ran dan Raichi atau mungkin Olvia dan Yuzu. Entahlah tapi peluru itu mengarah kesana. Sebelum Usopp sempat bereaksi, marinir Luffy tanpa melihat menembakkan peluru yang sama ke arah peluru yang melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya tersebut.

DRAP

Peluru itu terbelah dua dan tepat sebelum mengenai Olvia, marinir Luffy sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dan menangkis potongan peluru sniper tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Ryuusei." Ucap Olvia kembali mengamankan Tim Ran.

"Don't let your guard down, missy."

XXX

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Raichi-san?"

Tim Defense OP sedang berada di dalam ruang santai sementara tim offense bertarung melawan bajak laut Blackbeard. Sejak marinir Luffy meneriakkan kata – kata itu pada Olvia, Raichi terus melihat ke arah Olvia. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Olvia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, dia lalu meletakkan bukunya dan menghadap Raichi.

"Oh apa dia adalah tipe wanita yang kau sukai Raichi?" goda Sonoko.

"Aniki adalah orang yang baik. Dia adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan aku rasa Luffy-aniki menyukaimu, Olvia-san, bagaimana denganmu?" mengabaikan Sonoko, Raichi pun menjawab Olvia.

Mendengar perkataan Raichi, Olvia sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu tapi lalu dia tersenyum pada Raichi dan menjawabnya.

XXX

Dari arah tak terduga, sebuah peluru kembali mendarat pada sniper Kurohige yang membuat kacamatanya pecah. Burgess yang melihat arah peluru itu kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang penembak yang dihalangi oleh Sanji. Matanya berbentuk hati sangat kontra sekali dengan perkataannya pada Burgess yang serius.

"Luffy-oniichan!"

"Akemi!"

Akemi hampir terjatuh ketika peluru dari sniper Kurohige meleset mengenai salah satu baling – baling helikopter yag dinaiki Akemi. Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu lalu masuk kembali ke dalam helikopter. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari helikopter.

"Oniichan! Luffy-oniichan, tatsukete...!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Beruntung parasut yang Akemi pakai akhirnya terbuka dan gadis itu berhasil terjun payung dan mendarat di Sunny Go. Trio idiot dengan mata berbinar – binar melihat aksi Akemi pun teralihkan membuat mereka menerima hadiah bogeman mentah dari navigator mereka.

BLETAK

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis cantik itu Ryuusei!" marah Sanji melompat ke arah Luffy marinir namun dia berhenti ketika melihat Luffy marinir memeluk gadis itu.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. jeez... kau ini... aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, adik bodoh."

"Gomen ne oniichan, aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Diamlah di kapal ini. Raichi juga ada di kapal ini, mereka bukan tandinganmu Akemi. Mengerti!"

"Baiklah, Luffy-oniichan."

XXX

"Hahahaha..." tawa Sabo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Sabo?" tanya Ace heran.

"Ryuusei dan kau, Ace. Kalian sungguh mirip. Aku seperti melihatmu memarahi Luffy saat kita masih kecil dulu."

XXX

"Ossan, ayo kita hajar dia habis – habisan."

"Shishishi... oke."

"Oniichan, tangkap ini!"

Pertarungan melawan Kurohige pun dimulai... menggunakan dua kekuatan buah setan yang dicurinya, Kurohige pun mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Tentu saja bajak laut Topi Jerami lainnya tidak tinggal diam, mereka menghadapi anggota Kurohige yang lain. Sejak eksekusi Luffy, para veteran Topi Jerami terus melatih kemampuan dan kekuatan mereka hingga semakin kuat. Mereka juga berlayar mengarungi lautan untuk menjaga wilayah yang pernah diselamatkan Luffy dari bajak laut lainnya yang mencoba berbuat onar, meskipun era kekuasaan bajak laut sudah lama menghilang tetapi mereka tetap bertahan sebagai Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Sama halnya dengan SHP, Kurohige pun mengasah kemampuan dan kekuatan mereka melebihi kekuatan empat Yonkou pada masa mereka, sekarang semua yang mereka capai diuji dengan lawan masing – masing dari SHP.

Sementara bajak laut Topi jerami generasi pertama bertarung melawan Kurohige, tim defense bersantai dan ber-BBQ ria sambil menonton pertarungan sengit itu. kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Raichi menanyakan pendapat Olvia terhadap Ryuusei, Olvia hanya tersenyum dan tidak memberikan statement apapun untuk mendukung ataupun menyanggah pertanyaan Raichi yang lebih mirip pernyataan. Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak memandang Luffy (Ryuusei) dengan cara itu dan dia yakin kalau Raichi salah akan pendapatnya. Raichi mengatakan kalau dia tidak mungkin salah karena dia bisa membedakan sikap kakaknya, misalnya terhadap Yuzu, kakaknya jelas menganggap Yuzu seperti adiknya sama seperti sikapnya padanya dan Akemi, begitupun dengan Kuina. Tapi sikapnya pada Olvia, sama seperti sikap Luffy-ojichan kepada Nami-obachan dan ayahnya kepada ibunya. Raichi mengatakan kepada Olvia kalau kau tak akan mungkin mempercayainya karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya dan dia adalah orang paling polos dan paling tidak peka seantero dunia. Olvia hanya terdiam mendengarnya namun entah mengapa dia berharap kalau semua yang dikatakan Raichi itu benar.

"Hei... kalau kalian punya banyak waktu membicarakan hal itu, bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku mengamankan kapal ini." Ujar Zou.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau Ryuusei-san/Olvia-san menjadi kakak iparku." Komen Yuzu dan Saulo.

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Olvia-chan. Luffy sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu kelak." Goda Ran yang diiyakan oleh Sonoko.

"Oi."

"Berisik!"

Yuzu menendang Zou yang ditangkis oleh kembarannya itu. keduanya jarang sekali bertengkar namun ketika mereka bertengkar, maka itu seperti Sanji dan Zoro. Pertengkaran saudara kembar itu harus terhenti ketika suara keroncongan menggema dengan keras di telinga mereka, Akemi hanya tertunduk malu ketika semua mata tertuju padanya disusul oleh Raichi dan Genta yang meringis kelaparan. Sebagai koki kapal generasi kedua, Yuzu pun menyudahi pertengkaran konyolna dengan Zou dan mulai menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka semua namun Raichi berpendapat lain. Raichi dan Zou menyarankan untuk ber-BBQ di dek kapal sambil menonton pertarungan SHP.

Kembali ke saat sekarang, aroma daging BBQ menyeruak menusuk hidung duo Luffy yang teralihkan dari Kurohige. Keduanya melihat ke arah dek kapal, saat itulah keduanya baru menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sangat lapar.

"Hei Ossan, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan pertarungan ini sesegera mungkin?!"

"Shishishi... ayo Ryuusei, aku tak mau kehilangan daging – daging itu."

"Jangan lupakan aku, Luffy, Ryuusei, aku masih punya urusan dengan dia."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Ace/Ace-ossan!" respon Luffy dan Luffy marinir.

"Zehahaha... apa ini... ternyata membutuhkan tiga orang hanya untuk melawanku. Jadi kau mengakuinya kalau aku sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

"Hah?! Lawanmu itu adalah aku!" jawab ketiganya.

"Garp-jiichan, apa kau mau bertaruh denganku, siapa yang akan mengalahkan Kurohige?" kata Sabo sambil menikmati BBQ di dek kapal bersama Garp dan tim defense OPxDC.

"Aku bertaruh sepuluh donat kalau Luffy-aniki yang akan melawan Kurohige dan mengalahkannya." Raichi ikut bertaruh.

"Bwahahaha... kalau gitu aku juga bertaruh lima donat dan empat kilo daging kalau Ryuusei yang akan menang."

"Hahaha... kalau gitu aku akan bertaruh untuk Ace dan Luffy, tiga lusin donat kalau mereka yang akan menang."

"Aku bertaruh untuk Luffy kalau dia yang akan menang, tujuh kilo daging." Kata Nami ikut nimbrung.

"Bu, kau tidak ikut bertarung dengan mereka? Aku saja yang menggantikanmu ya..." ujar Zou bersemangat.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Lawanku sudah kukalahkan." Jawab Nami menunjuk lawannya yang sudah ditangkap oleh anggota revolusioner.

"Fufufu... sepertinya menarik, kalau begitu aku bertaruh untuk Ryuusei kalau dia akan menang. Aku akan memberikan Olvia untuknya." Jawab Robin yang disambut dengan hi-5 oleh Raichi. Tentu saja itu membuat Olvia tersedak karena tidak menyangka kalau ibunya sendiri mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Masih dua puluh lima tahun lebih muda bagi Ryuusei untuk Olvia." Komentar Zoro yang memasang taruhan pada Ace.

"Yohohoho... rasanya seperti melihat Luffy-san dan Robin-san menikah jika Ryuusei dan Olvia-san menikah nanti." Komentar Brook membuat Nami dan Zoro memberikannya tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Yohohoho... Nami-san, Zoro-san, apa kalian berdua merasa cembur-"

BRUAK SAAAS

XXX

"Ossan... biarkan aku yang menghadapinya. Biar bagaimanapun aku adalah marinir, sudah tugasku menangkap bajak laut seperti dia. orang tua seperti kalian sebaiknya duduk dan lihat aku mengalahkannya." Kompromi Luffy marinir sambil terus menghindar dan menyerang Kurohige.

"Marinir sepertimu sebaiknya duduk dan tunggu hingga aku mengalahkannya." Ujar Ace sambil terus menghindar dan menyerang.

"Dia adalah lawanku." Dengan itu Luffy melesat melewati Luffy marinir dan Ace kemudian menyerang Kurohige sendirian.

"Pencuri start."

Seperti itulah ketiganya tidak mau saling mengalah dalam mengalahkan Kurohige. Sementara semua anggota bajak laut Kurohige sudah ditangkap oleh pasukan revolusioner. Ketiganya masih bertarung memperebutkan Kurohige, Kurohige tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dia mencoba membebaskan anggotanya dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki namun rencananya itu berhasil digagalkan Luffy marinir. Ace dan Luffy sudah mulai kelelahan begitupun dengan Kurohige, bertarung diatas laut memang membuat mereka cepat lelah apalagi ketiganya adalah pemakan buah setan.

"Di atasmu, bajak laut tua!"

Kurohige tak bisa menghindar ketika Luffy marinir memasangkan ban yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan campuran kairouseki dan beberapa bahan lain untuk mengunci kekuatan pengguna buah setan. Dia memang harus berterima kasih kepada kakek dan bibinya.

"Sudah saatnya kau pensiun, bajak laut tua! Jadi dimana mereka? Orang – orang yang kau culik dengan menggunakan kekuatan gravitasimu itu."

"Zehahaha... apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak membutuhkan orang – orang lemah itu... mereka mungkin sudah tenggelam di laut sana."

D ZIGG

"Begini lebih cocok untukmu, bajak laut tua."

XXX

"Ryuusei, aku akan membawa mereka kembali ke Impel Down dan mengeksekusi mereka. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak, aku masih mau disini. Terima kasih Garp-jiichan."

"Kami pergi dulu ya..." pamit Sabo dan Ace.

Mereka mengendarai Rocket Man bersama Kokoro. Akemi menghampiri Luffy marinir (Ryuusei) mengatakan kalau korban Kurohige sudah diselamatkan oleh angkatan laut dibawah perintah Dragon-ojiichan. Raicihi juga mengabarkan Ryuusei kalau Heiji-jichan dan ayah mereka sudah menangkap pelaku di penginapan itu.

XXX

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan datang kemari, Sherry."

"..."

"Apa kau datang sendiri atau... seseorang mengutusmu... Holmes from Heisei mungkin."

Perasaan itu tidak salah lagi kalau pria dihadapannya itu salah satu anggota jubah hitam. Shiho (Haibara)berusaha tenang menghadapi pria yang dikenal sebagai Profesor Moriyama itu. seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, dia tidak suka merasakan hal itu lagi. sudah berapa tahun dia tidak merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

"A-aku datang sendirian kesini."

"Hmm..."

Pria dihadapannya itu terlihat lebih mudah dari umurnya yang sebenarnya, begitu tenang seperti yang dikatakan Conan padanya. Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu diikuti seorang wanita yang masuk membawakan mereka camilan dan minuman. Haibara membelalakkan matanya, wanita dihadapannya itu tersenyum padanya sambil mempersilakannya untuk meminum teh dan memakan kue yang dibawakannya. Tanpa sadar airmatanya pun keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah, dia menutup bibirnya yang bergetar. Wanita yang dikenal sebagai Shiori itu hanya menatap bingung Haibara.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona?"

Haibara hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Profesor Moriyama tersenyum menyeringai melihat pemandangan itu seakan dia sudah tahu kalau itu akan terjadi. Dia pun mempersilahkan Shiori untuk keluar karena dia akan melakukan pembicaraan penting dengan tamunya itu.

"Siapa dia?!" tanya Haibara.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang dia adalah Miyano Akemi, kakak kandungmu, Sherry atau harus kupanggil Haibara Ai akan Miyano Shiho."

Haibara membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Pria dihadapannya itu benar – benar flawless. Pantas saja Kudou kesulitan menghadapinya. Siapa sebenarnya dia? kenapa Kudou memanggilnya Moriarty? Subaru juga mengatakan kalau dia mirip Moriarty. Meskipun Sera mengatakan padanya untuk meninggalkan dua maniak Holmes itu, tapi melihat wanita yang mirip sekali dengan kakaknya itu membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya dan terjebak dalam permainan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kakakku sudah meninggal. Gin sendiri yang memastikan kalau dia sudah membunuhnya, kalau kau anggota BO kau pasti sudah tahu seperti apa Gin itu. Edogawa yang menyaksikan sendiri kalau kakakku meninggal." Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia tidak tahu harus merespon apalagi.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kukatakan... obat yang dikembangkan kedua orang tuamu, itu berhasil dan kakakmu itu berkat obat itu bisa dihidupkan kembali."

"Kau tak bisa menentang takdir tuhan, Profesor Moriyama."

"Hahahaha... sejak kapan kau mempercayainya."

"..."

"Dia tidak meninggal. Kakakmu, Rum menyelamatkannya. Dia menjadi pengganti kelinci percobaan kami. Bukankah aku baik, Sherry?"

"Kedua orangtuamu. Mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengan kakakmu. Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi kami menjadikan mereka bahan percobaan untuk obat – obat yang kau kembangkan. Hahaha... bukankah itu salahmu, Sherry, kalau mereka tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Jadi apa kau masih percaya dengan 'Tuhan'?"

"Ya. aku lebih mempercayai-Nya dibandingkan omong kosongmu itu."

XXX

"Haibara... kau baik – baik saja?"

"Kau benar... akan sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, tuan detektif?"

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya, orang yang mirip kakakmu?"

"...hei, apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkannya? Orang itu."

"Hanya ada satu kebenaran, Haibara, jangan lupakan itu."

XXX

"EEEHH?!"

Karena kalah taruhan, Nami menghukum Luffy untuk tidak memberikannya daging. Ryuusei kemudian memberikan sebagian daging yang diterimanya untuk Luffy dengan dalih kalau bukan karena Luffy dan Ace, dia tidak akan mengalahkan Kurohige. Sore itu mereka pun pulang ke Tokyo.

XXX

"Ryuusei, kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke Grand Line besok pagi. Pulanglah bersama kami, Ryuusei. Kami akan menunggumu di stasiun tempat kita pertama sampai disini." Ujar Luffy saat mereka sudah berada di rumah Ran, Agensi Detektif Mouri.

"Kami akan menunggumu, Ryuusei." Tambah Zou penuh harap.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa... masih ada yang harus kulakukan disini." Jawab Luffy marinir.

"Ryuusei, kami akan menunggumu. Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Chopper berkaca – kaca.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian." Ungkap Raichi. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun melihat Akemi yang menangis. Dia tidak kuat lagi menahannya.

"Brook-jiichan, Chopper-jichan, Luffy-jichan, semuanya... kapan – kapan kembalilah kemari. Kita berpetualang bersama mengelilingi berbagai belahan dunia bersama Sunny Go." Ujar Raichi.

"Shishishi... baiklah." Balas Luffy.

"Ryuusei, malam ini kami akan tidur di Sunny Go. Kami berharap kau akan ikut dengan kami." Ujar Nami.

XXX

 **BERSAMBUNG**

*maap ya kalo salah penulisannya, lagi – lagi ini dapet denger dari animenya pas episode apa gitu lupa ahaha

Aku ga inget tulisan kakek dan paman dalam bahasa jepang hehe tapi Luffy marinir, Akemi, dan Raichi memanggil Dragon dan Garp itu kakek dan Heiji, Sabo, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, dan Jinbei itu paman.


	11. Closure Arc Final: PDA

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter yang terlibat kecuali OC bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

 **P.D.A ( .mArine)  
**

"Ryuusei, malam ini kami akan tidur di Sunny Go."

Luffy marinir hanya diam. "Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama kami?" Luffy marinir mendengar rengekan Raichi. "Raichi, jangan begitu. Terima kasih banyak Nami-san, Luffy-san, Sanji-san,..." "Ran, apa kau akan memanggil semua nama mereka?" "Terima kasih banyak Tim One Piece." Dia juga mendengar ibunya serta paman dan teman masa kecilnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Kogoro datang menjemput mereka bersama Agasha yang menjemput Shounen Tantei. Luffy marinir membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Topi Jerami.

"Aniki, kau ingin tinggal bersama mereka bukan?" ujar Raichi.

"Mereka orang yang menyenangkan, kau juga suka kan dengan mereka." Jawab Luffy marinir.

"..."

XXX

"Menurutmu apa Ryuusei akan datang Zou? Terus terang saja aku mulai menyukainya, dia lebih seperti kakak dibandingkan kau." Kata Yuzu.

"Dia pasti akan datang." Jawab Luffy.

"Kalau ayah bilang begitu, aku percaya Ryuusei pasti datang." Sahut Yuzu merasa lega.

XXX

"Luffy-kun, kemarilah." Panggil Ran.

"Iya Kaa-san, kau sudah baik – baik saja Kaa-san?"

"*tersenyum* Luffy-kun... bukan Luffy tapi Ryuusei, bukankah sudah saatnya kau menerimanya." Mendengar perkataan Ran itu membuat Luffy marinir tertunduk, "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ekspresimu seperti itu Ryuusei saat kau bersama kami. kau terlihat ceria dan bahagia tapi aku tahu kalau jauh didalam hatimu, kau merasa terasing. Ryuusei, kau tahu bukan sejak kau datang ke Grandline, sejak kau memasuki dunia itu... kau seperti merasa di rumah bukan?" Luffy marinir menengok ke arah Ran dengan mata membulat sempurna. Dilihatnya wanita yang selalu ia panggil ibu itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Dari sudut matanya, ada airmata yang siap mengalir. Mata wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itupun berkaca – kaca.

"Kaa-san, aku... tidak... bukan..." speechless. Luffy marinir tak bisa berkata – kata. Dia pun memeluk ibunya itu dan keduanya menangis sesengukan.

BLETAK

"Ow! Sakit jichan. Kenapa kau menjitakku?" keluh Luffy marinir.

Pelakunya hanya menatapnya sangar. Itu seperti tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Conan jika dia mengacau di TKP saat Conan masih jadi anak SD. Kogoro lalu menkan kepala Luffy marinir kemudian mengusapnya. Dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luffy marinir yang kebingungan dan Ran yang tertawa melihat sikap ayahnya.

"Itu tanda kasih sayang Kogoro-ojiichan padamu, Luffy." sahut Conan yang baru datang.

"Ayah, kau masih saja memanggil kakek dengan sebutan paman, bukannya kau seharusnya memanggilnya ayah seperti ibu." Komentar Raichi.

"Itu karena tou-san pernah di 'hajar' oleh jichan karena memanggilnya tou-san haha" timpal Luffy marinir yang membuat Raichi ikut tertawa.

XXX

"Raichi, kau mau kemana malam – malam begini?" tanya Ran ketika melihat Raichi membawa gembolan seperti pencuri ninja sarung amatiran.

"Aku mau ke tempat Agasha-hakase dulu kaa-san, aku mau belajar kelompok dengan Akemi dan lainnya." Jawab Raichi.

"Hm... baiklah. Apa kau akan menginap disana?" tanya Ran.

"Ya. Agasha-hakase bilang dia membuat game baru, jadi kami mau main game setelah belajar."

XXX

"Ran, kau sudah mengemas bajumu?" cek Kogoro sambil menonton acara Yoko setelah sekian lama vakum.

"Ya, tou-san. Sudah semua. Apa kita harus berangkat malam ini juga?"

"Ya. Bocah freeloader itu memintaku membawamu ke tempat Eri."

"Jeez tou-san, kau masih saja memanggil Shinichi bocah freeloader."

"Kalau dia tidak suka kupanggil begitu, dia seharusnya tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan saat dia menyamar jadi Conan. Entahlah sekarang ini dia itu Shin Ichi Go San atau Conan, aku tak peduli. Selama dia tidak membuatmu menangis."

"Tou-san..."

XXX

"Jadi... kenapa ayah mengusir semua orang? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan serius padaku?" selidik Luffy marinir.

"Apa kau bersenang – senang selama bersama Topi Jerami, Luffy?"

"Ya. mereka bajak laut yang aneh, mereka tidak seperti bajak laut kebanyakan yang menyandera dan membunuh orang – orang tak bersalah."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau tahu, Ran... dia menangis ketika dia mengatakan kau pulang bersama Topi Jerami saat dia sakit. Dia berkata padaku, 'Shinichi, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. dia seperti bebas dan terlihat lebih bahagia dibanding bersama kita.' Tentu saja suaranya tersekat dan dari tempatku aku tahu dia menangis karena bahagia. Dari awal bukannya itu aneh saat kau memanggilku yang saat itu masih kelas satu SD dengan sebutan ayah, dan Ran yang saat itu kelas dua SMA dengan sebutan ibu. Aku bahkan masih teringat tatapan orang – orang kepada kami... sepertinya lebih ke arahku... hahaha... tapi Luffy, kami sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu."

"Luffy, kau berpikir kalau aku dan Ran adalah Luffy dan Nami kan karena itu kau memanggilku dan Ran, ayah dan ibu."

Luffy marinir hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin menahan airmata.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan perasaanmu kepada kami, begitupun Ran, Raichi, bahkan Kogoro-ojiichan, aku yakin dia yang paling sedih saat kau tak disini lagi. Tapi ingatlah Luffy, ini adalah rumahmu, kapanpun kau mau kembali, kami akan menyambutmu." Lagi – lagi Luffy marinir mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa – apa.

"Luffy... tidak... Ryuusei, saat ini aku sedang menghadapi musuh lama dan aku mempertaruhkan harga diriku sebagai seorang detektif dalam kasus ini. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kasus yang belum selesai ini. Dan kau... mau kau tetap jadi marinir atau mau jadi bajak laut, aku tidak keberatan. Ryuusei, jadilah seperti yang kau inginkan dan lakukan apa yang kau mau." Luffy marinir aka Ryuusei kembali mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa namun airmatanya sudah mengalir dengan deras.

"Terima kasih yah... buat semuanya... aku akan menjadi marinir yang akan membuatmu bangga." Jawab Ryuusei pada akhirnya.

XXX

"Raichi-kun? Ada apa?"

"Hakase... tolong ajarkan aku membuat alat – alat seperti yang kau buat untuk ayahku."

Agasha-hakase pun mempersilakan Raichi masuk. Hakase menanyakan kepada Raichi ada apa dia sampai ingin membuat alat untuk Conan. Raichi mengatakan kalau dia ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk kakaknya, Luffy-aniki. Hakase tersenyum melihat Raichi. Agasha kemudian mengajak Raichi untuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Yo... Raichi, kau mau main game baru buatan Hakase?" sapa Genta.

"Genta-jiichan. Halo. Tidak, aku kemarin mau minta diajarkan membuat alat untuk aniki." Jawab Raichi.

"Untuk Luffy? apa dia ulang tahun?"

"Tidak... tapi dia akan kembali ke tempat asalnya... mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi..." jawab Raichi lirih.

"Mari kubantu, Raichi."

XXX

"Ran-chwaaan~~~ ada apa datang kemari?" sapa Sanji.

"Oi Raaan... ayo naik, ikut makan malam bersama kami." ajak Luffy.

"Ran-san, ada apa? Dimana Ryuusei?" tanya Nami.

"Ran-baasan, kau tidak bersama Raichi?" tanya Yuzu.

"Ah tidak... aku kesini hanya untuk menitipkan ini. Ini adalah makanan favorit Luffy...hmm... maksudku Ryuusei, aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan datang atau tidak karena dia sangat keras kepala tetapi aku harap kalian mau mengajaknya pulang bersama kalian. Luffy-san, Nami-san, tolong jaga Ryuusei..." ujar Ran membungkukkan badannya.

"Shishishi... tenang saja Ran. Ryuusei pasti baik – baik saja karena dia adalah anak detektif terhebat dan raja bajak laut." Sahut Luffy tertawa khasnya.

"Terima kasih, Luffy-san, Nami-san, semuanya. Aku pamit dulu."

XXX

"Ryuusei benar – benar beruntung..." komentar Kuina.

"Ya... Ryuusei benar – benar beruntung." Komentar Yuzu.

"Benar sekali... Ryuusei sangat beruntung." Timpal Sanji. "Hei Luffy! kau jangan memakan bento untuk Ryuusei, itu buatan Ran-chan."

"Buuu... aku iri dengan Ryuusei, dia mendapatkan bento yang sangat banyak." Komentar Luffy yang membuat yang lainnya sweat dropped berjamaah.

"Ryuusei... apa dia akan datang ya besok pagi..." gumam Yuzu.

"Melihat mereka seperti itu aku jadi ingat saat kita akan meninggalkan Alabasta." Komentar Zoro.

HOP

"Zou, kau mau kemana?!" seru Kuina.

"Mau ketempat Agasha-hakase! Aku mau main game sword art online itu lagi!" jawab Zou mengeraskan suaranya.

"Aku ikut, Zou."

"Kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri seperti itu Nami. Mencurigakan..." komentar Luffy yang mendapatkan hadiah bogeman mentah dari Nami.

"Aku hanya... berpikir kalau bukan karena Ryuusei, kita mungkin tidak akan pernah ke dunia asing ini. Ini aneh karena aku sempat berpikir kalau aku akan merindukan tempat ini."

"Shishishi... ini seperti petualangan yang tiada akhirnya..."

XXX

"Hakase!"

BAM

"Hei Zou, seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu." Omel Kuina.

"Hah... Raichi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" menghiraukan omelan Kuina, Zou berjalan ke ruang keluarga ketika dia melihat Raichi.

"Oh Zou, Kuina, kau mau membantu kami?" sapa Genta.

"Nah aku tidak tertarik. Agasha-hakase, dimana game sword art online itu? aku mau main."

"Oi Zou, kau ini! Maaf hakase, kami ingin meminta game sword art online milikmu, boleh tidak?"

"Maksud kalian meminjamnya?" celetuk Raichi.

"Hah? Oh iya... maksudku. Apa yang kau lakukan Raichi?" tanya Kuina mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku sedang membuatkan Luffy-aniki hadiah."

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini dia gamenya Zou-kun, Kuina-kun."

XXX

"Wah Conan-kun, sudah lama kau tidak makan ramen disini. Oh, kau datang bersama Luffy-kun?" sapa pemilik ramen langganan Conan dan Kogoro.

"Iya, ini malam terakhir Luffy disini. Tolong berikan dia ramen setan spesial buatanmu, paman." Jawab Conan.

"Malam ini tidak ada kasus lagi disini, Ossan?" celetuk Luffy marinir.

"Hahaha... sekarang kau mengatakan begitu, memang setiap Conan makan disini selalu saja ada kas..*bunyi suara orang tersedak dan terjatuh*..sus..." belum sempat selesai pemilik ramen bicara di bangku tak jauh dari Luffy marinir, seorang pria paruh baya tersedak sebelum terjatuh dengan mulutnya yang berbuih.

"Otou-san, sepertinya malam ini adalah malammu... rishishishi... sudah lama aku tidak berkolaborasi denganmu dalam memecahkan kasus, yah." Semangat Ryuusei langsung menghampiri orang yang terjatuh.

"Dia masih bernafas." Lapor Ryuusei, dia kemudian menelpon ambulans dan Inspektur Megure.

"Ryuusei, pastikan tidak ada orang yang meninggalkan kedai ini!" perintah Conan.

"Hah? Conan? Luffy? sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Jeez Otou-san, kau- Luffy! Conan-kun!"

"Paman Genta, Zou, Kuina, menurutmu apa aniki akan menyukainya? Hah... otou-san, Luffy-aniki?"

"Kalian jangan beranjak dari tempat kalian berdiri!"

Itu pasti takdir karena mereka berkumpul di kedai ramen langganan Conan dan Kogoro. Ran, Genta, Raichi, Zou, dan Kuina pun mengikuti perintah Conan. Kogoro langsung menghampiri Conan, membantunya mengambil gambar. Ryuusei (Luffy marinir) menangani bagian petugas forensik. Raichi yang memang seperti ayahnya maniak kasus, berinisiatif menanyakan orang – orang disana tentang alibi mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, baik ambulans maupun Inspektur Megure pun datang bersama Detektif Takagi Wataru dan Takagi Miwako-detektif Sato menikah dengan detektif takagi dan mengganti nama keluarganya-. Conan kemudian melaporkan semua hasil laporan Raichi dan Ryuusei kepada Inspektur Megure.

Itu adalah kasus sederhana yang mana korban sengaja melakukan itu untuk menjatuhkan nama kedai ramen agar kedainya bisa laku tetapi korban tidak tahu kalau racun palsu yang ia siapkan itu telah ditukar oleh pelaku. Pelakunya sendiri merupakan istri korban. Motifnya adalah asuransi korban. Istri korban terlilit hutang kartu kredit sehingga dia meminta kepada suaminya namun korban tidak mengindahkannya. Pelaku yang merasa terancam oleh debt collector akhirnya merencanakan pembunuhan suaminya dengan membuat seolah pemilik kedai ramen langganan Conan dan Kogoro yang melakukannya.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, Conan-jiichan? Apa kau melihat semua itu?" tanya Zou takjub dengan pemecahan kasus yang dilakukan Conan.

"Tidak. aku hanya menyimpulkan dari bukti – bukti yang ada." Jawab Conan.

"Hei Ryuusei, kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu." komentar Kuina.

"Itu karena aku selalu ikut ayah memecahkan kasus. Raichi juga begitu." Jawab Ryuusei yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya yang kelima mangkuk.

"Hahaha... terima kasih Conan, kau lagi – lagi menyelamatkan nama baik kedaiku ini. Luffy-kun, apa Ryuusei itu namamu?" tanya pemilik kedai.

"Mereka memang memanggilku begitu, Ossan." Jawab Ryuusei sekenanya.

"Kau pasti bahagia, dihari terakhir kau disini kau bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluargamu?"

"Rishishishi... benar sekali. Ini adalah malam yang tidak akan kulupakan. Aku pasti akan merindukan ramenmu, ossan."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Baiklah karena ini hari terakhirmu, semua ramen yang kalian makan gratis."

XXX

"Oi Ryuusei! kau datang!" seru SHP.

"Tentu saja... kenapa aku tidak datang. Sebagai Fleet Admiral tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan tugasku selama itu..." jawab Ryuusei melompat ke Sunny Go.

"Yosha... semuanya, kita berangkat!" seru Luffy.

Ryuusei aka Luffy marinir melihat ke arah dermaga itu sekali lagi seolah ia tidak akan kembali lagi kesana. Dari kejauhan Zou dan Kuina berlarian menyusul kereta laut pendek kemudian menarik tangan Luffy dan melemparnya ke arah Zou dan Kuina, samar – samar Ryuusei bisa mendengar teriakan Kogoro yang mengatakan padanya jangan kembali lagi kesini dan ucapan perpisahan dari Raichi dan Akemi.

"Bagaimana mungkin melupakanku dan Kuina?" omel Zou yang disambut cengiran dari Luffy dan kata maaf dari Nami.

"Bu, ayah tidak ada disini." Adu Saulo.

"EEEHHHH?!" koor SHP.

Disaat bersamaan mereka melihat sebuah kapal nelayan yang terbelah dua, mereka khususnya para veteran SHP hanya sweat dropped. Sudah pasti itu kerjaan salah satu nakama mereka. Melihat pelaku berambut panjang ganggang hijau rumput laut itu keluar dari dalam air dan berdiri direnruntuhan kapal nelayan membuat Sanji meneriakinya monster kappa. Ryuuusei hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pamannya itu. Jinbei, kemudian bertanggung jawab atas ulah Zoro dengan memanggil ikan – ikan laut hingga mereka berkumpul di dekat nelayan itu. tentu saja para nelayan itu menjadi senang kemudian bersorak All Blue.

"Fufufufu... Zoro, aku rasa kau lebih cocok seperti itu." goda Robin.

"Kyahahaha... apa kau mau menjadi putri duyung atau apa?" tawa Usopp yang mendapatkan hadiah sikutan pedang tepat di uluh hatinya.

"Urusai. Oi Franky, kenapa kau seenaknya memindahkan Sunny Go!" omel Zoro.

"Hah! Itu kau saja yang buta arah!" balas Franky.

XXX

"Pfftt."

"Edogawa-kun, apa ada yang lucu?"

"Maaf sensei, aku hanya teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan sekarang namaku bukan lagi Edogawa, sensei, tapi Kudou Raichi." Jawab Raichi,

"Oh iya, maaf."

XXX

"Oh, apa ini tidak apa, Ran? Mengganti nama keluargamu begitu. Bukankah Conan masih belum kembali ke tubuh aslinya?" tanya Eri.

"Ya, Kaa-san. Shinichi yang ingin menggantinya. Mungkin karena Ryuusei." jawab Ran tersenyum melihat kartu keluarganya yang baru.

"Oh ya... bagaimana dengannya, bukankah dia akan kembali ke tempat tugasnya di Grandline? Kau tidak mengantarnya, Ran?"

"*tersenyum* tidak, Ryuusei juga tahu itu."

"Hmmm... yah tapi aku tetap tak menyangka kalau kau akan mengikuti jejakku menjadi pengacara, Ran."

XXX

"Kau terlihat gugup... tidak seperti kau saja..." komentar Haibara.

"Mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa membongkar kedokku sendiri di public. Tapi kau tahu Ryuusei mengingatkanku pada mottoku sendiri, kebenaran hanya ada satu. Kali ini aku akan benar – benar membuat mereka membayar perbuatan mereka ada kita." Jawab Conan.

XXX

"Ryuusei, nih."

Ryuusei melihat bento di hadapannya. Dia memperhatikan bento itu kemudian Sanji. Dibelakangnya Luffy terus menerus merengek minta makan pada Sanji. Mengabaikan Luffy sambil melindungi bento dari tangan Luffy, Sanji mengatakan pada Ryuusei kalau itu adalah bento pemberian Ran semalam. Matanya membulat karena tidak menyangka kalau ibunya itu menitipkan bento pada SHP. Ryuusei lalu mengambil bento itu dari Sanji dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia membuka bento itu dan makan di dek kapal. Tentu saja Luffy tidak tinggal diam, dari semalam kapten kapal itu selalu berusaha mencuri bento titipan Ran itu hingga sekarang pun begitu namun Ryuusei lebih cepat dari Luffy. sambil makan bento buatan Ran itu, Ryuusei berusaha agar Luffy tidak mengambil makanannya bahkan meskipun dia tersedak.

"Buuuu... Ryuusei pelit!"

"*makan**tersedak*."

"Dasar pelit. Oiii Sanjiii... aku juga mau bento kayak Ryuusei!"

XXX

"SUUGEEEE~~!" koor trio idiot.

Saat itu Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp sedang main petak umpet ketika Zou menyerahkan sesuatu pada Ryuusei, mengatakan kalau itu dari Raichi. Ryuusei pun membuka sesuatu yang diberikan Zou padanya, terdapat tulisan sentuh aku disini dan Ryuusei pun menyentuh bagian itu, tiba – tiba saja sebuah crone menyeruak dari kemasan itu. crone itu menampilkan hologram dari petualangan tim one piece dan tim conan di Jepang. Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp berhenti bermain dan berkumpul di sebelah Ryuusei, Zou, dan Kuina. Ketiganya terkagum – kagum dengan crone yang muncul itu. Luffy mencoba mengambil crone itu namun Ryuusei menangkisnya dengan menggunakan haki hingga Luffy menarik kembali tangannya berteriak kesakitan. Itu membuat Yuzu menggumamkan baka oyaji melihat kelakuan ayahnya itu.

Kemudian scene itu berganti saat pertama kali Ryuusei datang hingga akhirnya Ryuusei menjadi admiral tertinggi. Bahkan saat Ryuusei di Grandline pun ada. Diakhir scene tertulis, "Aniki, aku harap kau menyukainya. Semua scene yang di hologram ini asli loh hehehe kau pasti kaget mengapa aku bisa memiliki semua itu, itu karena Agasha-hakase menyisipkan chip kamera kecil berisi gps yang bisa memonitor kegiatanmu, hakase bilang karena kau itu buta arah jadi ibu pernah menangis karena mengkhawatirkanmu, ayah bahkan harus mencarimu namun pada akhirnya kau pulang tanpa berkata apa – apa. Hakase akhirnya menyelipkan kamera gps di liontin dan topi jeramimu."

CKRIK CRIIT

Sebuah foto polacoid pun jatuh di hadapan Ryuusei memperlihatkan Ryuusei yang tersenyum bahagia berdiri ditengah – tengah keluarganya. Kedua ayah dan ibunya berada disampingnya, dibelakangnya seluruh paman dan bibinya berdesakan agar bisa kena foto. Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat mereka berada di Toto Land bersama seluruh tim one piece dan tim conan. Dibelakang foto itu tertulis my family.

"Baka ototou. Kau membuatku menangis... dasar adik bodoh. Aku juga sayang kalian..." gumam Ryuusei berusaha menghentikan tangisnya membuat para SHP tertawa melihatnya.

Ryuusei kemudian membaca lagi petunjuk dari kemasan yang diberikan Raichi, dia kemudian mengambil remote crone itu dan memencet tombol seperti yang tertera pada petunjuk penggunaan. Crone itu pun berubah menjadi hammock.

XXX

"Menurutmu apa Ryuusei-aniki sudah sampai disana ya..." gumam Raichi menerawang.

"Aneh rasanya mendengar kau memanggilnya Ryuusei, biasanya kau memanggilnya Luffy-aniki. Tapi ya... aku juga merindukannya... Ryuusei-oniichan. Apa dia akan melupakan kita... tapi ini kan Ryuusei-oniichan yang kita bilang, dia mungkin akan menangis sambil mengutuk kau Raichi gara-gara hologram itu...hahaha... aku bahkan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Jawab Akemi kembali terdiam.

"Dia adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah aku punya... kalau aku jadi kakak, aku ingin jadi seperti Ryuusei-aniki." Cetus Raichi.

"Hei Akemi, Raichi, kenapa kalian disana? Ayo masuk ruang klub." Seru Aki.

"Iya iya..."

XXX

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Haloo... kalau reader membaca tulisan ini, berarti reader sudah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk itu, kalau bisa review juga ya hehehe... ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fanfic ini. Chapter selanjutnya merupakan epilog dari fanfic ini. Mungkin banyak yang ngga mengerti sama alur ceritanya tau mungkin banyak yang ngga suka, tapi untuk semua yang sudah memberikan reviewnya dan membaca fanfic ini, saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Dan... hmmm... saya mau cerita sedikit tentang fanfic ini. Alur cerita sampai sekarang sebenarnya berbeda jauh dari yang ada di kepala saya saat awal saya membuat fanfic ini. Tapi intinya sama, bedanya di konsep awalnya, ketika SHP di Tokyo, Nami sempat memetakan negara Jepang bersama Conan sementara Luffy melindungi Ran dari BO. Tapi pas ngupload fic ini, alur yang jadi akhirnya malah berbeda dari yang awal hahaha tapi tetap saja semoga ada yang suka sama fanfic saya ini. Cerita mereka mungkin berakhir di chapter ini tapi petualangan yang baru baik untuk Conan, Luffy, maupun Ryuusei baru saja dimulai...


	12. Epilog

Halooo... oh ngomongin judul fic ini, itu bukan author aseli deh bukan saya. Baca aja terus buat tahu siapa sih sebenarnya Edogawa Luffy, btw penname author huruf 'e' pada Edogawa, pake huruf kecil hehe oh iya, fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic author yang berjudul Love is Nakama. Dan ini merupakan fanfic crossover pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir author. Saya berharap masih ada yang membaca dan kalo bisa ada yang review fic saya ini... selamat menikmati... terima kasih.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter yang terlibat kecuali OC bukan punya saya.

 **Genre** : **(Mayor)** Family, Friendship, Romance; **(Minor)** Adventure, Drama, Comedy(?), Action.

 **Warning** : OOC, banyak OC, alur berantakan, banyak typo, AU/AR/AT, karakterisasi ga jelas, dll.

 **MONKEY D. RYUUSEI**

"Oh... sudah tiba waktunya untuk **itu** lagi ya." gumam Sengoku.

Meskipun veteran marinir itu sudah mengikuti jejak Garp untuk pensiun, tetapi keduanya masih saja mengikuti kegiatan marinir seperti sekarang ini. Keduanya ditunjuk sebagai marinir pengiring saat _reverie_ nanti.

"Bwahahaha... kau seperti kakek tua yang menunggu panen saja, Sengoku. Tapi, tahun ini pasti akan menarik karena ada _**dia**_." canda Garp memakan senbei-nya.

"*terlihat berpikir* oh ya _**dia**_... entah masalah apalagi yang akan timbul tahun ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku lelah... haaah... apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang itu Garp?" respon Sengoku terlihat lebih tua dari umur aslinya.

"Gahahaha... nikmati saja momen itu, Sengoku."

XXX

"Dragon-san!" seru pasukan revolusioner.

Para pasukan revolusioner dan pemimpin pasukan pun menangis melihat Dragon, mengatakan apa aku bilang, Dragon tidak akan mati semudah itu atau terima kasih Tuhan Dragon-san baik – baik saja. Dragon hanya tersenyum melihat nakamanya itu meskipun kalau kau lihat lebih dekat lagi ada setitik airmata yang siap keluar di salah satu matanya. Sabo hanya tertawa melihat nakamanya itu menyergap Dragon.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu?" kata Sabo akhirnya.

"Apa kita akan memulai perang terhadap perintah dunia setelah sempat tertunda?" tanya salah satu pemimpin pasukan revoluisoner dari selatan.

"Ya. kita akan membongkar semua kebenaran yang ditutupi oleh pemerintah dunia selama ini dan membersihkan nama para sejarawan Ohara." Jawab Dragon tegas.

"Ya! kita akan menyelamatkan Kuma!" seru pasukan revolusioner.

"Dragon-san, apa menurutmu _**dia**_ juga akan ikut _reverie_ di Mariejoa?" bisik Sabo pada Dragon.

"Sudah pasti kan?"

XXX

"Ada apa nenek Nyon?" tanya Margaret.

"Tidak... tapi... apa kau tidak merasa aneh, tidak pernah dalam sejarah kerajaan Kuja, kita diikutkan _reverie_. Bukankah menurutmu ini aneh? Aku juga khawatir dengan Hancock dan dua adiknya." Jawab nenek Nyon.

"Kenapa kau merasa khawatir nek? Bukankah itu bagus berarti mereka mengakui kita." Tanya Margaret tidak mengerti.

"..."

"Hahaha... pasti Edward berulah lagi. dia benar – benar mirip Ace-san, tapi tingkahnya seperti Luffy." komentar Margaret lalu melompat turun. Teman – temannya itu pasti sudah kewalahan menghadapi pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu.

XXX

"Dragon-san!" peluk Koala. Wanita itu baru saja kembali dari misinya.

Istri Sabo itu langsung memeluk Dragon saat melihat Pemimpin Revolusioner itu, dia kemudian menangis dalam pelukan Dragon. Di belakangnya seorang gadis berumur sekitar lima belas tahun hanya menatap ibunya dan pria paruh baya yang dipeluk ibunya.

"Siapa orang itu, ayah?" tanya gadis itu pada Sabo.

"Hmm... kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya?"

"..."

"Apa dia anakmu Sabo? Jadi kau dan Koala menikah saat aku tak ada. Not bad... not bad*..." ujar Dragon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang sedari tadi melihatnya, "Kau bisa memanggilku kakek kalau kau mau sejak anakku adalah adik Sabo."

XXX

BELETAK

"Kau, sudah kubilang aku akan menghajarmu kalau sampai membuat Nami menangis? Sudah lama menghilang, kau malah tidak menemuiku. Dasar kau!" omel Gen saat Luffy mengunjungi desa Kokoyashi.

"Sudahlan Gen-san, sekarangkan Luffy-kun ada disini. Coby pasti akan menangis jika bertemu denganmu, Luffy-kun, oh iya dia sudah bertemu denganmu sebelum kau pergi ke Tokyo." Kata Nojiko menenangkan.

"Shishishi... iya. Aku dengar sekarang dia menjadi sudah naik pangkat seperti kakek?" jawab Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya, "Maaf Ossan, aku pergi ke makam Shanks dan Rayleigh-ossan setelah kembali dari sana. Kau sudah bertemu dengan _nya_ bukan? Ryuusei..."

"EEEHH? Ryuusei?! anak pertama kalian, dimana dia? aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

XXX

"Ji-chan, tambah lagi dong."

Pemuda berpenampilan yakuza dengan rambut seperti yankee itu pun mengundang perhatian dari para pengunjung wanita. Para pengunjung pria yang merasa jera dengan keberadaan pemuda itu lalu mendatanginya dan mengatakan jangan suka tebar pesona dengan wanitaku. Pria itu mencoba memukul pemuda itu namun meleset. Saking malunya dia pun keluar restoran sambil menyeret wanita yang bersamanya namun wanita itu tidak mau dan terlihat kesakitan. Pemuda itupun mengehentikan makannya dan berjalan melalui pasangan itu.

"Ossan, onee-chan ini tidak mau pergi denganmu. Kau menyakitinya."

"Dan kau menyakitiku!" teriak pria yang mengajaknya ribut tadi.

"Hm.. *memiringkan kepalanya* *kemudian melepas genggamannya dan mengakat tangan tanda menyerah* oh... maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga wanita, kau seperti ossan. Sangat membingungkan. Ah! Benar juga, seperti di komik shoujo punya Akemi, istilahnya _drag queen_."

Kontan saja perkataan pemuda itu mengundang cemoohan dan juga cibiran terhadap pria itu. pria itu lalu keluar restoran namun dicegah oleh pemuda itu dengan mengatakan kau belum membayar makananmu yang sukses mengundang tawa dari pengunjung lain.

"Hahahaha... boleh juga anak itu." komentar Zeff dari dapur.

XXX

"Bu, apa aku akan ikut lagi ke _reverie_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cyan.

"Tentu saja tuan putri kalau kau bisa bersikap dengan baik." Jawab seorang wanita berambut sama dengan gadis itu.

"Kau ini sama saja seperti ibumu waktu muda dulu." Kata seorang pria berambut coklat melingkarkan lengannya di pundak wanita itu, memeluknya.

XXX

"Kak Kyros, aku mohon... kali ini tolong pimpin kerajaan ini. Ayah juga sudah setuju, kaulah yang pantas menjadi raja selanjutnya." Pinta Viola.

"Tidak, kau tahu kan aku sudah berlumuran dosa. Aku tidak mau merusak kerajaan kembali damai ini." Jawab Kyros.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan bilang begitu makanya aku membuat petisi dan lihatlah tanda tangan penduduk Dressrosa dan komentarnya tentang kau jika jadi raja." Tunjuk Viola.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

XXX

"Oi Soka!"

"Ada apa Zou? aku sedang belajar!"

"Oh. Kalau begitu nanti saja kukenalkan dengan kakakku." Zou pun berbalik pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Mendengar kata 'kakakku' Soka pun menghentikan belajarnya, dia kemudian menyusul Zou dengan turun melalui pohon disamping jendela kamarnya. Dia kemudian melompat ke punggung Zou, membuat pemuda berambut orange itu meronta dan melepaskan Soka. Soka hanya tertawa melihat sahabat kecilnya itu. meskipun umur mereka terpaut dua tahun tetapi keduanya tetap saja bertingkah seperti bocah.

"Sokaa! Sini... sini..." panggil Yuzu.

Di sebelah Yuzu, seorang pemuda berpenampilan aneh, hmmm... mirip apa ya... oh seperti Paman Franky, itulah yang dipikirkan Soka saat melihat pemuda aneh itu. Dia dan Tamanegi-san seperti terliban perbincangan seru karena kedua orang itu terlihat _blink blink_ , aura di sekitar mereka.

"Ryuusei! ini... dia adalah Soka, sahabat kami, dia adalah anak paman Usopp dan bibi Kaya." Yuzu memperkenalkan Soka dan pria aneh yang dilihat Soka tadi.

"Yo. Tamanegi-san, kapan kau akan membuat buku seperti ini lagi. aku pasti akan membeli bukumu." Sapa pemuda aneh itu kemudian kembali mengobrol dengan Tamanegi.

"Aku sekarang tahu mengapa ayah awalnya tidak suka dengannya... dia benar – benar..." gumam Soka tak bisa berkata – kata lagi.

"Yuzu, Zou, Soka, Tamanegi-san, aku harus kembali dulu. Bilang pada Nami-san kalau malam ini aku akan kesana."

"Oke." Jawab Yuzu.

"Memangnya dia mau kemana?" tanya Soka setelah Ryuusei pergi.

"Marineford. Ryuusei... dia adalah Fleet Admiral." Jawab Yuzu.

"EEEHHHH?!" – Tamanegi dan Soka

XXX

"Sengoku, kenapa kau yang datang kesini? Dimana Fleet Admiral baru itu... Edogawa Luffy kalau tidak salah." Tanya salah satu Gorousei.

"Hmmm..." pikiran Sengoku melayang ke beberapa saat lalu ketika dia menyuruh anggota marinir mencari Fleet Admiral yang dimaksud. Seperti biasa, orang itu tidak ada di kantornya maupun di Marineford dan semua pos marinir. Fujitora, juga tidak banyak membantu. "Dia menghilang lagi."

"Menghilang? Maksudnya... apa dia tidak tahu kalau kami bisa menggantinya kapan saja?" salah satu Gorousei meninggikan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan berbicara padanya." Ucap Sengoku.

"Kau tak bisa memecatku karena aku tahu semua kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan."

"!"

XXX

"Oi Ryuusei, sampai kapan kau memanggil Nami-san dengan panggilan Nami-san? Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu ibu kandungmu." – Sanji

"Ya. kau juga masih memanggil Luffy dengan panggilan Ossan." – Usopp

"Nami juga tidak pernah memanggil Bellemere dengan panggilan ibu." – Genzou

"Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar Luffy memanggil Dragon-san dengan panggilan ayah." – Sabo

"Gapapa, Sanji-kun. Ryuusei kan butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima semua ini. Apa kau sudah mengabari Ran-san dan Conan-kun, Ryuusei?" bela Nami sembari menanyakan kabar Ran dan Conan.

"Rishishishi... kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, mereka baik – baik saja. lihat ini!" jawab Ryuusei, dia memperlihatkan tablet yang diberikan Raichi saat dia kembali ke Grandline.

Ryuusei sedang melihat instagram milik Raichi, ya tablet pemberian Raichi itu sudah dimodifikasi sehingga bisa tersambung ke internet meskipun tak ada sambungan di daerah tersebut. Raichi dan Ryuusei tetap berhubungan secara online, ikon video call pun muncul ketika mereka sedang melihat Instagram Raichi. Ryuusei menggeser ikon tersebut untuk menjawab video call Raichi.

"Ryu-nii!" sapa Akemi.

"Ryuusei-aniki, lihat!"

Akemi dan Raichi memperlihatkan bayi baru lahir, dia juga memperlihatkan wajah dari ibu si bayi tidak lain adalah Kazuha-baachan. Ya, itu adalah anak kedua dari Heiji dan Kazuha. Pada video itu terlihat seorang pemuda sepantaran Raichi sedang berdebat dengan seorang pria yang mirip dengannya.

"Oi Kenji, Paman Hattori, lihat siapa yang ada di video call!"

"Hah?! Oh... Oi Ryuusei, tim one piece! Kau tahu..." Heiji membicarakan tentang anak keduanya pada Ryuusei, mengatakan kalau dia selangkah lebih unggul dari Kudou karena dia punya dua anak yang dibalas kalau oleh Shinichi dengan mengatakan kalau dia juga punya dua anak, bahkan anak pertamanya adalah petinggi angkatan laut.

"Ryuusei-aniki! Oh... Zou, Kuina! Kapan – kapan ayo kita tanding kendo lagi!"

"Kenji! Lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu." – Zou dan Kuina

"Akan kutunggu."

"Kazuha-chan, maaf baru bisa datang." – Ran

"Kaa-san, lihat siapa di video call." – Raichi

"Kaachan!" – Ryuusei

"Ryuusei, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku dengar kau akan mengiringi para raja dan ratu ke event reverie?" – Ran

"Aku baik, kaachan. Bagaimana denganmu? Touchan juga? Rishishishi... ya. aku akan ke Mariejoa, entahlah tapi mereka bilang itu seperti tempat tinggal dewa. Meskipun aku tidak berpikir begitu." – Ryuusei.

"Shinichi sedang menangani kasus. Aku senang kau baik – baik saja Ryuusei, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu dan makan yang teratur." – Ran

"Rishishishi... iya bu. Kau juga... oh. Kaachan, Raichi bilang dia juga mau punya adik seperti Kenji." Goda Ryuusei yang dibalas dengan, "Aku tidak bilang begitu!" tentu saja itu membuat Ran memerah dan mendapatkan jitakan dari Nami.

"Maaf Ran-san... "

"Tidak apa, Nami-san. Dia memang seperti itu."

"Dah Aniki... kapan – kapan kita video call-an lagi. punyaku sudah low bat nih."

XXX

"Yo Ryuusei! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mau menangkapku?" sapa Ace.

"Hahaha... kenapa aku harus menangkapmu, Paman Ace. Aku... sepertinya tersesat." Jawab Ryuusei yang membuat bajak laut Shirohige ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Bwahahaha... apa-apaan tuh. Mana ada marinir tersesat... aku baru dengar. Apa anak buahmu tidak punya log pose?"

"Log pose? Oh! Gelangnya Nami-san? Aku tidak suka perhiasan. Seperti wanita saja..."

"Bwahahaha... eh? Kau... masih memanggil Nami dengan nama? Kau tidak memanggilnya ibu? Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku, apa kau masih memanggil Luffy dengan panggilan ossan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"*memiringkan kepala* hanya karena mereka orang tua kandungku bukan berarti aku harus memanggilnya ayah dan ibu, bukan?"

"Tapi... Luffy dan Nami terus mencarimu selama ini sampai adikku rela dieksekusi demi bertemu denganmu! Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya ayah dan ibu?!"

"Hei Ace, sudahlah." Marco mencoba menenangkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, bagaimana denganmu? Paman Ace bukankah kau juga seperti itu, bahkan kau tidak mau tahu tentang ayah kandungmu hanya karena dia raja bajak laut bukan? Apa bedanya denganku?"

"Tapi kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya!"

Kata – kata Ace itu seperti tamparan keras untuk Ryuusei. "Aku tahu aku salah... aku menyadarinya setelah melihat Luffy dan Nami yang terus menerus mencarimu. Itu membuatku sedih melihat mereka seperti itu. saat itu aku berpikir mungkin... mungkin alasan kenapa aku dititipin di kakek adalah karena mereka tidak ingin aku bernasib sama denganmu. Aku sungguh menyesalinya... tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau... bisa memperbaikinya... kau punya kesempatan untuk itu."

"Tapi ini aneh... aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekalipun aku mencobanya... aku selalu teringat ayah dan ibuku juga Raichi. Aku terbiasa memanggil mereka begitu... tapi aku sudah mulai menerimanya.. kalau mereka ayah dan ibu kandungku, lalu Zou dan Yuzu. Tapi... itu sulit... rasanya jika aku memanggil Luffy-ossan dengan panggilan ayah dan Nami-san dengan panggilan ibu. Aku takut... akan melupakan keluargaku yang selama ini membesarkanku."

"...maaf... aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu..."

XXX

"EEEEHHHH?! Torao... dan Weakhoshi menikah?!" kaget Luffy.

"Memangnya itu suatu hal yang aneh kalau aku menikah dengannya, Mugi-ya?" lontar Law dengan nada bosan dan sedikit kesal.

"Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku masih kaget," komentar Sanji yang menggumamkan tentang anak Law dan Shirahoshi yang membuat Law mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Itu tidak penting! Apa tahun ini kau akan ikut Reverie lagi, Shirahoshi-chan?" tanya Nami.

"*mata berkaca-kaca* Lhuffhyy-sama... kau... benar-benar masih hidup...*menangis deras*"

"Shishishi... kau benar – benar tidak berubah, masih saja cengeng."

"Iya, kami akan kesana, Nami-obasama." Jawab Jude*

XXX

"Kyaaa~~ Mugiwara~~" fangirling/fanboy penduduk Dressrosa ketika Ryuusei menapakkan kakinya di pulau itu.

"Edogawa-san terkenal dimanapun dia berada." Komentar salah satu anggota marinir.

"Aku suka di tempat ini, mereka orang – orang yang baik. Lihat aku mendapatkan banyak makanan. Kalian belum makan kan, aku punya banyak makanan. Ini buat kalian sebagian." Ujar Ryuusei memberikan sebagian makanan itu pada anggota marinir yang ikut bersamanya.

"Kau tahu... sepanjang sejarah, hanya Edogawa-san yang memperlakukan kita tidak seperti bawahan." Komentar salah satu marinir yang dijawab oleh anggukan lainnya.

XXX

"Hah? Kau lagi? apa tidak ada marinir lain selain kau Garp?" ujar Stenli* yang tentu saja diabaikan Garp.

XXX

"Aku harap _**orang itu**_ tidak membuat masalah. Hei Garp, kalau orang itu membuat masalah. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!" ancam Sengoku melalui den den mushi.

"Hahaha... bukankah itu menarik, benar kan Fujitora?" Garp hanya tertawa mendengar Sengoku.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran seperti apa reverie tahun ini karena ada _**dia**_ disana." Terdengar Fujitora menyahuti perkataan Garp.

"Haaaah... aku angkat tangan dengan semua masalah yang akan timbul." Kata Sengoku menyerah.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sengoku dan marinir lainnya, bajak laut Topi Jerami dan Pasukan Revolusioner ikut bergerak menuju tempat berlangsungnya Reverie. Pulau dimana semuanya berawal, dimana lahirnya Pemerintahan Dunia dan Tenryuubuto. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika semuanya berkumpul di pulau itu?

I

N

T

E

R

M

E

Z

O

 _LIFE IS "ADVENTUROUS"_ _  
_ _BE AWARE IT'S "DANGEROUS"_ _  
_ _WHO'S GONNA BE "ONE OF US"_ _  
_ _AND A TRIP GOES ON BECAUSE,_ _  
_ _WE DA PIRATE OF THE "MASS"_ _  
_ _TO THE WEST, TO THE EAST_ _  
_ _GOTTA FIND MY WAY, SAIL AWAY_ _  
_ _ALL THE WAY TO "ONE PIECE"!_

Disalah satu kapal marinir yang menjadi yang seharusnya mengantar peserta _reverie_ dari Dressrosa terjadi keributan. Semua pasukan marinir yang berada di kapal itu terlihat kalang kabut seperti kehilangan narapidana level 6 Impel Down.

"Smoker-san, kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun." Lapor salah satu anggota marinir.

"Um... ano..." gagap salah satu anggota marinir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsuru yang ikut kapal marinir pengantar kerajaan Dressrosa.

"Oi... cepat kesini. Aku sudah lelah menunggu kalian. Kapan acara reverie ini akan dimulai?" anggota marinir itu menyerahkan den den mushi yang diambil oleh Smoker.

"...orang itu..." geram Smoker.

XXX

 **Di Pulau Mariejoa**...

Seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam marinir lengkap berjalan – jalan di Pulau tempat tinggal Tenryuubuto itu. Di pundaknya duduk penduduk suku Tontatta yang ikut Reverie dan juga raja dan putri mereka.

"Hei apa kau benar – benar anaknya Luffyland?" tanya Leo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"..." pemuda itu hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada putri Monsherry.

"Menurutmu apa little guy?" goda pemuda itu.

"Hmmm... kau terlihat seperti Luffyland dan namamu juga seperti Luffyland tapi caramu bicara dan sikapmu sangat jauh berbeda."

"EEHHH?!" teriak Leo yang langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa Leo?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Orang itu... bukankah dia Bartholomew Kuma? Aku tidak suka sama orang itu, dia sudah membuat Luffyland dan Namiland bersedih karena dia menyerang Ryuuseiland. Kau tahu Ryuuseiland itu anaknya Luffyland dan Namiland, dia terkena jurus Kuma dan dia menghilang tanpa bekas. Kami mencarinya ke segala penjuru bahkan setelah Luffyland dieksekusi tapi kami tak pernah menemukannya. Kasihan Namiland, setiap kali dia mendengar suara tangisan bayi atau anak kecil yang bernama Ryu atau Sei, dia akan langsung menoleh kearahnya dan dia punya ekspresi sedih ketika itu bukan Ryuuseiland..." jawab Leo menceritakan tentang Nami dan Luffy sepeninggal Ryuusei. Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengarkan.

Di hadapan tak jauh dari mereka, orang yang diceritakan Leo diperlakukan seperti binatang bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Pemuda itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Leo yang dijawab oleh anggukan. Kemudian Leo dan nakamanya turun dari pundak itu lalu seperti yang di rencanakan, Leo kemudian melucuti pakaian Tenryuubuto itu.

"Oi Ossan*... kau terlihat kelelahan, kau bisa duduk di tempat duduk itu." ujar pemuda itu menunjuk Tenryuubuto yang memperlakukan Kuma tidak sepatutnya itu.

Pemuda itu lalu duduk di bangku yang dia katakan, bangku yang sebenarnya adalah Tenryuubuto yang dijahit oleh Leo itu tidak bisa membantah taupun mengatakan apapun karena mulutnya pun dijahit oleh Leo.

"Ah... sepertinya kau sudah terlalu lelah ya paman. Sini... biar aku dudukkan kau di bangku ini." Pemuda itu lalu membuka gelang di pergelangan tangan Kuma dan memasangkannya di tangan Teryuubuto tersebut.

"Ah... tunggu sebentar paman, bangku ini terlalu eras untukmu." Pemuda itu lalu mengambil sebuah batu besar dan menaruhnya di atas punggung Tenryuubuto itu, lalu mengalaskan batu itu dengan pakaian Tenryuubuto itu dan mendudukkan kembali Kuma pada batu itu.

"Hei Ossan... kalau kau lelah, kau harsu istirahat. Jangan memasakan dirimu nanti kau akan sakit."

Pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri Mariejoa. Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata mengawasinya dari jauh dan tersenyum melihat pemuda itu. dia kemudian terlihat menghubungi seseorang melalui den den mushi miliknya.

"Hei Luffyland, mengapa kau menyelamatkan orang itu? bukankah sudah kuceritakan kalau dia itu orang jahat." Tanya Leo.

"Terima kasih Monchan-hime* sudah menyembuhkan luka-luka Kuma-ossan." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian dia beralih ke Leo.

"Kau tahu... paman itu tidak sejahat yang kau kira, dia orang yang baik. Aku merasa berterima kasih padanya atas apa yang ia lakukan, makanya aku menyelamatkannya. Sekarang adalah pilihannya apakah dia akan melawan atau tetap memilih dijadikan budak."

XXX

"Hmm... aneh... aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat reverie itu..." gumam pemuda itu.

"Luffyland sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau kau salah jalan tapi kau tak pernah mendengarku. Hmph... kau sama saja dengan Zoroland!" ujar salah satu penduduk Tontatta yang pernah ditangkap Zoro karena mencuri pedangnya.

"Hahaha... maaf maaf, tempat ini berbau aroma petualangan yang misterius jadi aku jadi mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah. Jadi milady... bisakah anda memberitahukan saya kemana arah yang benar?" jawab Ryuusei mengikuti gaya seorang buttler sambil membugkukkan badannya menghadap gadis Tonttata yang berada di telapak tangannya itu membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil dan mereka pun berjalan ke arah yang benar.

XXX

"Jiichan... yo." Sapa pemuda yang bersama Tontatta.

"Oh kau sudah disini." Sahut Garp kemudian tertawa melihat orang yang menyapanya itu.

"Ah... Tora-jii*, Senchan*, 'sup!" sapa pemuda itu menyapa Fujitora dan Sengoku yang membuat para anggota marinir yang mendengar panggilan Sengoku itu hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Bwahahaha... Senchan... itu panggilan yang cocok untukmu, Sengoku." Tawa Garp yang membuat anggota marinir lain kian menahan tawa mereka.

DUAKK

"Haku!" seru Rebecca meneriaki seorang pemuda yang menendang sisi pemuda dengan Tontatta tapi pemuda itu menghindar dan akhirnya mengenai salah seorang raja.

"Maafkan saya... Haku, ayo cepat minta maaf!"

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Tenang saja tuan putri." Jawab raja tersebut.

XXX

"Hei... lihat! Dia itu ratu Kuja, cantik banget ya... aku dengar di pulau itu tidak ada satupun lelaki." Bisik salah satu bangsawan dunia ketika melihat kedatangan Hancock.

"*mencium tangan Hancock* menikahlah denganku. Aku bisa memberikan apa saja yang kau mau bahkan budak yang banyak."

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku!" tolak Hancock dengan cara khasnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku! Aku yang seorang tenryuubuto ini!" pria Tenryuubuto itu lalu hendak menampar Hancock namun sebuah tangan mencengkram tangan pria itu.

"Hei Ossan! Kau tidak boleh memukul seorang wanita, apa kau tidak lihat bahwa obahan ini tidak nyaman berada di dekatmu." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Beraninya kau!" pria itu ingin menyerang pemuda itu namun pemuda itu lebih cepat.

"Wah wah... Ossan... sepertinya kau tidak pernah diajarin untuk menghormati orang lain ya. mungkin kau harus diberi pelajaran." Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat Tenryuubuto itu dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian mendudukkannya ditempat seharusnya. Wajah Tenryuubuto itupun merah padam menahan amarah karena dipermalukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Yo Obahan... apa kau tidak apa?" kemudian pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Hancock dan menanyakan keadaannya namun Hancock hanya diam memandanginya.

"Luffy..." gumam Hancock.

"Hmm... *senyum* syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja, obahan."

XXX

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang wanita misterius memasuki ruang reverie, disaat yang bersamaan ada kepulan asap yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Smoker mencoba menghilangkan kepulan asap itu namun tiba – tiba saja ditengah kepulan asap itu ada hujan. Iya, hujan. Benar – benar hujan. Lalu rintikan air hujan itu berubah menjadi origami burung, fenomena itu membuat semua raja dan ratu dari seluruh kerajaan di berbagai belahan dunia terpukau dengan fenomena itu.

"Ichi... Ni... San..." gumam seseorang.

CTIK

Origami burung itu kemudian menjadi ribuan burung merpati yang berterbangan di ruangan reverie itu, kemudian burung – burung itu menghilang menjadi butiran salju yang berjatuhan di ruangan reverie itu. PLAK. Terdengar bunyi tepukan tangan yang keras ditengah kekacauan itu, marinir yang berjaga sudah mulai bersiap siaga untuk mengamankan para raja dan ratu tersebut, ketika butiran salju itu kembali menghilang dan digantikan oleh kertas putih yang berjatuhan. Salah satu Gorousei mengambil lembaran kertas itu, merekapun membulatkan mata mereka melihat isi kertas yang berterbangan itu.

"HANCURKAN SEMUA KERTAS – KERTAS ITU!"

Akainu pun mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk membakar seluruh kertas itu namun tidak bisa. Di kursi tahta kerajaan yang seharusnya kosong, duduk seorang pemuda bertopi jerami dan berpakaian marinir lengkap.

"Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan kertas itu, Akainu-san."

"Edogawa Luffy...!"

" _Nope. You're wrong sir, i ain't Edogawa Luffy anymore_.* Oh maaf aku memakai bahasa asing, maafkan atas kelancangan saya raja dan ratu yang saya hormati. Kertas itu berisi kebenaran dari buster call Pulau Ohara dan alasan mengapa Pemerintah Dunia menjadikan mereka iblis."

"Oh... namaku sebenarnya bukan Edogawa Luffy. Monkey D. Ryuusei... _that's my name. Best regard from me your highness_."

"D?"

XXX

"Jadi... kau sekarang mengakui kalau kau Ryuusei?" goda Yuzu.

"Hahaha... dari awal namaku memang Ryuusei, Hirunaka Ryuusei, ya tapi untuk suatu alasan aku mengganti namaku menjadi Edogawa Luffy. Kaachan yang pertama kali memanggilku Luffy, aku ingat saat aku membaca novel Tamanegi-san yang judulnya Log Pose. Ketika novel itu diangkat menjadi movie, kaachan mengajakku nonton di bioskop. Itu film yang sangat bagus, kaachan menangis ketika bagian dimana kapten bajak laut itu dieksekusi dan kehilangan anaknya. Ketika kaachan memperbaiki topi jeramiku, dia berkata padaku kalau aku seperti tokoh utama dalam novel Log Pose, Luffy. dia lalu berkata padaku, Edogawa Luffy, bagaimana menurutmu? Saat itu entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang. Aku memeluk topi jeramiku dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Entahlah sepertinya aku berumur sekitar dua tahun atau mungkin kurang dari itu. aku tidak begitu ingat." Kenang Ryuusei memegang topi jerami miliknya.

"Kau pasti merindukannya?" gumam Yuzu.

"Rishishishi... ya, bagaimanapun mereka tetap orangtuaku. Keluargaku. Kau pasti tahu kan Yuzu, keluarga... meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu... keluarga tetaplah keluarga." Jawab Ryuusei tersenyum.

"Ya! oh... Ryuusei, apa yang kalu lihat dari tadi?" Yuzu menunjuk secarik kertas ditangan Ryuusei.

"Kartu Keluarga."

"Hah?"

XXX

"Atas kekacauan yang ditimbulkan dan pemalsuan identitas maka jabatan Edogawa Luffy selaku Fleet Admiral akan dicabut. Begitu keputusan dari Gorousei."

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau tidak bisa memecatku. Apa kau lupa kalau aku masih punya kartu AS? Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan dokumen yang kupunya."

Gorousei hanya bisa mendesis dan menggeram tertahan. Akibat yang ditimbulkan Ryuusei, seluruh dunia menjadi kacau. Para penduduk di seluruh belahan dunia yang tidak menyukai Tenryuubuto mendesak pemerintah untuk membubarkan Tenryuubuto. Tentu saja orang – orang yang tadinya mencaci para keturunan Ohara dan penduduk Ohara, mereka tidak berkata apa – apa, Sabo mengatakan pada Ryuusei bahwa berkat Ryuusei... mereka bisa membersihkan nama baik penduduk Ohara dan atas peraturan baru yang dikeluarkan Ryuusei, seluruh pejabat marinir yang korup akhirnya dipenjara dan terancam dieksekusi.

Sejak hari itu dunia one piece mulai berubah... Ryuusei dan Luffy, Fleet Admiral dan Raja Bajak Laut. Kedua penyandang D itu sekali lagi mengguncang seluruh dunia. Masalah apa yang akan ditimbulkan keduanya? Petualangan seperti apa yang menunggu mereka? Yaaa... itu cerita dilain waktu.

XXX

 **FIN**

Note :

*Dragon ngomong not bad, dia benar – benar ngomong bahasa inggris dengan logat tokyo karena lama terdampar di Tokyo dan menjadi mata-mata disana, anggap aja one piece dan tokyo jepang itu logatnya beda hehe

*Jude = sebenernya karna aku bingung namain anak Shirahoshi dan Law hehehe jadi aku ambil saja dari nama aktor pemeran Watson di Sherlock Holmes movie Jude Law, karena ayahnya udah Law jadi anak Law dinamai Jude

*maaf ya kalo tulisannya salah... adik angkatnya Sabo.

*aku ga tau tulisannya tapi aku sering make ossan soalnya kedengeranku Luffy manggil gitu haha pas dia manggil Iceburg, Shirohige, Rayleigh, raksasa di Little Garden, dll.

*Monchan-hime adalah panggilan Ryuusei untuk Putri Monsherry.

*maaf kalo grammarnya salah. Ryuusei sekolah militernya di Amerika, dan dia tinggal bersama orang tua Shinichi makanya dia kadang suka ngomong pake bahasa inggris.


	13. Bonus Chapter : Chara Intro

Hmmm... ini cuma perkenalan dari chara yang di fanfic Edigawa Luffy. Dimulai dari...

 **Edogawa Luffy / Monkey D. Ryuusei / Kudou Ryuusei** : hmmm... mungkin reader bingung dengan karakternya tapi Ryuusei, dia punya karakter perpaduan dari Luffy dan Nami, ga seperti Luffy dan Nami yang cenderung pelit untuk hal disukai mereka, Ryuusei lebih suka berbagi. Itu karena dia diajarkan seperti itu oleh Ran. Dia bisa membagikan seluruh bekal makanannya untuk orang - orang disekitarnya bahkan jika itu makanan favoritnya. Ga seperti Luffy, dia adalah tipe romantis tapi cuek, mungkin karena dia terpengaruh oleh Kid. Sama seperti Sanji, dia juga memperlakukan wanita dengan istimewa tak perduli jelek atau cantik. Keahliannya adalah bermain sulap. Dia juga jago segala bentuk bela diri dan segala cabang olah raga. Dia ahli dalam menggunakan pedang terutama samurai dan termasuk sniper handal di satuan asalnya. Dia lebih memilih menghindar dari perkelahian karena itu dibanding menggunakan keahlian beladirinya, dia lebih suka menggunakan trik sulap dalam menghadapi musuh. Itu karena dia menjunjung tinggi ajaran Ran dan Conan untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan.

 **Monkey D. Zou :** kalo Zou dia lebih mirip Zoro karena sejak kecil dia dibesarkan dan diajarkan teknik pedang oleh Zoro. Sama seperti Zoro, dia pengguna aliran santoryu. Zou memiliki rambut dan wajah yang sangat mirip Nami membuatnya mendapat panggilan Namizou oleh sahabat-sahabatnya terutama Kuina. dia juga memiliki kemampuan navigator seperti Nami.

 **Monkey D. Yuzu :** Yuzu, sama seperti Ryuusei, dia adalah perpaduan Luffy dan Nami. Kalo Ryuusei lebih dominan ke Luffy, Yuzu lebih dominan ke Nami. Tapi seperti Sanji, dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang kelaparan namun sayang seperti Nami, dia sering mengambil keuntungan dengan menjebak orang agar berhutang dengannya jika sedang kurang uang. Sama seperti Ryuusei dan Nami, dia juga suka jeruk.

 **Edogawa Raichi / Kudou Raichi** : Raichi, sebenernya aku ngambil nama Raichi dari salah satu id line di kolom komentar webtoon hehe secara karakter, dia sangat sayang sama keluarganya dan dia juga penakut seperti Ran. Dia selalu memanggil Ryuusei dengan panggilan aniki karena penampilan Ryuusei yang seperti yankee, dia suka memecahkan misteri apapun itu. Dia memiliki intuisi yang tajam dan dia cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Dia sangat menghormati Ryuusei lebih dari orang tuanya sendiri. Mungkin karena Ryuusei selalu mengasuhnya sejak dia dilahirkan.

 **Hattori Kenji** : Kenji... dia otaku samurai. Karakternya seperti Zoro dan Heiji. Pengetahuan pedangnya sama seperti Tashigi.

 **Soka** : Soka... karena baik Usopp dan Yasopp punya arti negatif, jadi kupikir anaknya juga gitu. Tadinya mau dinamain Kusopp dari kata Kuso tapi agak gimana gitu jadi dinamain Soka dari Usopp dan Kaya. Karena awalnya diambil dari Kuso, jadi karakternya agak temperamen. Beda dengan Usopp, Soka ga pernah berbohong. Dia pintar seperti Kaya dan punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat seperti Usopp.

 **Roronoa Olvia** : Olvia, satu-satunya anak Zoro dan Robin yang berambut putih, dari penampilannya... Olvia sangat mirip dengan Nico Olvia, ibunya Robin. Dia juga mengikuti jejak Robin menjadi sejarawan, dia bisa membaca phoneglyph saat berumur 3 tahun. Dibanding jadi ahli pedang, dia lebih memilih jadi sniper seperti Usopp. Dia juga mempelajari teknik bela diri manusia ikan dari Jinbei. Fakta menarik dari Roronoa Olvia, Zoro sangat overprotektif terhadap Olvia. Zoro pernah melakukan duel terhadap salah satu ahli pedang yang mencoba melamar Olvia pada umur 18 tahun, ketika Ryuusei datang ke dunia one piece, Zoro pernah melakukan duel pedang pada Ryuusei karena Ryuusei terlihat dekat dengan Olvia dan Zoro kalah. Zoro bertanya pada Ryuusei "apa yang kau inginkan dari Olvia?" yang dijawab Ryuusei "tidak ada. Kau menyerangku dan kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan, Paman, aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga punya adik perempuan dan banyak laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya, aku paham mengapa kau overprotektif terhadap Olvia-san tapi aku bukan pria mesum yang hanya mendekatinya untuk bersenang-senang. Dia adalah nakamaku. Aku akan melindunginya bahkan dari diriku sendiri. Apa kau puas Paman?" sejak saat itu Zoro mempercayakan Olvia pada Ryuusei.

 **Roronoa Saulo** : Saulo, punya karakter yang tenang. Dia seperti Zoro secara penampilan, dia suka baca buku seperti Robin. Seperti Zoro dan Robin, dia juga tipe observant.

 **Roronoa Kuina** : Hmm... dari semua karakter OC cewek, dia satu-satunya yang berpenampilan tomboy. Dia punya julukan Monster Dojo. Karakternya mirip banget dengan Zoro, dia juga punya impian yang sama dengan Zoro. Dia selalu menantang duel pedang dengan Zou namun selalu kalah. Itu mirip Kuina dan Zoro waktu kecil.

 **Haku** : Haku... diambil dari julukan Cavendis "Hakuba", dia juga seperti Cavendis... haus akan popularitas. Haku punya keahlian yang sama seperti Kyros dan seperti Rebecca, dia juga seorang pejuang gladiator. Dia menganggap Ryuusei adalah rivalnya, namun tidak dianggap Ryuusei. Hubungan Ryuusei dan Haku seperti Luffy dan Cavendis.

 **Trafalgar Jude** : Jude merupakan setengah manusia ikan, tapi penampilannya tidak seperti manusia ikan pada umumnya. Dia lebih mirip manusia secara fisik. Hanya dari segi kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuh, dia seperti manusia ikan.

 **Nefertari Jasmine** : Jasmine, namanya diambil dari karakter disney, Putri Jasmine, mau pake nama jepang tapi aku ga tau banyak nama-nama jepang. Karakter Jasmine sama seperti Vivi cuma agak cool aja kayak Koza.

 **Subaru Akemi / Sera Akemi** : Dari penampilan, Akemi mirip dengan Akemi (kakaknya Shiho). Karakternya mirip Sonoko, cheerful dan humble. Ryuusei adalah cinta pertamanya.


End file.
